


Redepmtion

by AliceMe



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bodyguard Alec Lightwood, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Celebrity Magnus, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Top Magnus Bane
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMe/pseuds/AliceMe
Summary: 섀도우헌터스 말렉먼데인au 매그알렉연예인매그x보디가드알렉





	1. Chapter 1

  
"안녕하십니까."  
  
소파에 몸을 파묻은 매그는 오른쪽으로 고개를 돌렸고, 제 앞에 고개를 깍듯이 숙인 후 몸을 바로 하는 청년을 위아래로 한번 훑어보았다. 키 크고. 흑발에. 살은 조금 빼야겠다. 그래도 와꾸는...씨발, 미쳤네. 이 정도면 존나 에이급이잖아? 아니, 에이급 이상인가. 닷이 한 건 했구만. 빠른 평가를 내리는 매그의 손에는 폰이 들려 있었다. "안녕." 침을 삼킨 매그가 나른하게 말하며 오른손을 들었으나 흔들지는 않았고, 손가락만 살랑살랑 움직였다. 대답을 들은 청년은 한 번 입술을 핥고는 입을 열었다. 말을 하는 청년의 시선은 비스듬히 밑의 바닥으로 향해 있었다.  
  
"이번에 새로 매그너스 씨를 담당하게 된 알렉입니다."  
  
매그는 눈을 한번 깜박인 뒤 몸을 반 바퀴 돌려 소파에 바로 앉았다. 기대했던 대답이 아니었기 때문이었다. "아." 살짝 당황한 매그가 급히 입을 열었다. "보디가드였구나. 난 네가 새로 데뷔한 애인줄 알았지. 인사하러 왔다고 생각했어." 말을 하면서 매그는 새삼 알렉을 다시 훑어보았다. 제대로 바라본 자신의 새 보디가드는 경호를 맡기에는 너무 아까운 얼굴이었다. 그리고 제 취향이었고. 낭비가 따로 없군. 당연히 배우일 줄 알았는데. 매그는 혀를 찼다.  
  
매그의 말을 들은 알렉의 얼굴에는 희미한 홍조가 떠올랐다. 그러나 너무나도 옅었고, 나타난만큼 빠르게 사라졌기에 매그로서는 그것을 볼 수 없었다. 알렉은 아랫입술을 한 번 더 핥더니 침을 한번 삼켰고, 입술을 안으로 말았다가 다시 원래대로 하더니 말했다. "칭찬으로 듣겠습니다."  
  
딱딱한 어투와 흐트러지지 않는 자세를 힐끗 본 매그는 피식 웃고는 손을 내밀었다. 얼굴이랑은 다르군. 군인 같네. "잘 부탁해."  
  
"저야말로 잘 부탁드립니다."  
  
알렉 역시 오른손을 내민 뒤 몸을 살짝 숙였다. 매그는 그 손을 잡고 가볍게 흔들어 악수를 마친 뒤, 몸을 돌려 아까 있던 자세 그대로 소파에 누웠다. 얘기를 더 하고 싶었지만, 지금은 조금 지친 상태였다. 다시 폰으로 주의를 돌리려던 매그는 무언가를 깨달은 후, 얼굴을 살짝 찡그리고는 알렉에게로 휙 고개를 돌렸다. 알렉이라. "풀네임이 뭐야?" 알렉은 즉시 답했다. "알렉 라이트우드입니다." 매그가 붕붕 고개를 휘저었다. "그거 말고. 알렉이잖아. 애칭 아니야? 이름이 뭐냐고. 네 원래 이름." 알렉은 잠시 침묵하다가 답했다.  
  
"알렉산더입니다."  
  
"그래... 알렉산더."  
  
매그는 대답을 하며 폰을 건드려 멈춰두었던 게임을 열었고, 오른손을 신나게 움직이며 말했다. 게임은 사실 눈에 잘 들어오지 않았기에 계속 화면으로 빨간 글씨의 miss!가 떠오르고 있었다. "그렇게 부를게. 우리 회사 애들 중에... 이씨! 알렉이 있어." 매그의 눈은 게임에 고정된 상태였기에, 알렉이 순간적으로 저를 빠르게 훑는 것을 보지 못했다. "그러니까 알렉산더로. 알겠지?" 알렉은 다시 눈을 내리깔고는 "네." 하고 대답했다. "그래. 이제 가봐도 돼." 매그는 여전히 폰에 시선을 둔 채로 발을 까닥이며 말했다. 안그러면 너랑 여기서 뒹굴고 싶을 테니까. 매그가 마음 속으로 중얼거렸다. 화보 촬영이 곧이다. 지금 그럴 수는 없었다.  
  
"쉬십시오." 알렉은 다시 고개를 가볍게 숙여 인사를 한 뒤 왼손으로 문고리를 조심히 돌렸고, 소리가 나지 않도록 문을 살짝 닫은 뒤, 닫고 나서야 문고리를 놓았다. 크게 숨을 들이쉬는 알렉의 손은 땀으로 흥건해 있었다.   
  
옆방으로 들어와 문을 닫은 알렉은 손을 제 바지에 문질러 닦았고, 양 손을 모아 입을 가리고는 잠시 선 채로 서성였다. 세상에. 알렉은 제 오른손을 조금 더 들어올려 멍하니 바라보았고, 코를 묻은 후 킁킁대다가 얼굴이 새빨개졌다. 향기가 난다!! 이게 샌달우드 향인가... 향초와 디퓨저로 맡은 것 보다는 향이 강했기에 알렉의 눈썹이 잠시 찡그려졌다. 알렉은 재킷 안주머니에서 수첩을 꺼냈고 미리 해둔 [8월 19일 2시] 옆에 메모를 휘갈겼다.  
  
[42분. 매그너스를 처음 만났다. 티비로 본 것과는 비교조차 되지 않는다. 대기실에 들어갔을 때 방 안에서는 향기가 났는데 아마 이게 샌달우드인 듯하다. 악수를 한 매그너스의 손에서도 같은 향기가 났다.]  
  
알렉은 볼펜을 딸각인 뒤 누워있던 매그의 이미지를 떠올리며 천천히 수첩을 닫았고, 다시 재킷 안주머니에 쑤셔넣었다. 집에 가서 일기장에다 붙여야지. 그리고 오늘은 손 안 씻을거야. 알렉은 신이 나서 콧노래를 흥얼거렸다. 섀도우헌터 경호 업체에 들어오길 정말 잘 했어.   
  
알렉은 티비에서 매그너스를 처음 보았던 때를 떠올리며 피식 웃었다. 자신은 그때 저 사람이랑 결혼할 거라고 혼자서지만 마음 속으로 결심했더랬다. 어렸지만 아직 남성과 남성이 결혼하는 것이 '일반적인' 일은 아니라는 것은 알고 있었고, 자라나면서 알렉에게 남은 것이라고는 눈치 뿐이었기에 그 말을 부모님에게 한 적은 없었다. 그렇지만 그렇다고 해서 자신이 게이가 아닐 수는 없는 법이었다. 생각이 그에 미치자 알렉은 살짝 우울해졌기에, 오늘 집에 들어갈 때에는 특별히 아이스크림을 사가야겠다고 생각했다. 이지와 얘기하고 싶어서 참을 수가 없었다.  
  
***  
  
"이상하네." 서류를 보며 얼굴을 찡그린 매그가 외쳤다. 매그의 두 다리는 쭉 뻗은 채 소파 팔걸이 위에 올라가 있었고, 양 발목을 교차시켜 꼰 채였다. "뭐가?" 다가온 카타리나에게 매그는 톡톡 서류를 두들겨보였다. "이거. 얘가 나한테 오고 싶다고 한거라고?" 카타리나는 건네받은 서류를 훑더니 고개를 끄덕였고, 다시 매그 쪽으로 향하게 하여 되돌려주었다. 카타리나의 얼굴에는 알겠다는 미소가 떠올라 있었다. "매그너스 네 스타일이네." 그런가? 매그는 자기소개서에 붙어있는 알렉의 사진을 면밀히 뜯어보았다. 23이라... 나보다 7살 어리군. "내 취향이기는 해." 매그는 빠르게 인정하고는 덧붙였다. "그래서 짜증나." 제 보디가드는 제게 전혀 업무 이상의 관심이 없어 보였다. 커밍아웃할때 그 난리를 쳤으니, 제가 바이인걸 모를 리가 없을 터였다. 게다가 고객 정보를 알아두는 건 기본이니까. 매그는 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 카타리나도 눈을 굴렸다. 카타리나가 조용히 말했다. "사진만 찍히지 마."  
  
"나도 알아."  
  
이제는 애가 아니라구. 매그는 툴툴거렸다. 제 매니저인 카타리나만큼 저에 대해 잘 아는 이는 없었다. 함께 해온 세월이 무려 10년이다. 또 그런 일은 없을까 걱정하는 거겠지. 매그는 다시 알렉의 소개서를 바라본 뒤, 그것을 테이블 위에 내려놓았다. 그래, 쉬우면 재미없지. 도전을 좋아하는 매그의 마음은 굳혀졌다.  
  
***  
  
"딱딱하게 구는 것 좀 그만둬, 알렉산더." 알렉은 제 말에 대답하지 않았다. "어떤 타입이 좋은데?" 매그가 물었다. 만난지 몇 시간 째 되는 사람에게 하는 것 치고는 노골적인 질문이었다. 알렉은 고개를 아주 살짝 들어올려 그런 매그에게 힐끗 한번 시선을 주고는 침을 삼켰다. 옆에 앉은 매그는 알렉의 울렁이는 목울대를 볼 수 있었다. 매그는 제 오른손을 미끄러트려 알렉의 왼 허벅지 위에 얹었다. 알렉이 움찔했으나 매그는 신경쓰지 않았고 몇 번 그대로 위 아래로 쓸었다.  
  
"너 몸 좋네." "감사합니다."  
  
잠시 후 알렉은 몸을 살짝 틀어 문 쪽으로 더 붙었다. "...이제 그만 하십시오." 알렉의 목소리는 거칠었고 조금 쉬어 낮게 가라앉아 있었다.  
  
매그는 씩 웃었다. 얘 진짜 알기 쉽구나. 매그는 손을 허벅지 안쪽으로 미끄러트리며 고개를 알렉의 팔에 기댔다. 순간 알렉의 몸이 덜컥 하고 세게 흔들렸다. 알렉은 이제 거칠게 숨을 몰아쉬고 있었고, 차 문 손잡이를 잡은 관절은 하얗게 질려 있었다. 그러나 알렉의 시선은 계속 앞에 고정된 채였다. 아주 옅게 갈색 포인트가 들어간 어두운 녹색의 눈을 장식한 속눈썹이 이따금씩 파르르 떨리는 것을 보면 제가 바라보는 것을 알고 있는 모양인데, 이 보디가드는 제게 시선을 되돌려주지 않았다. 매그는 그 얼굴을 실컷 감상하다가 검지손가락을 들어 세게 깨물린 채 하얘진 알렉의 아랫입술을 톡 건드렸다. 알렉은 저를 무시하기로 작정한 듯, 눈을 느리게 한 번 감았다가 떴을 뿐이었다. 미소를 띄운 매그는 손을 다시 들었으나 그 순간 알렉이 숨을 날카롭게 들이쉬고는 차 문을 열었다.  
  
"도착했습니다."  
  
알렉은 저를 차 안쪽으로 가볍게 밀더니 내려서서 문을 잡고는 기다렸다. 흐응. 매그는 입술을 비죽이며 칫 하고는 알렉에게 시선을 한 번 던졌으나, 빌딩으로 들어갈 때까지도 알렉은 제 옆에 붙어 엄호를 하느라 제게는 관심조차 없는 것 같았다.  
  
***  
  
"잠깐 얘기 좀 할 수 있을까요."  
  
알렉의 말에 매그는 미소를 지었다. 아예 관심이 없는 것은 아닌 모양이었다. "그래, 알렉산더. 듣고있어." 알렉은 입술을 한 번 핥더니 입을 열었다. "저도 매그너스 씨가 맘에 듭니다." 알렉의 목소리는 조금 작았다. 매그의 미소가 더 커졌다. 아하. 얘기가 조금 쉽겠군. 매그는 씩 웃으며 앞으로 한 발짝 다가갔다. 마침 심심하던 차였다. "그럼 지금 한 번 할까?" 알렉이 이해하지 못하겠다는 듯 눈썹을 찡그렸다. 뭘요? 알렉의 눈동자가 묻고 있었다. 곧 알렉의 입이 열렸다. "뭘 말입니까?" 매그가 알렉의 귓가에 입김을 후 하고는 불었다. 알렉의 몸이 움찔했고, 주먹은 꽉 쥐어졌다. "빨아주는 것도 좋고. 아니면 대딸도 괜찮고. 삽입까지는 시간이 안 될 것 같으니까," 매그의 속삭임은 고개를 조금 숙인 알렉이 한 손을 펼쳐 들어올리자 멈췄다.   
  
"그만 하십시오." 알렉의 꽉 쥔 주먹은 떨리고 있었고 턱에는 근육이 선 채였다.  
  
"싫어? 왜? 갑자기 생각이 바뀌었어? 너도 내 안을 한번 맛보면," 거절에 당황스러워진 매그는 알렉의 얼굴을 살폈다. 눈을 감고 숨을 몰아쉬는 알렉의 얼굴은 꼭 화가 난 것처럼 보였다. 내숭을 떠는 걸 좋아하나? 매그가 생각했지만 곧 알렉의 말로 인해 그 생각은 멈췄다.  
  
"그럼 저한테 그러신 게, 그래서 그러신 거였습니까? 꼭! 관심이 있다는 것처럼. 그러셨으면서..." 언성을 높이지 않으려 애쓰고 있는 것 같았지만, 알렉의 목소리는 이미 한 옥타브가 올라간 채였다.   
  
매그는 인상을 찌푸렸다. 얘 왜 이러니. 한번 자면 결혼하자고 할 기세네. 매그는 손을 휘저었다. 갑자기 모든 게 귀찮아졌다. "하기 싫으면 마. 왜 짜증을 내고 그래?" 매그는 뒤에 놓인 의자를 당겼다. 의자는 바닥을 긁으며 듣기 싫은 소음을 냈다.  
  
"당신에게는 이 모든 게 다 장난이죠, 그렇지 않습니까?" 알렉의 몸은 경련하듯 떨리고 있었다. "나는, 당신이 그렇게 나와서 얼마나..." 알렉의 목소리가 흔들리며 흐려졌다.  
  
"네가 나에 대해 뭘 아는데?" 매그가 조용하게 말했다. 이제는 매그 역시도 화가 난 상태였다. 알렉의 어깨가 움찔했다. 매그의 얼굴이 알렉에게 가까워졌고, 눈을 들어 알렉을 올려다보았으나 알렉은 그저 시선을 피할 뿐이었다. "장난이라... 네가 아는 건 내 허상 뿐이면서. 내가 화면에 나오는 것처럼 순수한 사람이길 원하고, 상냥하게 웃고 다정하고 달콤한 말들을 속삭여주길 바래? 그래?" 매그가 차게 조소했다.  
  
"아무것도 원한 적은 없습니다."  
  
알렉이 서둘러 말했다. "그냥 기회가 된다면 당신에게 뭘 해주고 싶다고 생각한 적은 있어도. 나는 그냥.." 매그는 손에 힘을 주어 알렉의 멱살을 잡은 뒤 강하게 아래로 당겼고 입을 맞추었다. 알렉이 그대로 굳은 것을 느낀 매그는 몸을 살짝 뒤로 뗀 후 알렉에게 명령했다. "열어." 알렉은 입술을 떨다가 천천히 입을 벌렸고 벽에 등을 기댄 채 매그의 키스를 받았다. 키스가 끝나고 매그가 천천히 떨어지자, 알렉은 왼손을 들어 손등으로 입술을 한 번 문지른 뒤 입술을 안으로 말았다.  
  
"원래 이런 겁니까?" 알렉이 말했다. 이미 몸을 돌려 테이블을 향하고 있던 매그가 뒤로 빙글 돌았다. "뭐가?" 알렉의 시선은 비스듬히 바닥을 향해 있었다. 알렉은 입술을 한 번 깨물고는 얘기했다.  
  
"키스 말입니다."  
  
매그의 눈이 가늘어졌다. 흐음. 매그는 알렉에게 다시 천천히 다가왔다. 알렉은 벽에 손을 댄 채 그대로 굳었다. "없단 말이야?" 알렉은 눈을 데굴데굴 굴렸다. 뭐가 없다는 건지 말을 이해할 수가 없었다. "누구랑 자 본 적. 없지?" 매그의 말에는 확신이 담겨 있었다. 알렉은 잠시 침묵했다. 볼이 달아오르는 것이 느껴졌지만 매그에게 거짓말을 하고 싶지는 않았기에 알렉은 침을 삼킨 뒤 얘기했다. "없습니다." 매그가 고개를 살짝 뒤로 젖히더니 물었다. "한번도?" 알렉은 즉시 답했다. "네." 전 당신같은 사람이 이상형이라서요. 알렉은 망설이다가 마음 속으로 덧붙였다. 매그는 빙긋 웃었다. 세상에. 월척이네. 매그는 알렉의 뺨을 살살 쓸어 고개를 들게 한 뒤 눈을 마주보고는 은근한 목소리로 속삭였다. 답은 이미 알고 있었다. "아까 얘기하려던 거, 뭐였어?" 알렉은 입술을 안으로 말더니 원래대로 하고는 침을 삼켰다. 침묵이 길어지자 매그는 미소를 짓고는 알렉을 독려했다. 놓치기는 아쉬웠다. 아다를 먹어본 적은 없었다. "네가 나랑 같은 걸 느끼고 있다는 걸 알아." 흔들리던 알렉의 눈동자가 멎었고 입이 살짝 벌어졌다. 저 입에 꼭 내 좆을 물려야겠어. 매그는 유혹적으로 눈을 뜬 뒤 목소리를 낮게 깔았다. 이건 항상 잘 먹히고는 했다.  
  
"나 지금 만나는 사람 없는 거, 알지?"  
  
알렉은 제 얼굴에 눈을 고정한 채 멍하니 고개를 끄덕였다. 매그는 알렉에게 살짝 몸을 기대며 알렉의 가슴을 어루만졌다. 손끝에 와닿는 감촉은 허벅지와는 달리 단단하면서도 의외로 말랑거렸다. 매그는 알렉의 쇄골을 쓸며, 알렉의 눈에서 시선을 떼지 않은 채로 속삭였다. 매그는 이 기회를 놓칠 생각이 전혀 없었다. "나랑 사귈래, 알렉산더? 나도 네가 맘에 들어. 우리 천천히 서로를 알아가보자." 알렉의 입이 조금 더 벌어졌다. 몸은 정직한 모양인지, 허벅지에 와닿은 제 보디가드의 성기 역시 이미 조금 발기한 채였다. 이미 대답은 들은 것 같네.  
  
"대답은?"   
  
매그가 매혹적인 미소를 지으며 말했다. 알렉은 고개를 끄덕이려다 침을 삼키고는 입을 열었다. 작고 떨리는 목소리였다. "잘 부탁드립니다." 만세! 매그너스 베인 아직 안 죽었다. 매그는 마음 속으로 환호성을 질렀다. 당분간 심심하지는 않을 것 같았다. 뭐, 왜. 뭐. 사귀면 섹스하는 거지. 매그의 성기는 주인의 말에 맞다며 환호성을 보냈다.


	2. Chapter 2

이지는 퇴근해서 돌아온 제 오빠를 꽉 껴안았다. 오늘 아침 어떤 수트를 입는 것이 나을지 제게 물어보던 오빠를 생각하자 이지의 입가에는 미소가 걸렸다. 그 매그너스라는 연예인이 그렇게 좋을까. 워낙 소문이 많아 저로서는 그 연예인을 그다지 좋아하지는 않았으나, 제 오빠는 그런 것에 신경이 별로 쓰이지는 않는 모양이었다. 알렉의 방 안에 붙어있는 매그너스의 화보를 생각하며 이지는 고개를 절레절레 내저었다. "이지..." 제 오빠의 목소리에 담긴 머뭇거림에 이지는 방안으로 들어가려다 말고 고개를 휙 돌렸다. 알렉의 얼굴은 멍했고, 눈은 살짝 풀려 있었다.

"저기... 사귀고 얼마만에... 그 있잖아. 알지. 다음 단계로..가도 되는거야?"

이지는 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고는 웃음을 터트렸다. 제 오빠가 드디어 상대가 생긴 모양이었다. 매그너스, 매그너스 그렇게 노래를 부르기에 남자친구는 못 사귈 줄 알았는데. 이걸 물어볼 정도라니 정말 남자친구가 마음에 드나보네. 이지는 미소를 띄운 채 대답했다. 

"오빠랑 오빠 남자친구만 좋으면 하는거지 뭐."

***

"자위해봐."

알렉은 절 쳐다보는 매그를 한 번 건너다보고서 마른침을 삼켰다. 젤을 조금 덜어낸 알렉은 잠시 머뭇거리다가 곧 기둥을 감싸쥐고 흔들기 시작했다. 매그너스가 보고 있다고 생각하니 좋으면서도, 창피하기도 했다. 알렉은 눈을 꼭 감은 채 매그의 이름을 부르지 않기 위해 이를 악물었고, 제가 혼자 하고 있다고 있다고 상상하며 사정했다. 숨을 거칠게 몰아쉬며 눈을 뜬 알렉은 고개를 들고서는 기겁했다. 제 앞에 앉은 매그가 자신의 성기를 주무르며 저를 바라보고 있었다. 매그너스도 오른손으로 하는구나. 알렉은 그 사실을 인식한 제 얼굴이 귀끝까지 달아오르는 것과, 막 정액을 토해낸 제 성기가 다시 발기하는 것을 느꼈다. 

매그는 무릎 걸음으로 다가와 알렉을 한 손으로 밀어 눕혔다. 털썩 뒤로 누운 알렉은 가만히 매그의 얼굴만을 바라보았다. 누워서 보아도 매그의 얼굴은 완벽했다. 세상에. 알렉은 제 머릿속에 매그의 모습을 새기려 노력했다. "너 처음이라길래 내가 대주려고 했더니 너무 커서 안되겠다. 내가 넣을게. 나 내일도 스케줄 있는데 찢어지면 어떡해. 이의없지?" 매그의 말에 알렉의 얼굴이 붉게 달아올랐다. "네. 그런데 제가.. 잘 할 수 있을지 모르겠습니다." 심장이 떨리는 것을 느낀 알렉이 조용히 말했다. 매그너스가 맘에 들어하려나. 경험이 없다는 것이 이렇게 짜증날 줄이야. 알렉은 제 입술을 세게 깨물고서 다리를 열었다. 어제 매그너스의 말은 그렇지 않았지만 혹시 매그너스가 다른 쪽을 원할수도 있기에, 이미 준비를 마치고 온 상태였다.

"음? 야. 너 내가 처음이라며." 

바로 손가락을 하나 넣은 매그가 중얼거리는 것을 들은 알렉이 작은 소리로 대답했다. 알렉의 마음이 불안해졌다. 뭐가 마음에 안 드나? "...처음입니다." 

"처음이라고? 네 여기는 처음이 아니라고 하는데?"

빠르게 손가락 하나를 더한 매그가 약간 신경질적으로 말하자 알렉은 부끄러워져 제 입술을 깨물었다. 이런 것까지 알아차리다니. 매그너스 진짜 섬세하구나. 매그가 재촉했다. "얼른 말해. 계속 이러고 있을거야?" 알렉은 제 볼이 달아오르는 것을 느끼며 더듬더듬 말했다. "...위해서.."

"뭐?"

매그가 제 대답에 얼굴을 찡그리는 것이 느껴지자 당황한 알렉은 목을 얼른 가다듬은 뒤 소리를 조금 키웠다. "그쪽으로도. 했습니다. 자위.. 그러니까, 그게..." 그제서야 매그가 씩 웃는 것을 보고 알렉은 안심했다. 다행이다. 기분이 나빠 보이지는 않았다.

"아하. 그럼 뭐. 좋아."

손가락 세개가 빠져나가고 매그의 성기가 들어오는 것을 느끼며 알렉은 다시금 이를 악물었다. 조금 아팠다. 아니 많이.하지만 제 다리를 당기기 시작한 매그의 기분은 아주 좋아 보였기에 알렉은 조금 참아보기로 했다. "흐응..." 매그는 성기를 다 넣고 나서는 콧노래를 부르며 알렉에게 말했다. "처음이란거, 진짠가보네. 너 엄청 조여." 칭찬처럼 들렸기에 알렉은 배시시 웃었다. 밑이 강제로 벌려지는 고통과 함께등을 타고 척추가 부서질 것 같은 아픔이 올라왔지만 행복했다.

"감사합니다."

자신이 힘들 때 위안이 되어 준 사람이 제게 좋은 말을 해주다니. 딱히 쾌감이라던가 하는 느낌은 없었고, 죽도록 아프기만 했지만 그래도 참을만은 했다. 몸이 튼튼한 게 제 장점이라면 장점이었고, 살짝 감긴 매그의 눈꺼풀과 콧날은 섹시했다. 매그가 쳐올리는 동안 알렉은 제 이를 사려물었다.

"너 근데 왜 신음을 안내?"

매그가 물었고 알렉은 당황했다. 신음? 신음도 내야하는 건가? 매그는 절 빤히 쳐다보고 있었다. "네가 그러니까 할 맛이 안나잖아. 한번 해봐." 알렉은 입을 다문 채 눈을 굴렸다. 어떻게 해야하는 건지 알 수가 없었다. 싫다고 나가버리면 어떡하지. 알렉의 맘이 불안해졌다. "'아! 응. 흑. 하응. 형아 자지 좋아요, 자기거 너무 좋아. 잔뜩 채워줘.'이런거 있잖아. 해보라고. 연인이잖아. 우리 사귀는 거니까." 매그가 씩 웃자 알렉은 가슴이 찌르르해져 오는 것을 느끼며 부끄러움을 참고 신음을 내기 시작했다. 조금 어색했지만, 이래서 매그너스가 좋아하고 흥분된다면 저도 좋았다. 형..형아라니. 알렉은 그 말만은 마음 속에 담아 두기로 했다. 나비라도 삼킨 듯 가슴이 간질거렸다.

"너무...좋습니다."

밑에서 매그가 거칠게 쳐올렸고, 알렉은 말을 할 수 없는 고통을 느끼고서는 헉 하고 숨을 잠깐 멈췄다. "씨발." 매그가 신음했다. "존나 조이네. 야. 더 해봐." 알렉은 숨을 세게 들이켰다가는 헉 하고 다시 내뱉었다. 억지로 한 것이 아니고, 이제는 저를 더 거세게 들쑤시는 매그너스 때문에 그렇게밖에 할 수가 없어서였다. 제 허벅지 안쪽 근육이 떨리는 것이 느껴졌다. 말을 할 수가 없었다. 너무 아팠다. 그래도 매그너스는 좋아하는 것 같아 다행이었다. 

"좋으셨습니까?"

헤드에 몸을 기댄 알렉은 담배를 피우는 매그를 멍하니 바라보며 물었다. 저는 사정을 하지 못했으나 별 상관은 없었다. 매그는 후 하고 연기를 뱉더니 씩 웃으며 말했다. "보면 알잖아." 알렉이 멈칫거리다가 깊이 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 섹스 후에 담배를 피우는 버릇이 있다고 읽은 적이 있었다. 알렉은 힐끗 담배의 상표를 확인했고, 잊어버리지 않게 머릿속으로 중얼거렸다. 레종 프렌치 블루. "좋으셨다면...다행입니다."

"나가자." 

" ...지금 말입니까?"

"그래. 옷 입어." 매그는 이미 청바지 지퍼를 올리고 있었다.

"...알겠습니다." 제가 옷을 둔 곳으로 어기적거리며 다가간 알렉은 가만히 입술을 물었다. 제 허리 밑으로는 그냥 감각이 없다시피 했다. 한계까지 벌어져 얼얼하니 쓰라린 뒤를 빼고는 말이다. 매그너스는 좀 거친 타입인가보네.. 알렉이 마음 속으로 중얼거렸다. 매그와 이어졌다는 것은 생각보다 놀랍지 않았다. 좋아서 울 줄 알았는데 눈물도 나지 않았기에 알렉은 당혹스러웠다. 왜 이러지. 알렉이 눈을 깜박였다. 알렉은 한숨을 내쉰 뒤 살짝 비틀거리면서 빠르게 옷을 껴입었다. 매그를 기다리게 둘 수는 없었다. 제 남자친구지만, 고객이기도 했다.

***

한 숨도 자지 못한 알렉은 다음날 마음을 정한 뒤 매그의 핸드폰에 문자를 보냈다. 월요일에 출근을 해 얘기할까 했으나 매그가 너무 바쁘니 약속을 잡지 않으면 안 될 것 같아서였다. 또, 바로 하지 않으면 제 결정을 후회할 것 같기도 했기 때문이었다.

[안녕하십니까. 알렉산더입니다. 실례지만 내일 잠깐 얘기 가능하실까 해서 연락드렸습니다.]

매그에게서는 1시간 뒤 답장이 왔다. 그 동안 알렉은 5분마다 핸드폰을 확인했다.

[그냥 지금 얘기해. 뭔데?]

[문자로 얘기할 만한 일이 아니라서 말입니다.]

[얘기하라고.]

[그럼 혹시 전화 괜찮으십니까?]

매그너스에게서는 바로 전화가 걸려왔다. 알렉은 크게 심호흡을 한번 한 후 전화를 받았다. 목소리를 듣고 잘 말할 수 있을지 확신이 서지는 않았지만, 이런 얘기는 문자로 하는 것이 아니라고 이지에게 들었으니 예의는 지켜야 했다. "알렉산더입니다." 짜증이 가득한 매그의 목소리가 들려왔다. "뭔데?" 피곤하게 했나. 알렉은 걱정이 되어 입을 열었다.

"쉬셔야 하는데 일요일에 죄송합니다. 피곤하시면 나중에 얘기하셔도 됩니다. 무리하셔서 이렇게까지 하ㅅ.."

알렉의 말을 자르며 매그의 목소리가 튀어나왔다. "그냥 빨리 얘기해. 뭔데?" 알렉은 입술을 살짝 말며 마음을 가다듬었다. 여러번 연습을 했으나 막상 매그의 목소리를 듣고 얘기하려니 결코 쉽지는 않았다. "뭐냐고." 다시 독촉하는 매그의 목소리에는 더한 짜증이 묻어났기에 알렉은 얼른 입을 열었다. 매그너스의 귀중한 휴식시간을 뺏을 수는 없었다. 그렇잖아도 저번 인터뷰에서 주말 시간을 뺏기는 게 싫다고 했었는데. 알렉은 그것을 잠시 잊어버린 제 머리를 한 대 때려주고 싶었다.

"헤어지면 어떨까 해서 말입니다."

핸드폰 너머로 코웃음 소리가 들려왔다. 알렉은 자신이 무엇을 기다리는지도 모르게 초조한 마음으로 매그의 답을 기다렸다. 1시간과도 같은 1초였다. "그 말 하려고 시간 이렇게 끈거야? 알았어. 그럼 그렇게 해." 알렉이 뭐라고 말하기도 전에 전화는 뚝 끊겼다. 알렉은 잠시 그대로 서 있다가는 입술을 깨물었고, 손을 힘없이 내렸다. 갑자기 배가 하나도 고프지 않았다. 준비했던 얘기들 하나도 못했네. 알렉은 씁쓸한 미소를 띄웠다.

매그너스는 대체 무슨 생각으로 그런 걸까. 알렉은 멍하니 생각에 잠겨 일요일 하루를 보냈다. 사귀자고 한 걸 보면 내가 맘에 들긴 한 것 같은데. 역시 자고 나니 별로였던 걸까? 내가 너무 못해서... 씨발. 이거네. 상냥한 사람이니까 좋았다고는 해줬는데 사실 너무 별로였던거지. 그래서 키스도 안해주고, 사랑한다고도 안해준 거고... 알렉은 고개를 뒤로 젖혀 헤드에 머리를 쾅 박았다. 이럴 줄 알았으면 많이 자 볼걸. 제 첫 경험에 대해 아쉽다거나 하는 생각은 들지 않았다. 어쨌든 매그너스였으니까. 알렉은 무릎을 세우고 앉아 고개를 묻었다. 미안해서 어쩌지. 머리 아프네. 

월요일 출근한 알렉은 눈을 깜박였다. "담당 이동 말입니까?" 멍해진 알렉이 중얼거리자, 카타리나는 미안하다는 듯한 미소를 띄우며 알렉을 바라보았다. "매그너스가 부탁했어." 알렉은 눈썹을 찌푸렸다. 잘 이해가 가질 않았다. "매그너스 씨가? 어째서 말입니까?" 카타리나가 어색한 미소를 지었다. "글쎄. 난 모르지... 아마 그쪽이 더 잘 알지 않을까?" 알렉은 카타리나가 제 시선을 피할 때까지 빤히 카타리나를 바라보다가 시선을 돌렸다. "알겠습니다." 이를 악문 알렉이 중얼거렸다.

매그의 전화번호를 누른 알렉은 잠시 기다렸으나 매그는 전화를 받지 않았다. 촬영중인가. 알렉은 [안녕하십니까. 알렉산더입니다. 연락 부탁드리겠습니다.] 하고 문자를 보냈으나, 돌아온 메시지를 보고 매그가 저를 수신차단했다는 것을 깨달았다. 대체 뭐 하자는 거지. 알렉은 한숨을 내쉬었다. 나보다 나이도 많으면서. 제 전 남자친구는 정말 유치하게 굴고 있었다. 

대기실 밖을 나선 알렉은 복도 모퉁이를 돌자마진 매그와 부딪히다시피 맞닥트렸고, 혹시나 의상과 화장을 망가트릴까 무서워 뒤로 한 발짝 바로 물러섰다. 자신을 본 매그는 매우 놀라 보였다. 하지만, 매우 아름다워 보이기도 했다.

"괜찮으십니까?"

빠르게 정신을 차린 알렉이 물었다. 매그너스가 생각보다는 멀쩡해보여 다행이었다. 매그는 눈을 몇 번 깜박이더니 고개를 옆으로 한 번 살짝 까닥이고는 옆으로 비켜서려 했다. 알렉은 몸을 성큼 움직여 그런 매그를 막아섰다. 지금이 아니면 제게 기회가 없을 것 같았다. "잠깐 괜찮으시면..." 매그가 싸늘한 어조로 알렉의 말을 잘랐다. "정말 귀찮게 구네. 난 너랑 할 얘기 없어." 알렉은 살짝 눈썹을 찌푸리고는 말했다. 매그는 제게 불공정하게 굴고 있었다. "저도, 얼굴 보고 말씀드리려고 했습니다. 하지만..." 매그가 다시 말을 자르며 코웃음을 쳤다. "뭐야, 그 얘기였어? 너랑은 자꾸 핀트가 어긋나네." 알렉은 뭐라 말해야 할지 몰랐기에 잠시 눈을 굴렸다가 빠르게 말을 이었다. 어떻게 얻은 기회인데 제 욕심으로 이렇게 놓칠 수는 없었다.

"매그너스 씨에게 상처를 입혀서 죄송합니다. 하지만 그건 사적인 일이고, 업무에는 영향을 끼치지 않게 잘 처리할 수 있습니다. 이런 식으로 나오시는 것은 부당합니다."

매그는 알렉의 말에 천천히 눈을 깜박이더니 느리게 말했다. 매그의 표정은 조금 놀란 것처럼 보였다. "그러니까 그 말은... 너 계속 내 담당을 하고 싶다고?" 네!! 알렉은 활짝 웃으며 고개를 끄덕였다가 바로 표정을 가다듬고는 얘기했다. "그렇습니다." 매그는 그 와중에도 자신을 계속 쳐다보며 입술을 비죽거리고 있었다. 어쩌면 저래도 예쁘지. 알렉은 멍하니 그런 매그를 바라보다 매그의 말에 정신을 차렸다. "그렇게 해. 그럼." 말을 마친 매그가 자신을 위아래로 훑는 것이 느껴졌다. 알렉은 침을 삼키고 뒤로 약간 물러서서 "감사합니다." 하고 인사를 한 뒤 몸을 바로했다. 사사로운 감정으로 매그너스 씨한테 또 피해를 끼치지 않게 해야겠다. 기회를 또 주시다니 매그너스 씨 역시 너무 상냥하고 다정해. 알렉은 주먹을 불끈 쥐고는 새로운 결심을 다졌다.

매그는 제 대기실 옆에 딸린 작은 방으로 이동하는 알렉의 옆모습을 한번 힐끗 쳐다보았다. "쟤 진짜 특이하네." 매그는 고개를 절레절레 젓고는 대기실 안으로 들어섰다.


	3. Chapter 3

매그는 놀라서 눈을 감지조차 못했다. 모든 일이 빠르게 벌어졌기에 머리는 천천히 무슨 일이 있었던 건지 이해하기 시작했다. 제 보디가드는 머리 위로 생수병을 들이부은 뒤 바로 저의 얼굴을 잡았고 이리저리 뚫어지게 살펴보았다. 매그는 제 보디가드의 눈이 독특한 녹갈색을 띄고 있다는 것을 그때서야 알아차렸다. 알렉이 외쳤다.

"괜찮으십니까? 다치신 곳은 없으십니까?"

매그는 눈을 몇번이나 깜박인 후 알렉의 말을 이해했고, 느리게 고개를 끄덕였다. 그러나 알렉이 여전히 걱정스럽다는 얼굴로 절 살펴보고 있었기에, 매그는 겨우 입을 열어 대답했다. 

"난 괜찮아."

그제서야 알렉은 눈을 내리감으며 깊은 안도의 한숨을 크게 내쉬었는데, 매그는 물에 젖은 제 보디가드의 속눈썹이 굉장히 길다는 사실을 그제서야 깨달았다. 한숨을 내쉰 알렉은 방긋 미소지으며 말했다. "정말 다행입니다." 그 미소는 너무나도 눈부셨고 환하게 빛을 발하고 있었기 때문에 매그는 잠시 눈을 찡그려야만 했다. 매그는 그때서야 황산이 제 보디가드의 얼굴에, 그것도 눈 언저리에 튀었음을 깨닫고 기겁했다. 직업에 치명적인 영향을 끼칠 수 있을 뿐더러 영구적인 손상을 가져올 수도 있었다. 매그의 얼굴에 깃든 경악을 눈치챘는지, 알렉은 다시금 웃으며 얘기했다. 

"어쨌든 매그너스씨가 괜찮으시다니 다행입니다. 그래도 일단은 같이 병원으로 가셨으면 합니다. 제 백업으로는 제이스가 올 겁니다." 

웃음을 띄운 알렉의 얼굴은 무표정하고 딱딱한 평상시와는 달리 아주 어려 보였다. 입꼬리는 올라가고 눈꼬리는 처져, 볼록 튀어나온 볼은 마치 제 보디가드를 대학생처럼 보이게 만들고 있었다. 병원에 도착한 알렉은 카타리나에게 자신을 맡기고는 어딘가로 다급히 뛰어갔고, 매그는 잠시 후 도착한 금발의 남자를 보고 이 사람이 제이스구나 하고 알 수 있었다. 알렉에게서는 밤까지 연락이 없었고, 매그는 고민하다가 결국 문자를 보냈다.

[병원에서는 뭐래?]

어쨌든 절 보호하려다 다친 것이었기도 하고 경과가 어떤지도 궁금했다. 새로 보디가드를 뽑아야할지 알려고 그러는 거야. 매그는 혼잣말로 툴툴댔다. 한 번 먹고 버리려고 한 건데 일이 이상하게 돌아가서 괜히 죄책감만 들었다. 그 후 이 꼬맹이는 자신이 말한 대로 일을 잘 해내고 있었기에, 매그의 죄책감은 더 커져만 갔다. 나이 먹고 공적인 일이랑 사적인 일도 구분 못하는 그런 인간이 되버렸네. 담당 바꿔달라고 카타리나를 들들 볶았던 것을 생각하니 매그의 볼이 조금 붉어졌다. 

[괜찮습니다. 걱정해주셔서 감사합니다. 업무에 지장을 드려 죄송하게 생각하고 있습니다. 복귀는 모레부터 가능하다고 합니다. 그때까지 제이스가 매그너스 씨를 담당해줄 겁니다.]

곧 도착한 문자를 보고 매그는 눈썹을 슬쩍 올렸다. 어쩜 문자도 이렇게 칼같이 딱딱할까. 어린 게 정말 귀염성도 없어서는. 매그는 혀를 찼으나 곧 상대방이 겨우 23살이며, 자신을 구하려다 다쳤다는 것을 기억해냈다. 답장을 쓰고 있는 동안 문자가 하나 더 왔다.

[매그너스 씨는 괜찮으십니까? 많이 놀라시지는 않으셨습니까? 의사분께 여쭤봤는데 개인 정보라 알려줄 수 없다고 하셔서 말입니다. 팬분들도 많이 왔다 가신 모양입니다. 모두들 매그너스 씨의 안부를 걱정하고 있습니다. 빨리 그 개새끼가 잡혀야 할 텐데 말입니다. 모쪼록 퇴근하실 때는 제이스와 함께 하시고, 문단속 잘 하시길 바랍니다. 그 아름다운 미모에 상처라도 나면 그야말로 전지구적인 손실이니까요.]

매그는 긴 MMS를 보며 눈을 느리게 깜박였다. 살짝 당황스럽기도, 가슴 한 구석이 간질거리기도 한 감정이었다. 아름다운 미모...전지구적 손실... 1주일간 제 보디가드를 지켜본 결과, 이것이 모두 진심임을 알 수 있었던 매그는 저도 모르게 슬쩍 미소가 지어짐을 참을 수 없었다. 알렉이 욕을 한 것 역시도 처음이었다. 연예인 일을 하다 보면 팬들을 귀찮아하는 경호원들도 있었으나 알렉은 전혀 그런 인상을 풍기지 않았고, 팬들에게도 모두 존대를 사용했다. 이미 제 팬층 사이에서 자신의 새로운 보디가드에 대한 호평이 쏟아지고 있다는 것을, 제 공식 팬클럽 [HighWarlock]을 살펴본 매그는 잘 알 수 있었다. 아마 선물과 편지를 잘 전달해 주는 점이 크게 한 몫 한 모양이었다. 물론, 그 훌륭한 외모 역시 빠지지는 않겠지만.

매그는 잠시 제가 알렉과 했던 섹스를 떠올렸다. 기본적으로 키도 크고 건장한 체격이기에 벗겼을 때는 오히려 근육이 적어 놀랐었다. 붉어져서 하란 대로 다 하는 건 좀 꼴렸지. 매그는 입맛을 다셨다. 아무도 쟤가 그러는지 상상도 못 할거야. 순진해 빠져서는 첫경험을 스물 셋에 하고. 그것도 홀랑 넘어가서 뒷아다를 먼저 떼다니. 제 밑에서 끙끙대던 보디가드를 떠올리자 매그는 살짝 죄책감을 느꼈다. 조금 더 상냥하게 대해줄 걸 그랬나. 하지만 역시 아다는 제 취향이 아니었다. 알렉산더는 정말 뻣뻣해도 너무 뻣뻣했다. 그냥 스킬도 없이 막무가내로 조이기만 하더만. 매그는 혀를 차며 다시 폰으로 시선을 돌렸다.

그 사이 알렉에게 문자가 2통 더 와 있었다.

[괜찮으십니까? 답이 없으셔서 말입니다. 시기가 시기이니만큼 걱정이 되어서 말입니다.]

[매그너스 씨, 문자 한 통만 부탁드리겠습니다.10분 내로 답이 없으시면 위험상황으로 간주하겠습니다. ]

뭐야, 얘 성격 왜이렇게 급해. 문자에서는 긴박함이 느껴지고 있었고, 제 보디가드의 말만큼 시국이 시국이기에 매그는 바로 답장을 보냈다.

[괜찮으니까 너나 관리 잘해.] 

답장은 역시 바로 도착했다. 매그는 답문을 보고서는 눈을 굴렸다. 얘 좀 무슨 인사 자판기같네. 뭐, 그게 나쁘다는 뜻은 아니지만.

[감사합니다. 매그너스 씨도 좋은 밤 되시길 바라겠습니다.]

감사하다는 인사는 자주 받고는 했으나, 제 보디가드가 빈말을 절대 하지 못하는 성격이라는 걸 알아서인지 더 크게 다가왔다. 이 보디가드는 자신을 정말 좋아하는 것 같았다. 혹시 월록갤에서도 몰래 글 쓰고 있는 거 아니야? 매그는 살짝 겁이 났다. 나말고 다른 애 경호하는 거였어도 그렇게까지 했었으려나. 매그의 머릿속에서는 자신을 지켜낸 후 물에 젖어 햇살처럼 환하게 웃던 알렉과, 제 밑에서 쾌락으로 흐트러지던 알렉이 동시에 떠올랐다. 미쳤네. 낮에는 현모양처, 밤에는 요부라니. 매그는 제 성기가 기립하는 것을 느꼈다.

***

복도에서 잠시 멈춘 매그는 벽에 살짝 기대 어지러운 머리를 식혔다. 열린 문 사이로 누군가의 통화 소리가 빠져 나오고 있었다. 그 목소리가 알렉임을 알아차리는 데에는 오래 걸리지 않았고, 매그는 귀를 쫑긋 세운 채 벽으로 가서 붙었다. 엿듣는 거 아니야. 그냥 머리가 아파서 쉬고 있는 거야. 매그가 혼잣말로 중얼거렸다. 알렉은 뭔가를 간곡하게 부탁하고 있었으나, 말이 자꾸 끊기는 것으로 보아 대화가 제대로 진행도지 않고 있는 듯했다.

"저도 그것은 알지만...네, 그런데 사정이..."

"...이번 달에는 조금 어려울 것... 돈이 나갈 데가 있어서.."

아하. 뻔하네. 매그는 눈을 굴리고는 벽에서 떨어져 팔짱을 끼고 섰다. 저 딱딱한 군인 청년이 어디에 돈을 쓸 타입 같아보이지는 않았다. 아마 집에서 생활비 달라는 소리겠지. 보디가드하면 얼마나 벌려나? 그것으로는 부족한가? 매그는 갑자기 호기심이 생겨 이제 조용해진 방문을 살짝 잡고는 노크했다. 알렉이 화들짝 놀라며 뒤로 돌았다. 매그는 단도직입적으로 얘기했다.

"돈 필요해?"

알렉의 눈이 크게 뜨였다. 매그는 어깨를 으쓱하며 말했다. "처음부터 들으려고 한 건 아니었어. 어쩌다 보니까 그렇게 됐네." 자신의 말은 백퍼센트 사실이었다. 알렉은 눈썹을 찌푸리더니 매그를 힐끗 쳐다보았다. 하얀 얼굴을 한 알렉은 무표정했고 무슨 생각인지 읽을 수가 없었다. 매그는 그 얼굴을 훑으며 알렉의 얼굴에 오점으로 남을, 눈썹의 빈 부분을 바라보았다. 그러나 꼭 그 상처조차도 일부러 낸 아름다운 장식처럼 느껴졌다. 알렉이 저를 구하다 다쳐서 그런것은 아니었고, 그냥 객관적인 사실이었다.

"그렇습니다."

얜 진짜 너무 솔직하네. 보통 이럴때는 아니라고 하는거야. 알렉의 대답을 들은 매그는 마음속으로 툴툴거렸지만, 매그의 마음 일부는 환호하고 있었다. 이예에에에! 매그는 미소를 지으며 말했다. 반쯤은 장난이었다. 어차피 볼 거 다 본 사이에 뭐 어때. "나랑 놀아주면 돈 줄게. 어때? 나 돈 많ㅇ.." 매그는 제 말이 가로막히는 것을 정말 싫어했다. "싫습니다." 하지만 자신이 한 말의 내용이 내용인지라, 알렉이 제 말을 가로막았을 때는 흥 하고 한번 코웃음을 쳤다. 알렉의 얼굴은 이제 극도로 짜증이 난 것처럼, 또는 모욕당한 것처럼 보였기에 매그는 그가 '놀아준다'의 의미를 제대로 이해했다는 것을 알 수 있었다. 매그는 괜히 심통이 나서 필요가 없음에도 천천히 제 사정을 설명하기 시작했다. "네 말대로 시기가 시기라 누구 만나서 놀지도 못하잖아. 스트레스도 못풀고, 촬영 있어서 술도 못 마신다고. 게다가 네가 나 차버려서 나는 엄청 심심하고," 알렉이 어깨를 움찔한 것을 보고 매그는 마음 속으로 외쳤다. 빙고. 매그는 즉시 말의 방향을 교묘하게 틀었다. 하루 사귀었어도 전남친이지 왜, 뭐, 왜. 

"전남친이 고생하는 걸 두고 보기엔 내 맘이 편치 않아서 그래. 게다가 네가 나 도와줬으니까. 그거라 생각해." 

침묵이 길어졌다. 알렉의 표정은 여전히 찡그려진 채였지만 매그는 그가 제 질문을 고민하고 있음을 알 수 있었다. 매그는 폰을 꺼내 카타리나의 번호를 누르며 강수를 던졌다. 

"얼마 필요한데? 네가 승낙만 하면 형이 현금으로 지금 찾아오라고 시킬게."

알렉은 한숨을 쉬고서 입을 열었다. "알겠습니다. 놀아드리겠습니다."

알렉에게 170만원을 건네준 매그는 알렉이 돈을 셀 때까지 기다리는 동안 생각에 빠져 있었다. 저걸 또 세고 앉다니, 심지어 승낙을 할줄은 몰랐는데. 그리고 액수가 큰 것도 아니고. 쟤가 뭔 생각인건지 나도 모르겠다. 그리고 나도 무슨 생각인지 모르겠네. 그냥 장난치려고 했던 건데. 매그는 머리를 절레절레 흔들고는 말했다.

"야. 그거 그냥 너 가져. 대신에 내 질문에나 대답해봐. 너 뒤로 자위해 봤다며. 근데 왜 그렇게 뻑뻑해."

"보통 저는..." 알렉은 침을 삼켰다가 느리게 말을 이었다. "한 개만..." 대답을 들은 매그는 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 예상했던 답은 아니었다. 매그는 죄책감이 저를 콕콕 찌르는 것을 느꼈다. 얘가 뭐 제대로 얘기를 안해주니 그렇지. 매그가 투덜댔다. "뭐야. 너 저번에는 그럼 하나도 못 느꼈겠네?" 알렉은 눈을 굴리면서 즉시 대답했다. "저도 좋았습니다." 매그는 약간 허탈해지는 것과, 또 저희들의 대화핀트가 어긋났음을 깨닫고 인상을 살짝 찡그렸다. "아니, 너 못 쌌잖아." 알렉은 제 표정을 살피더니 작은 미소를 띄우며 답했다.

"그래도 좋았습니다. 매그너스 씨가 좋아하셨으니까... 꼭 그런 게. 중요한 건 아니잖습니까. 전 그거면 됩니다."

매그는 그 말을 듣자마자 제 보디가드, 알렉산더에 대한 관심이 다시금 치솟음을 느꼈다. 이렇게 순수할 수가 있다니. 정말 바보같을 정도로 순진하잖아? 꼭 열 세살 아이 시절로 돌아간 것 같았다. 매그는 씩 웃고는 말했다. "너 나 진짜 좋아하는구나." 알렉은 침을 한번 삼키더니 대답했다. "그렇습니다." 매그는 비스듬히 밑을 내려다보는 알렉의 귀끝이 살짝 달아오른 것을 눈치채고는 조용히 얘기했다. 이런 감정은 조금 오랜만이었다. 처음에는 약간 어긋났지만, 어쩌면 지금부터 잘 시작할 수 있을지도 모른다. 그리고, 절 이렇게 좋아해주는 사람을 그냥 보내기는 낭비라는 생각도 들었다. 뭐, 안 되면 마는 거고. 어쨌든 제가 손해볼 것은 없었다.

"너 형이랑 진짜로 진지하게 한 번 만나볼래?"

잠시 침묵하던 알렉이 눈을 굴리더니 물었다. "그럼 그거도 해야 합니까?" 

매그는 어리둥절해서 되물었다. 그거가 뭔데? "그거?" 매그가 질문에 질문으로 답하자 보디가드의 뺨이 살짝 달아올랐다. 매그는 이어진 말이 아닌 그 반응을 보고서야 이 순진한 구)아다 청년이 무슨 얘기를 하는지를 깨달았다.

"아시잖습니까. 그거 말입니다... 그거." 

"섹스? 해야지."

섹스를 왜 안 해. 섹스가 얼마나 좋은데. 매그가 마음 속으로 빠르게 투덜거리는 동안 답은 바로 돌아왔다. "그럼 좀 어려울 것 같습니다. 죄송합니다." 보디가드는 잠시 멈췄다가 입을 다시 열었다. "아시다시피 제가 충분히 만족을 못 시켜 드릴거 같아서...괜찮으시다면 연습을 좀. 하고 싶습니다." 매그는 참지 못하고 웃음을 터트렸다. 170명이 넘는 사람들을 만나 왔지만 이런 애는 처음이었다. 단순히 아다여서는 아닌 것 같았다. 이 보디가드는 조금 특이했다. "그래? 연습해. 그럼. 시간 얼마나 주면 되는데?"

"음.. 한 달 어떻습니까?" 알렉이 머뭇거리다가 답했다.

"너무 길어. 1주."

"1주는 너무..짧습니다. 2주는 어떻습니까?"

너 나랑 흥정하니? 그냥 연습 나랑 하자. 매그는 에효 하고 한숨을 내쉬려다가 고개를 끄덕였다. 스스로 스킬을 연습해 오겠다고 이렇게까지 솔직하게 말한 것 역시도 알렉산더가 처음이었다. 하여간 특이하네. 겉보기에는 찔러도 바늘 하나 안나올거 같이 딱딱한 주제에 혼자서 딜도를 갖고 놀겠다고? 매그는 눈을 가늘게 떴다. 2주 후에 할 때는 뒤로 자위하는 거부터 시켜야겠네.

"연습 잘 했는지 검사할거야." 

"열심히 하겠습니다. 믿고 맡겨주십시오."

알렉은 미소를 짓고는 힘차게 고개를 끄덕였다. 군기가 잔뜩 들어간 그 대답에 매그는 웃을 수밖에 없었다. 쟤는 섹스 하면서도 새로운 자세 하면 저러겠다. 열심히 하겠습니다. 매그는 촬영중에도 그 생각으로 킥킥거리다가 몇번이나 NG를 냈다.


	4. Chapter 4

[Pandemonium]

붉게 반짝이는 네온사인을 보며 눈을 깜박인 알렉이 입술을 깨물었다. 일을 마치고 난 이후라 조금 피곤했지만 매그너스씨에게 연습을 열심히 하겠다고 약속했었다. 2주는 짧은 시간이었고, 연습은 빨리 시작할수록 좋았다. 잘 할 수 있겠지. 후 하고 한숨을 몰아쉰 알렉은 배워야 할 목록을 머릿속으로 빠르게 정리한 뒤 클럽 안으로 한 발짝을 내딛었다. 

클럽 안으로 들어선 알렉은 눈을 휘둥그레 떴다. 과연 이드리스에서 제일 물이 좋기로 유명한 판데모니엄답게 화려했고, 사람들은 넘쳐났다. 잘 할 수 있을지 모르겠네. 꾸민다고 꾸미고 왔는데, 다들 너무 엄청나 보였다. 초조해진 알렉은 인터넷에서 본 유혹의 기술 17000가지를 떠올린 후 제 청남방의 단추를 두 개 더 풀었고, 고민하다가 하나는 그냥 다시 채웠다. 제모를 마치고 반지르르해진 제 가슴은 아직 적응되지 않았다. 그냥 맨정신에 하기는 조금 힘들거 같네. 매그너스가 자주 마신다는 술 나도 마셔봐야지. 마티니를 단숨에 들이켜 비운 알렉은 올리브를 씹으며 얼굴을 찡그렸고, 카타리나를 발견하고는 눈이 동그래져서 그쪽으로 걸어가기 시작했다. 이미 알렉의 다리는 술기운으로 살짝 풀린 상태였다.

"매니저님!!!"

고개를 돌린 카타리나는 자신보다 더 놀라 보였다. 알렉은 방긋 웃으며 고개를 꾸벅 숙였다. 주위를 둘러보았지만 매그너스는 없는 것 같았다. "여기서 뵙게 될 줄은 미처 몰랐습니다!!" 고개를 쳐든 알렉은 살짝 어지러움을 느끼며 머리를 흔들었다. 술잔을 손에 든 카타리나가 제게 대고 뭐라고 속삭였지만, 음악 소리 때문에 들을 수 없었기에 알렉은 고함을 쳤다. "죄송합니다! 잘 못 알아 듣겠습니다!!"

"...매그너스는 어딨어?"

조금 더 조용한 바 쪽으로 이동한 알렉은 미소를 짓고는 말했다. 매니저님 정말 매그너스 씨 생각 많이 하시는구나. "자택에서 주무시고 계실 겁니다." 카타리나가 자신을 위아래로 두세번 훑더니 눈썹을 찡그리는 것을 보고 알렉은 자신감이 조금 줄어드는 것을 느꼈다. 청바지가 너무 꽉 끼나. 아님 머리가 별로인가. 오늘 연습 하고 가야 하는데. "...저 이상합니까?" 초조해진 알렉이 물었다. 폰을 꺼내 무언가를 신나게 두들기던 카타리나는 멍하니 고개를 저어 보였다. 안 되겠다. 입술을 세게 깨문 알렉은 제이스가 제 가슴을 칭찬했던 것을 떠올리고는 결국 청남방의 단추 하나를 더 풀었다. 몇몇 여자들이 절 흘긋거리는 것이 느껴졌지만 알렉은 그 시선을 무시한 채 옆자리의 남자를 슬쩍 돌아보았다. 남자가 저를 마주 바라보자 알렉은 수줍은 미소를 지어 보였다. 제발 저 연습 도와주세요. 알렉은 마음 속으로 속삭였다. 신음 어떻게 내야 하는지도 알려주시고요. 뻣뻣하게 굴지 않는 법도 가르쳐주세요. 매그너스 씨 만족시켜줄 수 있게. 

***

"그래서 온 거야? 남친 만족시켜주고 싶어서?"

알렉의 옆에 앉은 남자의 한 손은 알렉의 허벅지 위에 올라가 있었다. 알렉은 마시던 진을 내려놓고는 표정을 찌푸렸다가, 밝게 웃으며 고개를 끄덕였다. 매그너스 씨는 왜 이런 걸 좋아하시는 걸까. 아직 모르겠지만 분명 이유가 있겠지. 더 많이 마셔보면 나도 알게 되려나. "이런 클럽은 처음입니다. 제대하고.. 바로 맡은 게 경호업체 일이라서 말입니다."

"왜 제대했는데?"

이제 호지의 손은 알렉의 허벅지 안쪽을 쓰다듬고 있었다. 그것을 인식한 순간 알렉은 제 성기로 피가 몰리는 것을 느끼고, 부끄러워져 고개를 숙였다. 이게 어떤 느낌일지 알았다. 미리 풀어놓은 뒤가 조금 가려워졌다. 곧 호지의 다른 손이 알렉의 붉어진 한쪽 뺨 위로 올라왔고, 알렉은 슬그머니 고개를 들었다. 알렉은 바 위에 놓여진 맥주병에 시선을 고정한 채 침을 삼켰고, 입을 열었다. 시간을 딱히 낭비하고 싶지는 않았다. "제가 연습하는 거 도와주시면... 알려드리겠습니다." 호지는 웃음을 터트렸다. 얘 남친 누군지 모르겠지만 진짜 병신이네. 호지는 손을 미끄러트려 알렉의 앞섶을 감쌌다. 오. "너 예민하구나." 익숙하지 않은 온기에 제 성기가 꿈틀대는 것을 느낀 알렉의 볼이 더 붉어졌다. 알렉의 손은 여전히 바 테이블에 올라가 있었다. 알렉은 작은 소리로 속삭였다. "칭찬입니까?" 호지는 고개를 끄덕이고는 웃으며 말했다. "그래."

"감사합니다." 씽긋 웃은 알렉이 답했다.

***

판데모니엄 곳곳에는 파티션이 있었고, 작은 방들은 나뉘어져 두 명, 혹은 그 이상으로 붙어있는 사람들을 가려주고 있었다. 크게 울리는 음악소리는 곳곳에서 울려퍼지는 신음과 교성을 감춰주었고, 사랑은 빠르게 피어올랐다가는 사그라들었다. 

알렉은 제 청바지 위로 구멍을 꾹꾹 누르는 손을 느끼며 저도 모르게 신음했다. 남자가 킥킥대며 뭐라고 하는 것 같았지만 단어들은 머릿속에 둥둥 떠다니며 자신이 소리를 이해할 수 없게 만들고 있었다. 알렉은 눈을 감은 채 애타게 남자의 입술을 쫓았다. 으응, 으으응, 알렉은 남자의 무릎 위에서 몸을 마구 흔들었고, 남자의 금발 머리를 헤집으며 몸을 더욱 붙였다. 정신이 하나도 없었다. 연습.. 연습 해야 하는데 왜 이러지.

알렉은 문이 거센 소리를 내며 열리는 것을 듣고 남자에게서 떨어져 화다닥 몸을 일으켰고, 잠시 비틀거리다가 들어온 사람을 보고는 그대로 굳었다. 이게 환각이 아니라면 자다 깬 것이 분명할 텐데도 매그의 피부에서는 반짝반짝 윤이 나고 있었다. 알렉은 놀라서 말을 더듬었다. 왜 여기 계시지? 아무도 대동하시지도 않고. "안 주무시고 여기는 어쩐 일이십니까?" 매그는 그 말에는 대답을 하지 않았고, 알렉을 한 번 노려보았다가 씨근거리며 호지에게 이글거리는 눈총을 보냈다. "야. 꺼져." 호지는 알겠다는 듯 웃으며 어깨를 으쓱해보였고 티셔츠를 집어들고는 사라졌다. 

"씨발 너 지금 나랑 장난하냐. 내가 씨발, 야."

매그는 욕을 중얼거리며 문을 잠궜고, 몸을 돌려 빠르게 알렉 쪽으로 다가갔다. 알렉의 머리는 헝크러져 있었고, 셔츠는 두어 개의 단추만 채워져 있었다. 청바지의 벨트는 풀린 채로 지퍼가 내려가 안에 입은 회색 브리프를 내보이고 있었는데, 이미 프리컴이 흐른 브리프는 짙게 젖어 있었다. 당황한 알렉은 붉게 부어오른 입술을 핥으며 매그의 눈치를 살폈다. 왜 화나신거지. 그나저나 아까 그 남자, 매그너스 씨한테 그런 소리 들었다고 악플 다는 건 아니겠지. 큰일났네. 매그는 제 보디가드의 앞에 선 채 알렉을 계속 노려보았고, 알렉이 고개를 숙이며 살짝 시선을 피하자 씨근거리며 작은 협탁 위에 놓인 젤을 집어들었다.

"야. 벗어. 니 남친이 지금 니 안으로 들어가고 싶어해."

살짝 얼굴을 붉힌 알렉은 후다닥 브리프와 청바지를 한꺼번에 내리고는 소파에 앉아, 다리를 넓게 벌렸다. 그런 알렉을 바라본 매그는 흥 하고는 어이없다는 듯이 코웃음을 한번 쳤다. "너 왁싱했네? 참 빠르기도 하다." 알렉은 조바심이 나서 침을 꿀꺽 삼킨 뒤 입술을 깨물었다. 미리 말씀을 드렸어야 했는데. "...마음에 안 드신다면 죄송합니다. 매그너스 씨께서는 하고 계셔서...저도 해ㅇ..." 매그는 한숨을 쉬더니 알렉의 허벅지 안쪽을 가볍게 두들겨 말을 잘랐다. "뒤로 돌아. 자세 알지. 뭐 말하는지." 알렉은 세차게 고개를 끄덕이고는 미소를 지었다. 엉덩이를 한껏 올리고 다리를 벌린 알렉이 머뭇거리다가 입을 뗐다. "잘 할 수 있을지는 모르겠지만..." 순간 매그의 입이 동시에 열렸고, 둘은 같은 소리를 냈다.

"열심히 하겠습니다."

***

길게 신음한 매그는 머리를 이리저리 대충 넘기고는 씨근거렸다. 알렉은 왜 그러지 싶어 매그의 표정을 살피기 위해 노력했지만 역광이라 잘 알아볼 수가 없었다. 그래도 매그와 닿는 부분은 시원해서 느낌이 좋았다. "야. 너 지금... 혹시 인펜했어?" 알렉의 눈이 둥그래졌다. 머리가 어질어질했지만 그 단어는 알아들을 수 있었다. 인펜이라니, 인펜은 요새 유행하는 마약의 이름이었다. "저는 그런거 안 합니다. 저희 직업상..." 아읏!! 알렉은 눈 앞에 번개가 치는 것을 느꼈고, 말을 끝맺지 못한 채 허리를 휘며 작게 비명을 질렀다. 아...아... 알렉이 몸을 바들바들 떨며 신음을 흘리는 동안 매그는 알렉의 안을 몇 번 세게 쳐올리며 으르렁거렸다. 

"씨발, 그런데 너 오늘 왜 이래? 응? 전이랑 반응이, 너 진짜 전에 하나도 못 느꼈구나. 미친 씨발 이건 존나...미친..." 

알렉은 도대체 이게 무슨 느낌인지 알 수가 없어서 가죽 소파를 꽉 움켜쥔 채 계속 몸을 떨었다. 불기둥이 저를 쑤시는 것 같았다. 맞다. 매그너스 씨 말에 대답해야 되는데. "그게 아ㄴ..." 이번에도 말을 끝맺지 못한 알렉의 고개가 뒤로 휙 넘어갔다. 매그가 제 보디가드의 안을 거칠게 쳐올리며 끝까지 박아넣었기 때문이었다. 응앗...아으... 알렉의 입에서 가냘픈 신음성이 흘렀고 알렉은 저도 모르게 허리를 뒤챘다. 이상한 느낌이 아픈 것을 능가하고 있었다. 알렉은 고개를 한껏 뒤로 꺾어 매그의 얼굴을 바라보았다. 땀에 살짝 젖은 매그의 얼굴은 위험할 정도로 치명적이었기에 알렉은 목을 울려 신음했고, 저를 채우는 매그를 조였다.

자세가 바뀌자, 알렉은 힘이 들어가지 않는 다리를 들어 매그의 허리를 감았다. 이러면 더 좋다고 인터넷에서 봤었다. 매그너스도 더 느낄 수 있겠지. 알렉은 눈을 뜨려고 노력했으나 도저히 눈을 뜰 수가 없었기에 매그의 어깨를 꽉 잡고 매달리면서 속삭였다. "좋으, 좋으십니까? 매그너스 씨가아...좋으신 건지, 말씀해 주십시오." 말을 마친 알렉은 헉헉대며 숨을 골랐다. 가슴이 터질 것 같고 찌릿찌릿한 것이 전기에 감전된 것 같았다. 매그는 잠깐 침묵하다가 그런 알렉을 꽉 한번 안은 후 놓아주었고, 알렉의 귀에 대고 속삭였다. 

"그래, 엄청 좋아." 

알렉은 그 대답을 듣자마자 마구 도리질을 치며 매그의 어깨에 제 얼굴을 묻었다. 내가 좋다고... 매그너스 씨가 내가 좋다고 말해줬어. 가슴 안에서 뭔가 팡 하고 터지는 것 같았다. 흐윽, 흐윽 하는 신음성이 알렉의 입에서 새어나왔고, 동시에 매그는 "씨발," 하고 욕을 내뱉으며 알렉의 안으로 빠르게 추삽질 하며 거친 신음을 흘렸다. 알렉은 제 안에 뜨거운 것이 확 퍼지는 것을 느끼고는 안도하며 몸에 힘을 스르르 풀었다. 가까스로 눈을 뜬 알렉은 매그가 절 내려다보고 있다는 것을 눈치채고 괜찮다는 뜻으로 나른한 미소를 지어 보였다. 매그는 약간 피곤해 보였지만 그래도 완벽했다. 알렉은 잠깐 목을 가다듬고는 입술을 핥았고, 매그에게 물었다. 확인을 해야 맘이 놓일 것 같았다. "...좋으셨.." 매그의 혀가 다시금 알렉의 입 안으로 침범하며 단어를 앗아갔다. 알렉은 매그의 혀에 제 혀를 감고서 끙끙거리며 흐느끼다가, 제 안에서 부피를 키워가는 성기를 느끼고는 저도 모르게 허리를 들어 매그 쪽으로 붙였다.

입술이 떨어지자 알렉은 색색거리며 다시 매그를 바라보았다. 판데모니엄의 파랗고 붉은 빛을 받은 매그는 꼭 자신을 파멸시키러 온 악마 같았다. "당신 너무..." 알렉은 침을 꿀꺽 삼키고는 얘기했다. "아름다워요." 파멸당할 준비는 되어 있었다.

매그는 눈썹을 찌푸리며 그런 알렉을 내려다보았고, 예고도 없이 제 성기를 쑥 뽑아내며 중얼거렸다. "넌... 완전... 조인다." 알렉은 그 움직임에 으으응 하고는 몸을 휘며 덜덜 떨었다. 몸이 제대로 움직여지지가 않았다. 눈 앞에서는 스파크가 계속해서 튀고 있었다.

조금 진정한 알렉은 배 위로 왼손을 뻗어, 잠시 망설이다가 프리컴을 흘리며 아플 정도로 서 있는 제 성기를 잡았다. 알렉은 제 성기를 흔들기 전 입술을 깨물었고, 제 앞에 서 있는 매그를 간절하게 바라보았다. 매그는 바지 지퍼를 잠그지 않고 자신을 쳐다보고 있었다. 조인다는 거도 칭찬이겠지. "해도 되겠습니까?" 매그가 한 손을 턱에 댄 채로 고개를 끄덕였다. 알렉은 매그의 눈을 계속 쳐다보며 손을 움직였고, 몇 십 초도 되지 않아 사정했다.

사정을 마치고 힘이 빠진 알렉의 다리가 털썩 하고 떨어져 열렸다. 안에서는 매그의 정액이 새어나와 검은 소파 위에 흰 얼룩을 남기고 있었다. 매그는 그걸 보고는 휘유 하고 휘파람을 한 번 불었다.

"장관이네."

매그는 주머니에서 폰을 꺼내더니 찰칵 하고 그런 알렉을 찍었다. 알렉은 눈을 뜨지 않은 채 한 다리를 들어 제 다리 사이가 잘 보이도록 벌렸다. 뒤가 얼얼하고 쓰라렸지만 매그가 제 사진을 찍는 것 같아서였다. 완벽한 남자친구이고 싶었다. 제 앞에서 다시 한번 찰칵 하고 플래시가 터지는 것을 느낀 알렉은 배시시 미소를 지었다. 키스도 하고, 좋다는 소리도 듣다니 진짜로 매그와 이어진 기분이 들었다. 나중에 더 잘 하면 사랑한다고도 해 주시겠지. 알렉의 가슴이 기대에 차서 두근거렸다.

"좋으셨다니 다행입니다." 

행복한 웃음이 섞인 알렉의 말을 들은 매그는 얼굴을 팍 찡그린 채 테이블 위로 핸드폰을 내던졌다. 핸드폰은 요란한 소리를 내며 테이블에 부딪힌 뒤 바닥으로 떨어졌고, 알렉은 영문을 모른 채 재빨리 몸을 일으켜 씩씩대며 서 있는 매그에게 핸드폰을 건넸다. 매그는 알렉에게 핸드폰을 받자마자 다시 방 반대편으로 던졌고, 알렉은 옷도 입지 않은 채로 그렇게 다섯 번 정도 핸드폰 캐치볼을 했다. 매그가 더 이상 핸드폰을 던지지 않게 되어서야 알렉은 옷을 주워입을 수 있었다.


	5. Chapter 5

매그는 제 앞에 앉아 라파엘과 노닥거리는 사이먼을 빤히 쳐다보았다. 자신은 이제 배우 쪽으로 방향을 틀었지만 제 후배 사이먼은 아직도 음반을 내며 활동하고 있었다. 능력있는 작곡가 라파엘을 만난 덕도 무시할 수는 없었는데, 라파엘은 사이먼이 제 뮤즈라며 제 ‘아기새’의 음색에 어울리는 가사와 곡을 언제나 헌정하고는 했기 때문이다.

곡 하나에 떡 한번, 존나 싸네. 매그는 멍하니 생각했다. 사실 사이먼의 노래는 듣기에 나쁘지 않았다. 아니, 나쁜 것 이상이었다. 가수에게는 타고난 목소리 자체가 재능이다. 사이먼의 목소리는 부드러우며 감미로웠고, 잔잔하고 어쿠스틱한 선율에 잘 어우러지며 감정을 전달해 주고는 했다. 매그는 붙어서 무언가를 속삭이는 둘을 흘끗 바라보고는 시선을 돌렸다. 그때 나한테도 저런 존재가 있었더라면 내 삶이 달라졌을까? 매그는 씁쓸한 마음으로 괜스레 제 목을 어루만졌다.

“스토커 잡혔다고 들었어요, 괜찮아요? 합의는요?”

사이먼이 걱정스럽게 건네는 말에 매그는 어색하게 웃으며 고개를 끄덕여보였다.

“합의는 해 줄 생각 없어. 요새 하도 뒤숭숭해서 일단은 어디를 가든 보디가드 데리고 다니고 있기는 한데, 처벌하는 게 낫지 싶어서.”

사이먼은 제게 위로하는 듯한 미소를 보내고는 제 작업으로 고개를 돌렸다. 라파엘은 그런 사이먼을 애정어린 눈길로 바라보고 있었다. 사이먼은 언제나 다정하고 상냥했고, 주변의 사람들을 돌볼 줄 알았다. 사이먼에게 안티 팬이 있다는 소문은 지금까지 한 번도 들어본 적이 없었다... 자신과는 다르게. 어쩌면 라파엘이 사이먼에게 반하는 건 당연한 일이었을지도 모른다. 그도 그럴 것이, 도대체 누가 태양을 거부할 수 있단 말인가? 

***

티끌하나 없이 데뷔 초의 순수함을 그대로 가지고 있는 사이먼을 만나자, 매그는 갑자기 저만 때가 묻고 더러워진 것 같은 기분을 지울수가 없었다. 출발할 때는 같은 곳에서 다들 즐겁게 웃고 있었는데 지금은 아예 다른 곳에 와 있는 느낌이었다. 게다가 서른이라니, 이제 어리다고는 할 수 없는 나이다. 지금까지야 솔직하고 털털한 매력으로 대중들에게 어필해 왔다지만 이게 언제까지 갈지는 모르는 일이고, 매그 스스로도 제 성깔이 더럽기로 유명하다는 걸 알고 있었다. 오죽하면 매친개 매친놈이 별명이겠어. 매그는 피식 헛웃음을 쳤다. 배우로 전향하고 나니 이미지에 신경이 쓰이는 것을 무시할 수는 없었다. 카밀과의 일도, 조지와의 일도 있다 보니 더욱 그랬다. 

" ...입으로 해 드릴까요?"

매그는 제 보디가드의 말을 듣고 퍼뜩 정신을 차렸다. 최근 새 드라마 [섀도우헌터] 에서 조주연 역할을 맡게 되었기에, 밤이고 낮이고 불려 다니느라 알렉은 제 집에서 숙식을 해결하고 있었다. 알렉은 직업정신이 투철하여 '제 몸'을 돌봐주는 소기의 목적을 아주 잘 달성해 내고 있었다. 특히 제 몸 중 하반신 부분에 대해서 말이다. 매그는 고개를 돌려 알렉을 올려다보았다.

"할 줄이나 알아? 섹스도 못하는게."

"죄송합니다. 그냥 기분이 조금 안 좋아 보이시길래..."

매그는 알렉의 말을 자르며 제 바지를 끌어내렸다. "네가 먼저 빨아준다고 한거다. 무릎 꿇고 입 벌려. 이 쓰지말고. 혀 이용해서 입술로 빨아봐. 코로 숨쉬고." 책상 밑으로 기어들어온 알렉은 제 성기를 한 손에 든 채로 배시시 웃었다. 손에 든 게 같은 남성의 성기가 아니라 무슨 로또라도 된다는 듯이. "알겠습니다." 알렉이 제 성기를 삼키기 시작하자 매그는 눈을 가늘게 뜬 후 고개를 내려 알렉의 까맣고 동그란 뒤통수를 노려보았다. 알렉은 평균 이상인 제 성기를 뿌리 끝까지 삼키고 있었다. 목 뒤까지 들어찬 게 분명해 보였음에도 알렉은 켁켁대는 소리 하나 내지 않은 채 양 손을 제 허벅지에 올리고는 목구멍을 조이며 혀를 이용해 기둥을 쓸고는 입술을 모았다. 알렉이 살짝 앓는 소리를 내며 각도를 틀자 매그는 헉 하고 숨을 들이키며 알렉의 이마를 뒤로 밀었다. 알렉은 바로 입을 더 크게 벌린 채 눈을 떴고, 매그는 그런 알렉을 더 밀며 제 몸은 의자 뒤로 뺐다. 알렉의 입에서 성기가 밀려나왔다. 눈을 동그랗게 뜬 알렉의 입에서는 침이 주르르 흘러 바닥으로 뚝 떨어졌다. 알렉은 살짝 당황한 듯 눈을 깜박이고서 물었다.

"제 입이... 마음에 안 드십니까?"

매그는 눈을 감은 상태로 몇 십 초 정도 있었다. 제 다리 사이에 꿇어앉은 알렉은 제가 눈을 뜨자마자 다시 말했다. "죄송합니다." 매그는 느리게 물었다. 왜 화가 나는지 이유를 알 수가 없었다. "뭐가 죄송한데?" 알렉이 서둘러 입을 열더니 말했다.

"허락을 해 주셨는데도 만족시켜드리지 못해서 말입니다. 펠라는 나름대로 자신 있었는데, 혹시 아프셨습니까? 맘에 안 드시는 부분을 말씀해주시면 고치겠습니다."

매그는 가만히 눈을 깜박이며, 저를 올려다보는 청년을 내려다보았다. 프리컴과 침으로 번들거리는 입술을 한 알렉의 녹색 눈은 순진무구했다. 매그는 참을 수 없는 답답함을 느끼며 눈을 치켜떴고 한숨을 내쉬었다. 매그는 알렉이 답을 기다리고 있다는 것을 알고 천천히 입을 열었다. "네 펠라는 완벽했어." 알렉이 볼을 긁적이더니 슬쩍 미소지었다. "감사합니다." 매그는 순간 화가 치솟는 것을 느끼며 내뱉었다.

"나 이전에 만난 사람들한테도 그렇게 말했겠지? 네 입을 사용해 줘서 감사하다고?"

알렉의 얼굴이 놀란 표정으로 바뀌었다. 알렉은 고개를 저었다. "매그너스 씨가 좋아하시니까 저도 좋아서 그런 겁니다." 매그는 팩 쏘았다. "난 네 펠라가 완벽하다고 했지 좋다고는 안 했어." 알렉은 눈을 꿈벅이며 이해하지 못하겠다는 표정을 지었다. 매그는 짜증이 나는 스스로에게 짜증이 났다. 당연히 저 입도 내가 처음일 줄 알았는데. 분명히 켁켁대면서 눈물 흘리고 그럴 줄 알았지. 열심히 한다고도 안 했네 생각해보니. 진짜 섹스만 나랑 처음 한 거였네. 매그는 씩씩댔다. 

알렉은 가만히 입술을 깨물고 있다가 손등으로 입술을 닦고는 천천히 몸을 일으켰다. 알렉이 문 밖으로 나가자 매그는 의자에 등을 기댄 채 눈을 감았다. 마음이 뒤숭숭했다. 과거. 현재. 미래. 커리어. 가족. 사랑. 제 삶의 모든 것이 카오스였다. 확실한 게 하나만 있었어도... 잠시 뒤 문에서 똑똑 노크소리가 들렸고, 들어오라고 외친 후에야 느리게 눈을 뜬 매그는 그것이 제 보디가드임을 알았다. 알렉은 멈칫거리더니 실론티 캔을 양 손으로 내밀었다. "홍차 좋아하신다고 봤는데... 편의점에 이것밖에 없어서 말입니다." 매그는 입술 안쪽을 깨물며 알렉을 올려다보다가 테이블을 검지손가락으로 톡톡 두들겼다. 알렉은 책상 위에 실론티 캔을 올려두고서 몸을 돌렸다. 알렉은 항상 거실에서 있는 듯 없는 듯 조용히 대기하고 있고는 했다. 알렉이 문고리를 돌리기 직전 매그가 외쳤다. 단순히 충동이었다. 

"너 펠라 받아본 적 있어?"

알렉은 잠시 그대로 굳었고, 고개만 슬쩍 돌려 매그를 쳐다본 후 살짝 시선을 내리깔고는 머리를 흔들었다. 매그는 한숨을 내쉬고는 말했다. 

"그럴 줄 알았어. 야. 이리와."

알렉은 뒷짐을 진 채 부동자세를 유지하며 매그의 앞으로 빠르게 다가왔다. 매그는 일어나 알렉을 테이블에 밀어 앉혔고, 문을 잠근 후 알렉의 앞에 털썩 주저앉아 알렉의 다리를 벌렸다. "...무슨..." 매그가 제 벨트에 손을 대자 알렉이 말을 멈췄다. 드러난 알렉의 성기는 이미 완전히 발기해 프리컴으로 젖어 있었다. "저한테 해주시겠다는 겁니까?" 알렉이 더듬더듬 얘기했다. 매그는 말없이 알렉의 성기 끝을 물었고, 곧바로 홱 고개를 떼냈다. 

"야!! 씨발, 지금 장난해?"

알렉은 사정하면서 눈을 꼭 감은 채로 말했다. "죄, 죄송합, 저도 모르게, 아...읏...죄송..."

인상을 쓴 매그는 바닥에 침을 몇 번 뱉으며 온통 새빨개진 알렉을 바라보았고, 투덜거리며 티슈를 빼들어 제 얼굴을 대충 문질렀다. 어차피 조금 있다가 메이크업 다시 해야 되니까. 사정을 마치고 눈을 뜬 알렉은 바로 저를 돌아다보고는 펄쩍 뛰었다. "어..어떡하죠. 매그너스 씨 화장...아...어떡해..." 알렉의 목소리는 울먹이고 있었다. 매그는 어이가 없어져 눈을 굴렸다. 얘는 진짜 답이 없어. "죄송합니다. 어쩌지... 기분 나쁘셨죠. 제가 처음이라... 조절을 못 해서..." 매그는 코웃음을 치며 티슈를 몇 장 뽑고는 알렉의 성기를 쥔 후 닦아주었다. 알렉은 잠시 굳어서 파득 몸을 떨었고, 입술을 비죽거리다가는 작게 죄송합니다... 하고 속삭이더니 정수기로 다가가 물을 받은 후 제게 건넸다. 컵에 꽂힌 빨대를 보며 매그는 눈을 다시 굴렸다. 내가 어린 애인줄 아나. 쪼로록 소리가 멈추자 알렉은 컵을 내려놓더니 제 앞에 무릎을 꿇었다. 

"저한테...하셔도 됩니다."

알렉의 목소리는 작았다. 매그는 피식 웃었다. 난 왜 얘를 놀려주고 싶을까. "뭘 해도 되는데?" 매그는 모르는 척 물었다. 알렉은 입술을 핥더니 대답했다. "무엇이든...얼..싸도 괜찮고요. 원하신다면...입에 하셔도 됩니다." 알렉의 얼굴은 간절해 보였고 필사적이었기에 매그는 조금 인상을 쓰고는 물었다. 얘는 진짜 조금 4차원같아. 컨셉이 아니고, 진짜로. 생각의 구조가 남달라. "왜 받아주려고 하는데?" 머뭇거리며 이어진 알렉의 대답에 매그는 입을 딱 벌렸다.

"제가 잘못을 했잖습니까."

"그게 무슨 잘못이야?" 매그가 벌떡 일어서자 알렉은 어리둥절한 표정이 되었다. 녹색 눈이 묻고 있었다. 잘못 아닙니까? 알렉이 말했다. "잘못 아닙니까?" 매그는 하 하고 코웃음을 쳤다. 얘 진짜 노답이다. 매그는 신경질적으로 머리를 긁고는 외쳤다. 

"형은 너만 보면, 정말 화가 난다. 알렉산더."

알렉이 즉시 답했다. "죄송합니다." 매그는 발을 쾅 하고는 굴렀다. "니가 씨발, 그러니까 화난다고." 알렉은 입을 꼭 다물고는 침을 삼켰다. 잠시 방 안에는 씩씩거리는 소리만 가득찼다. 매그는 욕을 내뱉으며 얼굴을 찌푸렸고 손으로 제 얼굴을 비비다가, 알렉이 저를 쳐다보고 있음을 깨닫고 "뭐!" 하고 소리쳤다. 제가 화를 내는 것이 부당하다는 것을 알면서도 화가 나서 참을 수가 없었다. 알렉은 조용히 입을 열고 말했다. 

"그러시면 소중한 피부 다 상하십니다."

매그는 핏 하고는 코웃음을 치더니 제 뺨을 찰싹 때렸다. 알렉이 벌떡 일어섰다. 매그는 다른 손을 들어 다른 쪽 뺨을 찰싹 내려쳤다. "아야!" 스냅 조절에 실패한 매그가 얼굴을 찡그리며 다른 쪽 손을 든 순간 알렉이 손목을 잡아챘다. 알렉의 악력은 강했고 손목에서 느껴지는 힘은 제 뺨에서 느껴지는 화끈거림보다 심했다. 알렉은 가라앉은 어조로 말했다. "잘못했습니다. 그러지 마시고 절 때리십시오." 매그는 잡히지 않은 다른 손을 들었으나 알렉은 날쌔게 손을 바꿔 잡으며 양 손목을 고정했다. 알렉은 이제 화가 나 보였고, 녹갈색의 눈은 이제 분노로 타오르고 있었다. 알렉은 뚝뚝 끊으며 씹어 뱉듯이 말했다.

"본인. 몸을. 소중히 하십시오."

매그는 무릎을 올려 알렉을 가격하려 했으나 알렉은 몸을 비틀어 피했다. 알렉은 그 상태로 매그를 노려보았다. 알렉은 이제 으르렁대고 있었다. 얘 왜 이래. 무섭게. 매그는 손을 흔들었으나 알렉은 놓아주지 않았다. "저한테 약속하십시오. 그 전까지는 안 놓아드릴 겁니다." 매그는 그런 알렉의 일그러진 얼굴을 바라보며 손을 몇 번 쥐었다 폈다 하고는 뾰로통한 목소리로 말했다. 

"네가 꽉 잡아서 내 손에 피 안 통하잖아."

알렉은 매그의 하얘진 손을 바라보자마자 놀란 표정으로 손목을 놓았고, 매그의 손을 부드럽게 주물렀다. "세상에. 죄송합니다. 괜찮으십니까?" 알렉의 눈썹은 축 처져 있었고 목소리에는 염려와 걱정이 어려 있었다. 세상에서 가장 소중하고 연약한 생명체를 만진다는 듯, 긴 손가락이 조심스럽게 매그의 손목을 쓸었다. 

"아프면 어떡하죠. 매그너스 씨 몸에, 저 때문에 상처라도 나면..."

그 다정하고 부드러운 손길에 도저히 참을 수가 없어진 매그는 알렉의 멱살을 움켜쥐고 그를 제 쪽으로 당겼다. 아까까지만 해도 절 고정한 채 움직이지 못하게 했던 보디가드의 몸은 종잇장처럼 쉽게 제게 이끌려왔다. 매그는 무엇인가가 폭발하는 소리를 들었다. 제 가슴 안에서 나는 소리였다. 폭발음과 동시에 격렬한 고통이 찾아왔고, 매그는 으르렁거리며 명령했다.

" 알렉산더, 나한테 키스해."

살짝 붉어진 알렉은 즉시 복종하며 조금 고개를 숙였고, 매그의 입술에 제 입술을 내렸다. 알렉은 매그의 아랫입술을 물며 눈을 감았고, 천천히 그리고 부드럽게 매그의 입술 안을 가르며 혀를 넣은 후 목을 울려 낮게 신음했다. 제 보디가드의 혀가 제 입안을 정신없이 배회하는 동안 매그는 눈을 부릅뜬 채 그런 알렉의 얼굴을 바라보고 있었다. 곧 알렉은 매그의 혀를 당겨 제 입 안으로 가져간 뒤 쪽쪽 소리를 내며 빨았다. 얼얼해진 매그가 고개를 뒤로 빼려하자 알렉은 흐으응 소리를 내며 붙었고, 매그는 그때서야 알렉의 양 손이 스스로의 수트 재킷을 세게 움켜쥐고 있는 것을 깨닫고 설핏 웃었다. 저와 키스를 할 때든, 섹스를 할 때든 알렉은 제 몸에 손을 댄 적이 없었다. 그날 판데모니엄에서 했던 섹스를 제외하고는 말이다. 

미소를 느낀 알렉이 발개진 볼로 눈을 떴고, 매그를 따라 배시시 웃었다. 녹색 눈에 깃든 무한한 행복을 마주한 매그는 잠시 신이 제게서 앗아간 모든 것 대신 이 청년을 선물로 준 것은 아닐까 생각했다. 한 시대를 호령했던 정복자의 이름을 가진 이 청년은, 자신을 잘 알지도 못하면서 자신을 사랑하고 있었다. 의심의 여지 없이, 그것도 아주 많이.


	6. Chapter 6

카타리나에게 연락을 받고 달려온 알렉은 편지를 들고 무표정한 얼굴로 악에 받힌 글귀들을 한 번 훑어본 후, 내려놓고서 옆에 놓인 사진을 집어들었다. 환하게 웃는 매그의 사진은 수없이 난도질이 되어 있었고, 그 사진을 집어들자 조지 펜할로우와 매그가 찍었던 문제의 사진이 드러났다. 선명한 붉은 글씨가 위에 휘갈겨져 있었다. [걸레.] 심장이 아파진 알렉은 조지와 매그의 사진을 뒤집어 둔 뒤 한숨을 내쉬며 제 가슴을 세게 꾹 눌렀다. 얼마 먹지도 못한 밥이 얹힌 것 같았다. 일개 보디가드인 저조차도 이렇게 속이 상하는데 매그너스 씨는 얼마나 놀랐을지 상상도 되지 않았다. 단지 사랑하는 사람을 만나 사랑을 한 것 뿐이고 그 일이 지난지 몇 년인데도 이렇다니, 알렉은 매그가 그 동안 꽤나 고생을 했겠다고 생각했다. 자신이 매그를 경호해 온 지 간신히 2주가 지나고 있었는데 벌써 이러한 일이 4번이나 있었다. 질투가 나지 않는다면 거짓말이었지만, 일단은 매그가 우선이었기에 알렉은 간신히 그 감정을 눌러 가라앉혔다.

진정한 알렉은 상자 안에 담긴 면도날들을 바라보며 신원미상의 송신인을 향한 선연한 분노가 타오르는 것을 느꼈다. 죽일 수만 있다면 산 채로 심장을 뽑아낸 후 나머지 시체는 그냥 버려뒀을텐데. 영광스런 죽음의 안식마저 찾지 못하게. 감히 어떻게 매그너스 씨한테 그럴 수가 있지. 알렉은 제 입술을 세게 깨물었다. 매그는 1시간째 방문을 잠근 채 밖으로 나오지 않고 있었지만, 그가 울고 있으리라는 것을 알렉은 이미 알고 있었다. 따스한 말을 건네주고 안아주고 싶었지만, 얼굴이 하얗게 질린 매그가 자신을 가볍게 밀치고는 방 안으로 들어가버렸다는 매니저의 말 때문에 그럴 수조차 없었다. 연인이란 서로의 영역을 소중히 해 줘야 한다고 이지에게 들었을 뿐더러, 매그너스 씨는 제 고객이기도 했다. 

***

알렉은 자판기에서 음료를 뽑고 있을 때 남자 두 명이 자신의 뒤에서 제게 건네는 소리를 들었다. "얘 매그너스가 새로 키운다는 강아지잖아. 박냐 박히냐?" 알렉은 성격이 좋다고는 말할 수 없었고, 사실 싸움을 피하려고 하는 타입도 아니었기에 천천히 몸을 돌린 후 고개를 젖혀 그 남자들을 내려다보았다. 키가 크고 체격이 좋은 것은 큰 이점이 되어주었기에, 밖에서라면 이런 일은 상상도 못 할 일이었다. 그러나 남자들은 알렉에게 신경을 쓰지 않고 말을 계속했다.

"얘가 박히겠냐. 박겠지." 

"매그너스 안 죽이지? 나도 다시 한번 먹고 싶ㅇ..."

연예인을 때릴 수는 없었다. 그 몸은 한 사람의 것이 아니었으니까. 그리고 지금 자신은 매그너스의 보디가드 입장으로 일하고 있었다. 여기에서 난리를 쳤다가는 매그너스 씨의 이름에 해가 된다. 알렉은 눈을 느리게 감았다 뜬 뒤 입을 열어 말을 잘랐다. 기획사 안이라 다행인 줄 알아라, 씹새들아. "입 조심하시죠." 이제 알렉의 앞에 선 브루넷의 남자가 툭 말을 던졌다.

"야. 걔가 그렇게 잘 조이냐? 그 걸레는 한 달 이상 만난 애 없어. 조지 제외하고. 너도 똑같을걸. 넌 그냥 생체딜도라고."

알렉은 이를 악물었고, 눈을 부릅뜬 채로 남자를 노려보았다. 조지...씨발 조지. 조져버려? 참기가 힘들어지고 있었다. 군대에 있을 때 자신은 참을성이 없다는 이유로 매번 이모젠에게 지적을 받고는 했었다. "입 조심하시라고 말씀 드렸습니다." 그 때 알렉은 한 남자가 자신의 뒤에서 걸어와 절 치고 지나가며 무리에 합류하는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 고개를 돌린 알렉은 그 남자의 움직임을 천천히 시선으로 쫓았다. 새로 나타난 금발 남자의 얼굴에는 그림같은 미소가 떠올라 있었다. 금발 남자는 여전히 미소를 띄운 채 팔짱을 꼈고, 알렉을 위아래로 천천히 훑더니 입을 뗐다.

"얘가 박힐걸. 판데모니엄에서 하는 거 본 적 있어. 너 신음 쩔던데. 버려지면 나한테 와라. 내가 더 잘 박아줄게."

남자를 물끄러미 바라보던 알렉은 조용히 입을 열었다. 어느 새 분노는 사그라들어 있었고 묘한 짜증만이 가득했다. 박기는 뭘 박아. 넌 내 취향 아니거든? 얼굴 보니까 딱 사이즈 나오는데. "죄송합니다만 저는 8인치 미만으로는 가지 못합니다. 확대 수술을 받으실 예정이십니까? 그러면 고려해 보겠습니다."

알렉은 제 앞에 선 남자들이 얼굴을 찡그리는 것을 가만히 바라보았다. 게이 섹스에 대해 이런 식으로 대놓고 말하는 것이 사람들을 불편하게 만든다는 것은 이미 알고 있었다. 알렉의 그 대답을 들은 금발 남자는 잠시 놀란 듯한 표정이었으나, 서서히 미소가 돌아오더니 곧 그것은 큰 웃음으로 번졌다. 말 한 당사자는 크게 웃고는 알렉의 어깨를 두드렸고, 알렉이 자신을 쳐다보고 있는데도 신경쓰지 않는다는 듯 명함을 꺼내 알렉의 수트 앞 포켓에 찔러넣으며 속삭였다.

"야, 너 정말로 맘에 든다. 애완견이 아니라 사냥개라 이거지. 진짜 매그너스한테 버려지게 되면 연락해라. 응? 내가 잘 키워줄게."

남자가 몸을 물리자 알렉은 시선은 그대로 둔 채 제 포켓에 꽂힌 명함을 빼냈고, 눈도 깜박이지 않고는 등 뒤로 휙 던졌다. 이러한 행동이 저들을 자극하는 것이란 것을 알았지만 도저히 주먹을 쓸 수 없으니 어쩔 수 없었다. 세상에는 벌레들이 너무 많았고, 빨리 매그너스 씨가 보고 싶었다. 촬영은 3시간 째 이어지고 있었고, 제대로 숨을 쉬지 못한 채 기다리는 일은 힘들었다. 매그너스 씨 피곤하겠다. 오늘은 더 열심히 해야지. 알렉은 생각했다.

금발 남자는 감탄의 웃음소리를 내며 연극조로 박수를 쳤다. "세상에, 와. 너 진짜... 존나 내 취향이다. 매그너스한테는 아까워. 그 새끼만 아니었으면 넌 씨발 내가 가지는 거였는데."

더 이상 참기 힘들어진 알렉은 한 발을 앞으로 내딛은 후 조용히 말했다. 알렉의 말투는 여전히 단조로운 채 평이했고, 높낮이가 없어 기계음처럼 들렸다. "전 당신이 가지고 싶다고 가질 수 있는 물건이 아닙니다. 그리고," 알렉은 상체를 앞으로 숙인 후 눈을 크게 뜨고 낮은 목소리로 으르렁거렸다. 이제 그만 닥치고 아가리 묵념해라, 씹새끼야. 진짜 못 들어주겠네. "매그너스 씨는 네 새끼가 아닙니다."

***

알렉은 매그가 회의에 참석한 사이 후다닥 핸드폰을 켜 월록갤로 들어갔다. 요새 항상 매그랑 붙어있다 보니 덕질을 하지 못해 힘들었던 차였다. 물론 촬영 대기를 할 때나, 매그의 집 안 거실에서 기다릴 때도 시간이 있기는 했지만 제 집이 아니다보니 편안한 느낌은 아니었기에 알렉은 언제나 조심조심 기사 사진만을 저장하고는 했다. 매그의 옆에 있으면서 사생 팬이나 열혈 팬들을 많이 보아왔기에, 제가 매그를 좋아한다는 것을 매그에게 들킨다면 혹시 보디가드 일을 그만둬야 하는 것은 아닌지 알렉은 걱정하고 있었다. 자신에게 큰 돈을 서슴없이 내어주고, 제가 술을 마시는 것 같으니 걱정이 되서 달려와 준 상냥하고 다정한 매그너스 씨를 떠나기는 싫었다. 걱정이 되기도 했고 말이다. 알렉은 나중에 꼭 맥스에게 감사 카드를 쓰게 시켜야겠다고 다짐했다. 그럴 날이 왔으면 좋겠네. 

맥스 생각이 나자 시무룩해진 알렉은 새로고침 버튼을 눌렀다. 곧 알렉은 발을 동동 구르며 짤털색창에 들어가 매그의 고화질 짤들과 보정본들을 신나게 짤줍한 뒤 빵빵해진 갤러리에 행복해하며 색창을 나왔고, 개념글들을 훑으며 요새 어떤 무순이 유행인지를 살펴보았다. 혹시라도 센세가 삭튀를 하지는 않을까 하여 탭을 여러개 켜둔 알렉은 침을 꿀꺽 삼키며 홀린 듯 글을 읽어내려갔고, 혼자서 새빨개졌다가는 붉으락푸르락하기를 반복했다. 다 읽은 매그조지 무순에 개추 1개를 준 후 신고버튼을 야무지게 누르고 나온 알렉은 매그너붕붕 무순을 읽고서는 매조개를 해감해주는 다정하고 상냥한 붕붕이에게 영감을 받았고, 자신도 매그에게 요리를 해 주는 다정한 남자친구가 되어야겠다고 결심했다. 아직은 연습 중이지만 언젠가는 가능할 것이다... 언젠가는.

알렉은 매그가 왜 자신의 기사들을 찾아보는지는 알고 있었으나, 그냥 그런 것에 신경을 쓰지 말고 연예인 활동을 했으면 하고 바라기도 했다. 그냥 인터넷 다 폭파시켜버리면 안 될까. 알렉은 씩씩대다가 그럼 자신이 짤줍을 하지 못한다는 사실을 깨닫고는 포기했다. 무순도 못 보잖아! 알렉은 툴툴댔다. 사실 알렉으로서도 몇 번 무순을 쓰려고 시도를 해 본 적이 있었으나, 자신이 똥손이라는 것만 절감한 후 폰을 내팽개치며 포기하고 말았다. ‘알렉의 구멍에 매그의 자지가 들어갔다. 좋습니다...’ 이 문장을 쓰는데 무려 1시간이 걸린 알렉은 제가 쓴 문장을 읽어본 뒤 얼굴이 새빨개진 채로 비명을 질렀고 마른 세수를 한 후 뒤로가기 버튼을 눌렀다. 저게 사실이라니 믿을 수가 없었다. 그러니까 내가 지금 매그너스 씨랑 섹...섹... 그걸 한거잖아!! 알렉은 다시금 행복해져 매그매튜 무순과 매그해슘주 무순에 개추를 날리고는 장문의 설리를 달았다. 매튜 다다리오와 해리 슘 주니어는 최근 매그가 촬영을 시작한 드라마 [섀도우헌터]에서 합을 맞추고 있는 인물이었는데, Rps 커플링이 흥하면서 월록갤이 더욱 활발해졌기 때문에 알렉으로서는 매그의 인기가 더 늘어나지 않을까 하는 기대를 하고 있었다.

어그로를 신고하고 취좆 댓글을 박제한 후 알렉은 이를 갈며 월록갤을 나섰고, 소파에 누운 후 뒹굴며 풍족해진 갤러리를 감상하다가 행동을 멈춘 후 입술을 핥았다. 테이블 위에는 아까까지 매그가 덮고 있었던 보라색 담요가 놓여 있었다. 알렉은 담요를 슬쩍 바라보고는 다시 폰으로 시선을 돌렸고, 그러기를 몇 번 반복하다가 주춤주춤 담요로 다가가 몸을 숙여 담요의 향기를 맡았다. 집중하기 위해 눈은 감은 채였다. 담요에서는 매그가 항상 쓰는 샌달우드 샴푸의 냄새와 함께 포근한 향이 났다. 왠지 모르게 그리운 향이었다. 입술을 깨물었다 핥았다 하며 몇 번 고민한 알렉은 검지손가락을 들어 담요를 슬쩍 찔렀고, 떨리는 손을 들어 담요를 펼친 뒤 각을 맞춰 반듯하게 개 두었다. 알렉은 잠시 서성이며 벽에 붙은 [섀도우헌터] 포스터를 보았고, 떼가고 싶다는 강렬한 욕망을 누른 채 너덜거리는 가장자리의 테이프를 꽉 눌렀다. 매그너스 씨 좋아해요. 알렉은 포스터 속의 매그를 새끼손가락으로 살살 어루만졌고, 제 손가락이 그의 입술에 닿자 화르르 얼굴을 붉히고는 고개를 숙였다. 잠시 뒤 알렉은 테이프를 잘라 포스터의 모서리를 고정해 두고서는 흐뭇한 미소를 지었다. 착한 일 했으니까 이정도는... 머뭇거리던 알렉은 제 입술에 엄지손가락을 꾹 눌렀다가는 떨면서 매그에게 갖다댔고 손가락에 닿는 느낌이 나자 발을 쾅쾅 굴렀다. 매그너스 씨랑 뽀뽀했다!!

***

"@#♤&₩#@"

매그는 웃으며 말했다. 알렉은 그 미소가 가히 세상과도 맞바꿀 만하다고 생각하며 저 역시도 살짝 미소를 지었다. 제 얼굴 근육이 멋대로 움직이는 것은 여전히 낯선 경험이었고 쉽게 적응이 되지 않았다. "야. 너 세바스찬한테 엄청난 인상을 남긴 모양이던데." 매그의 목소리를 듣느라 늦게서야 그 내용을 알아들은 알렉이 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 세바스찬? 그게 누구죠? 매그너스 씨 세바스찬이라는 새끼랑도 잔 건 아니겠죠. 질투를 누른 알렉이 느리게 말했다. 

"...그게 누굽니까?" 

"셉을 몰라?" 

매그의 눈이 동그래졌다. 오늘의 매그는 검푸른 정장을 입은 채 눈가에 반짝이는 글리터를 엄청나게 뿌리고 있었고, 그럼에도 다갈색 눈동자는 그 글리터보다 영롱하고 아름답게 빛을 발하고 있었다. 알렉은 그런 매그가 정말 파괴적인 매력을 지녔다는 것을 새삼 실감할 수 있었다. 제게 매그는 언제나 인간 이상의 존재였지만, 가끔 매그를 보면 정말로 인간을 보는 것 같지 않았다. 이런 존재가 인류에게 주어지다니, 이런 존재와 같은 시대를 살아갈 수 있다니 현 인류는 정말로 축복을 받은 것이라고 알렉은 생각했다. 제가 매그의 부모였더라면 자신은 매그를 집 밖으로 나가지 못하게 했을 터였다. 연예인 데뷔라니, 말도 안 되지. 암. 누가 잡아갈 줄 어떻게 알고.

매그는 어떻게 이런것도 모를수가 있냐는 투로 입을 열었다. "나 아이돌로 활동할 때 그룹이었잖아. Edom. 키 이만하고 곱상하게 생긴. 금발에 눈 파랗고. 목에 이렇게 인간실격이라고 X 문신 있는 애." 알렉이 여전히 느리게 말했다. 매그너스 씨 세바스찬이라는 새끼랑 잔 거 아니죠? 제가 더 열심히 할게요. 연습도 많이많이 할게요. "전 인간이 아닌 인간은 기억하지 못합니다," 매그가 웃음을 터트렸다. 매그의 웃음소리는 언제나 듣기 좋았고, 중독이 되지 않는 마약과도 같았다. 실제로 들으니, 더 아름다웠다. 제 마음에 파문을 일으키며 퍼져나가는 그 웃음을 감상하던 알렉이 말을 이었다.

"매그너스 씨를 제외하고는 말이죠." 

매그가 얼굴을 찡그린 채 웃음을 멈추자 알렉이 한 마디를 덧붙였다. 말을 하고 나니 마음은 평화로워졌다. "매그너스 씨는 제 신입니다." 평이한 어투로 말을 하는 알렉의 얼굴에는 여전히 작은 미소가 떠올라 있었다. 그 진심에 두려움마저 느낀 매그는 입을 다물 수밖에 없었다. 알렉은 그저 ‘오늘 날씨가 좋군요’ 라는 말을 했다는 듯 다시 책으로 고개를 돌렸고, 방 안에는 침묵이 내려앉았다. 알렉이 책을 읽는 동안 매그는 그런 알렉을 바라보고 있었다.

"선물은 절대 매그너스 씨 손으로 받지 마시고, 받으신 게 있으셔도 풀지 마십시오. 제가 확인하고 드리겠습니다. 특히 음료는 항상 새 걸로 드십시오. 절대 남이 주는 거 드시지 마시고요."

알렉은 책에서 시선을 떼고 매그를 바라보며 갑자기 생각났다는 듯 말했다. 매그는 피식 웃으며 뒤로 고개를 살짝 젖혔다. "너 그 말 17번째야. 형이 그렇게 걱정되냐?" 알렉은 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 매그가 저런 식으로 모든 것에 초연하다는 듯 굴 때마다 짜증이 났다. 어떻게 걱정을 안하죠? 매그너스 씨처럼 작고 착한 사람에게 세상은 너무 거칠고 위험하다고요. 17000번 말해도 부족해요. 하지만 알렉은 그냥 사실만을 대답하기로 결심했다. 이제 내가 벌레들한테서 매그너스 씨를 지켜 주면 되니까요! “그렇습니다.”


	7. Chapter 7

"매그너스 씨!!!!!" 오랜만에 얼굴을 본 닷과 잠시 얘기를 나누고 온 매그는 제 보디가드의 고함에 가까운 외침을 듣고는 제 자리에 굳었다. 카타리나와 사이먼, 래그노어가 ‘거 참 곤란하게 됐네’ 하는 얼굴로 자신을 바라보고 있었다.

오늘은 다운월더 매니지먼트의 하반기 회식 날이었다. 알렉이 들어온 이후는 처음 있는 회식이었기에 긴장하지 말라고 말은 해 뒀지만 이렇게 될 줄이야. 눈을 굴린 매그는 비틀거리며 자리에서 일어나려는 제 보디가드의 어깨를 강하게 눌러 제지했고 알렉의 옆자리에 털썩 주저앉아 래그노어에게 눈짓했다. "얘 뭐 먹었어?" 매그가 물었다. "딱 소맥 한잔이었는데...술이 많이 약한가봐." 래그노어가 어깨를 으쓱하자 매그는 그 때에서야 혀를 찼다. 생각해보면 얘 그때 판데모니엄에서도 그랬지. 매그는 제 옆의 알렉이 턱을 괴고는 헤실거리며 저를 바라보고 있는 것을 무시한 채 맥주를 한 모금 마신 후, 휙 고개를 돌려 알렉을 바라보았다. 알렉은 깜짝 놀라서 몸을 일으키더니 절 멍하니 바라보며 입술을 한 번 핥고는 얘기했다. 

"매그너스 씨 팬입니다... 괜찮으시다면... 사인 한 번만..." 

소맥 한 잔? 완전 인사불성으로 취했는데? 나를 못 알아보잖아. 얼굴을 찡그린 매그는 알렉의 앞에 놓인 물잔이 물이 아니라 소주가 담긴 컵임을 눈치챘고, 그것을 빼낸 후 물을 앞에 놓아주었다. 알렉은 멍하니 매그의 그런 행동을 바라보다가 물잔을 양 손으로 꽉 쥐었다. 매그는 알렉이 왜 그런 행동을 하는지 알 것 같았기에 피식 웃은 후 알렉을 가볍게 당겨 안았다가 놓았고, 경련하듯 몸을 떨며 숨을 몰아쉬는 알렉의 볼에도 뽀뽀를 해 주었다. 알렉의 핸드폰으로 함께 셀카까지 찍어준 후에야 매그는 계속 ‘손 안 씻을 겁니다...’를 중얼거리고 있는 알렉에게 말을 건넸다. 맛탱이 간 김에 호구조사나 해봐야지. 

"언제부터 나 좋아했어?"

"...13살 12월 8일에... 생일 기념으로 틀어주시는 방송 보았습니다..."

하하...13살. 매그는 제 등을 타고 흐르는 땀을 느낄 수 있었다. 술 취했는데 이렇게 기억하고 있다니 대단한걸, 알렉산더. "그래.10년 전이네. 그럼 내가 좋아하는 색 맞춰봐." 알렉은 즉시 입을 열고는 한치의 망설임도 대답했다. "보라색." 매그는 오 하고 감탄의 소리를 내고는 다시 질문했다.

"그럼 좋아하는 음식은?" "참치 대뱃살 초밥."

"좋아하는 식당?" "이드리스 912-17번지에 위치한 에티오피아 요리 전문점."

"여행지?" "마라케시."

"향수?" "샌달우드."

"백과사전이네. 술은?" "마티니에 올리브 많이, 진앤토닉."

"첫사랑?"

알렉의 답이 뚝 하고 멈추었다. 매그는 코를 울려 웃음소리를 내며 웃었다. 대답을 하지 않는 걸 보아하니 제 보디가드는 질문의 답을 알고 있는 것 같았다. 이렇게까지 잘 아는데 모르는 게 이상하겠지. 앞만 보고 있던 알렉의 고개가 천천히 옆으로 돌려져 자신을 바라보게 되자 매그는 다시 한 번, 장난스럽게 질문했다. "내 첫사랑이 누구게?" 알렉이 답을 알면서도 제 질문에 대답하지 않는 것이 마음에 들었으나, 왠지 그러고 싶었다. 알렉은 눈을 깜박거리며 매그를 바라보다가 천천히 입을 열었다. "... 본인 몸을...소중히 하셨으면 좋겠습니다..." 매그는 눈을 굴리고는 푹 한숨을 내쉬었다. 제 알렉산더는 정말 답이 없었다.

***

제 보디가드가 술이 깼다는 사실은 조금 전부터 몸을 흠칫거리는 것으로 알 수 있었다. 이미 잔뜩 서 있는 알렉의 유두를 매만지던 매그가 가만히 입을 열었다. "...네가 모르는 사실 하나 있는데 알려줄까?" 이유는 잘 모르겠지만 알렉산더에게는 말해도 문제가 되지 않을 것 같았다. 술에 취해서도 조지 이름을 입에 담지 않으려는 걸 봐서 괜찮겠다 싶어 그러는 거라고, 매그는 스스로를 납득시키려 했다.

"듣고 싶습니다."

알렉의 솔직한 대답을 들으며, 매그는 자신이 이 이야기를 누군가에게 ‘말하고 싶어’했다는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 매그는 즉시 입을 열었다. “사실 나 고아야.” 알렉은 움직이지 않았지만, 매그는 알렉의 숨이 잠시 멈추는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 매그는 천천히 말을 잇기 시작했다. 지금까지 카밀 이외에는 그 누구에게도 말해본 적 없는 사실이었다. "아버지는 누군지 모르겠어. 어머니는 날 낳고 자살했고... 난 거리에서의 기억밖에 없어." 제가 뭘 말하고자 하는지, 왜 이 이야기를 하고 있는지 스스로도 알 수는 없었지만 매그는 알렉에게 이 이야기를 해야 한다는 느낌을 받고 있었다. 그것은 '해야 한다'보다는 더 강한 감정 같은 것이었는데, 팬들이 추측하고 있듯 제가 부유한 가정에서 자라난 것은 아니라는 것을 알렉에게 털어놓는 것만으로도 매그는 이미 안온한 감정을 느끼고 있었다. "연예인이 되면 많은 사람에게 사랑을 받을 수 있으니까, 행복해질 수 있을 거라고 생각했거든. 그래서 벨코트 회장한테 몸로비도 했던 거고..." 얘도 그 루머는 들어서 알고 있겠지. 루머가 아니라 진실이지만. 매그는 알렉의 가슴을 뚫어져라 쳐다보며 생각했다.

매그는 이제 알렉의 팔이 제 허리를 거쳐 등으로 올라와 절 부드럽게 쓸어내리는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 알렉은 여전히 아무 말도 하지 않고 있었으나, 그 행동은 충분히 자신에게 큰 위로가 되어주고 있었다. 자신을 진정으로 아끼고 사랑하는 사람이 자신을 쓰다듬어 주는 것이 얼마나 가슴에 사무칠 정도로 행복한 일인지, 매그는 처음으로 느끼고 있었다. "조지가 사진을 유출했을 때는 정말 놀라서, 이제 나는 끝이구나 생각했어. 다시는 누구도 날 사랑해주지 않을 거라고 생각했거든." 매그는 그 일을 생각하며 다시 온몸이 떨리는 것을 느꼈다. 음독자살을 시도했으나 카타리나 덕에 목숨은 건졌다. 성대는 상했고, 재활치료를 계속했지만 노래를 부를 수는 없었다. 하지만 그것보다도, 아웃팅으로 인한 커밍아웃보다도 제일 무서웠던 것은 사랑하는 사람에게 배신을 당했다는 사실이었다.

제 이마 위로 와 닿는 입술을 느끼고서야 매그는 생각에서 빠져나올 수 있었다. 매그의 이마에 입술을 누른 채로 알렉은 속삭였다. 매그에게는 천둥보다 요란한 속삭임이었다. 이미 알고 있는 사실을 확인받는 것에 불과했음에도 매그의 마음 속에서는 번개가 쳤다.

"전 매그너스 씨를 사랑합니다."

***

매그는 사정의 여운에 젖어 색색대는 알렉을 가만히 내려다보다 말했다. 강아지 같다. 시베리안 허스키. "너 진짜 귀엽네." 감겨있던 알렉의 눈이 놀라움을 담고 동그랗게 뜨였다. "...저한테 하신 말씀입니까?" 매그는 눈을 한번 올려 천장을 보고는 코웃음쳤다. "그럼 누구한테 하겠냐. 너랑 섹스하고 있는데. 너랑 처음 하는 거였으면 너 이러는 것도 다 컨셉이라고 생각했을거야." 알렉의 볼이 확 붉어졌다. 녹갈색 눈동자가 도르륵 굴러 제 시선을 피하는 걸 본 매그는 빙글빙글 웃으며 얼굴을 내리고는 알렉의 귀를 가볍게 물었다. 순진하긴. 얘는 어째 몇 번을 자도 반응이 이러네. 숨을 흡 하고 들이킨 알렉은 반사적으로 팔을 들었다가는 다시 내리며 주먹을 꼭 쥐었다. 그게 혹시라도 제 몸을 다치게 할까봐서라는 생각이 들자 갑자기 애처로워진 매그는 넓게 제 몸 옆으로 펼쳐진 알렉의 두 다리를 들어 제 어깨에 걸었다. 알렉은 이제 고개를 옆으로 돌리고서는 눈을 꼬옥 감은 채, 숨을 빠르게 몰아쉬며 한 손으로는 입을 가리고 있었다. 알렉은 귀끝까지 새빨갛게 달아올라 있었다. 

"부끄럽구나." 

가슴이 조여오는 기분을 느끼며 매그가 속삭였다. 알렉은 네...하고 들릴듯 말듯한 소리로 대답했다. 그렇습니다가 아니네. 진짜 부끄럽나보군. " ...무겁지 않으십니까...?" 같은 자세에서 눈만 살짝 뜬 알렉이 물었다. 여전히 저와 눈을 마주치려 들지 않는 알렉의 양 팔을 들어 제 목에 억지로 감게 하며 매그가 속삭였다. 매그의 목소리에는 웃음이 섞여 있었다. "우리 애기는 대체 형을 뭐라고 생각하는 걸까. 나도 남잔데. 응?" 매그는 알렉이 숨을 흡 하고 들이쉬는 것을 들으며 더 이상 붉어질 수 없다고 생각했던 제 보디가드의 얼굴이 더 붉어지는 것을 바라보았다. 동시에 알렉의 안이 강하게 조여들었다가 즉시 풀어졌다. 아하. 매그가 씩 웃었다. 알렉의 솔직한 몸이 보여주는 반응은 매번 저를 즐겁게 만들어주었다. 알렉을 애칭으로 부른 것은 처음이었으나, 매그는 앞으로는 꼭 알렉을 애칭으로 불러 주어야겠다고 결심했다.

알렉이 팔에 전혀 힘을 주지 않아 제 어깨에서 스르르 미끄러졌기에 매그는 자세를 바꿔 알렉이 절 마주보고 제 위에 앉도록 했다. 알렉의 손으로 제 양 어깨를 짚게 한 뒤, 매그는 알렉을 올려다보며 소근거렸다. "애기야, 오늘은 애기가 움직여볼래?" 머뭇거리던 알렉의 입이 열렸다. 매그는 이미 그 입에서 뱉어질 말을 알았다. "잘 할ㅅ..." "쉿." 매그의 검지손가락이 부드럽게 알렉의 입을 막았다. "잘 못 해도 돼. 열심히 하지마. 형아는 우리 애기가 좋았으면 좋겠어." 알렉은 고개를 푹 숙였다. 다갈색 고수머리가 붉어진 귀 위로 넘실거렸다. "너...정말 너무 귀엽다..." 세상에. 내가 이런 타입을 좋아했나. 혀를 내두른 매그가 홀린 듯 중얼거렸다. 매그는 알렉의 쏙 들어간 허리와 통통한 엉덩이를 쓰다듬었고, 쇄골을 따라 옆구리를 쓸어내렸다. 알렉은 유난히 갈비뼈가 도드라져 있었고, 얇은 알렉의 피부는 부드럽게 제 손에 감겼다. 기분 좋다. 저를 담고 있는 알렉의 안을 느끼며, 매그가 신음했다. 

"꼭 신이 나한테 준 선물같아..." 

알렉이 살짝 고개를 들었고, 매그 역시 고개를 들어 그런 알렉과 눈을 마주했다. 알렉은 더듬거리며 얘기했다. "저야말로..." 알렉은 동시에 엉거주춤하게 조금 성기를 뺐다가는 다시 내려앉았다. 그 움직임을 느낀 매그는 미소를 지으며 한 손으로는 알렉의 허리를, 다른 손으로는 허벅지를 감쌌다. 이 생명체가 사랑스러워서 견딜 수가 없었다.

"애기야...형아한테 키스해줘..." 

매그는 고개를 들고 입술을 내밀며 속살거렸다. "아..." 잠시 그런 매그를 내려다보며 떨던 알렉은 입술을 내렸고, 자신의 양 팔을 살며시 매그의 목에 감았다. 매그의 배와 가슴팍에는 알렉의 젖은 성기가 맞닿아 부벼지고 있었다. 알렉은 작은 강아지처럼 낑낑대고 힉힉거리며 신음했다. 위로 살짝씩 쳐올리기 시작하며, 제 입술을 알렉의 입술에 댄 채로 매그가 물었다. "좋아?" 알렉은 흐느끼며 고개를 끄덕이다가 입을 열어 대답했다. 

"아, 읏...네에... 좋습니다아..." 

매그는 그 대답에 제 가슴께가 시큰거리는 것을 느꼈고, 그 고통에 얼굴을 찡그리며 다시 물었다. "어디가 좋아?" 으응...알렉은 몸을 파득 떨고는 세차게 도리질을 쳤다. 이제 알렉의 한 손은 미끄러져 땀에 젖은 매그의 가슴 위로 올라와 있었다. 매그는 알렉의 안쪽을 조금 더 깊이 쳐올리며 물었다. 알렉의 달아오른 귀를 잘근거리는 매그의 목소리는 신음이 섞인 채였고 간절하게 들렸다. "어디가 좋은지 말해줘, 애기야..." 알렉은 바르르 떨다가 천천히 입을 열었다. 작고 흔들리는 목소리였다.

"제 구멍..에... 형아 자지..."

매그는 잠시 숨이 막히고 이성이 끊어진다는 것이 어떤 느낌인지를 경험했다. 이 멋없고 아무것도 모르는 순진한 청년이, 맨손으로 쉽게 자신을 제압할 수 있는 194의 남성이 제게 예쁨을 받기 위해 자신 나름의 애교를 부리고 있었다. 어떻게 해야하는지도 모르면서, 안간힘을 다해 애를 쓰는 그 어설프고도 간절한 모습이 사랑스러웠다.

알렉은 안절부절하며 쉴새없이 허리를 앞뒤로 흔들어대고 있었다. 아...읏...으응, 흐으응... 학학대는 숨을 내뱉는 알렉의 입에서는 연달아 한숨섞인 작은 신음성이 터졌다. 그 동안 매그는 제가 그러고 있다는 것도 깨닫지 못한 채 알렉에게 애원하고 있었다. 이제 매그의 입술은 알렉의 목 위로 내려가 하얗게 변한 오래된 상처 위를 배회하고 있었다. 매그는 알렉의 움직임에 맞춰 허리를 쳐올리며 애걸했다. 이미 자신은 알렉을 가지고 있었지만, 진정으로 알렉을 가질 수 없다면 안 될 것만 같이 느껴졌다.

"네가 좋았으면 좋겠어... 알렉산더 네가 느꼈으면 좋겠어.. 좋은 거야..? 좋은 거지..? 말을 해줘, 제발...어떤 말이라도 좋으니까..." 

알렉이 제 목에서 손을 풀려는 것이 느껴졌으나 매그는 알렉을 놓아주지 않고서 더 강하게 껴안았다. 알렉의 크고 다정한 손이 제 등을 천천히 쓸어내리며 부드럽게 토닥이기 시작하고 나서야 매그는 제가 울고 있다는 것을 깨달았다. "저는 어디 가지 않습니다. 언제나 매그너스 씨 옆에 있을 겁니다." 알렉이 속삭이고서는 덧붙였다. "제 말은 믿으셔도 됩니다." 알렉의 말을 믿고 싶었다. 수없이 들었던 말인데도 불구하고, 알렉의 목소리로 듣게되자 그 말은 꼭 영원불변의 진실인 것처럼 들렸다. 눈을 떴을 때 아무것도 없다면 견딜 수 없을 것 같았기에 매그는 눈을 감은 채 중얼거렸다.

"영원히?" 

몸을 살짝 물린 알렉이 매그의 입술로 다가오며 대답했다. 매그에게는 1분처럼 느껴졌으나 사실상 몇 초도 되지 않는 순간이었다. "영원히요. 원하신다면 전 언제까지나 매그너스 씨 것입니다." 알렉의 대답은 두 입술 사이에서 부서지며 날카로운 파열음을 냈다.


	8. Chapter 8

"넌 진짜 바라는 게 없네. 보통 이거저거 해 달라고 하던데."

알렉은 유턴을 하며 힐끗 매그를 바라보았다. 매그는 대본만 바라보고 있었기에 무슨 표정을 하고 있는지 읽을 수 없었다. 알렉은 뭐라고 말 해야 할지 몰랐기에 고민하다가 입을 열었다. "전 지금도 좋아서..." 매그는 픽 하고 코웃음을 치더니 창에 기댔다. "떡만 쳤는데 뭐가 좋다는 거야. 재미없게. 말해봐." 나 재미 없어요? 그러면 안 되는데. 알렉의 마음에 먹구름이 꼈다. 그러나 알렉 스스로도 본인이 재미없다는 사실을 잘 알고 있었다. 머릿속에 매조개를 해감해주던 허니비가 스쳐 지나가자 알렉은 머뭇거리다 입을 열었다.

"...요리 해드리고 싶습니다. 매그너스 씨가 드셔주시면..." 

매그는 잠시 침묵했다. 알렉은 살짝 눈치를 봤다. 별...로신가, 어째 표정이... 역시 이건 조금... 제 야심작 ☆이돔맛 스튜☆를 먹은 이지의 찌푸린 표정이 떠오르자 알렉은 갑자기 후회가 되기 시작했다. 안마 해드리고 싶다고 얘기할 걸 그랬나. 매그가 눈썹을 찡그리고 자신을 바라보는게 느껴지자 알렉은 조마조마해져 고개를 내저었다. "죄송합니다." 매그는 조용히 입을 열었다. "죄송할 것도 많네." 알렉의 표정에 화색이 돌았다. 알렉은 기쁜 목소리로 말했다. 아무래도 매그너스 씨는 천사가 분명해. 

"제 요리를 드셔주시겠다는 겁니까?!?" 

알렉은 제 얼굴 오른쪽을 찌르는 매그의 시선을 느낄 수 있었다. "그것도 좋은데, 내가 너한테 해줬으면 하는 거 말이야. 영화관 데이트 할까?" 순간적으로 알렉의 성기가 발기했다. 왜 이러지. 알렉은 당황하여 심호흡을 하기 시작했다. 매그가 천천히 말을 이었다. "돗자리 펴고 피크닉 가는거나 놀이공원은 좀 어렵겠지만, 변장하고 시도는 해볼 수 있겠지. 아니면 뭐, 갖고 싶은 거 있어? 너한테는 대체 뭘 해줘야 할 지 모르겠네."

알렉은 고개를 살래살래 내저었다. 이미 자신에게는 매그너스가 있었다. 그거면 충분했다. 매그가 입을 다물었기에 알렉은 촬영장으로 가는 내내 열심히 발기를 가라앉히며 제 요리 레시피를 되새겼다. 이젠 죽어도 좋아요. 기다리는 내내 알렉은 몸을 배배 꼬았다. 

***

"애기야, 형아 피곤하다. 주물러 봐라."

알렉의 두 번째 소원은 생각보다 빠르게 이루어졌다. 촬영에서 돌아온 매그가 제게 어깨를 주무르도록 시켰기 때문이었다. 알렉은 손끝을 이용하여 제 앞에 털썩 주저앉은 매그의 어깨를 문지르기 시작했다. "씨발, 더 세게 주물러." 매그가 투덜거리는 동안 알렉은 사슴같이 가늘고 긴 매그의 목덜미를 몰래 훔쳐보고 있었다. "야!! 더 세게 주무르라고." 매그가 빽 소리를 지르자 알렉은 깜짝 놀라 정신을 차렸다. 혹시나 매그의 연약한 비단결같은 피부에 제 거칠고 투박한 손이 상처를 남길까 힘을 줄 수가 없었기에 알렉은 입술을 꾹 물며 손을 눌렀다. 매그는 머리를 젖혀 알렉을 올려다보고는 소리치며 제 앞을 두들겼다. 

"아 씨발. 새끼 진짜 말 안듣네. 너 여기 앉아봐." 

알렉이 눈을 깜박이며 매그의 앞에 앉자 매그는 알렉이 앉았던 소파 위로 올라가더니 손에 세게 힘을 주어 어깨를 주물렀다. 알렉은 제 가슴에서 뭔가 파닥거리는 소리를 들은 것만 같았기에 입술을 말고서 가만히 있었다. "이렇게. 이렇게 하라고 알았냐." 고개를 조금 숙인 매그의 숨결이 제 뒷목과 귓바퀴에 와닿자 알렉은 제 얼굴이 달아오르는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 매그에게서는 옅은 샌달우드 향이 났다. "뭐야, 알렉산더. 너 왜 섰어. 형이 빨아줄까?" 매그의 말을 듣고서야 알렉은 제가 발기한 것을 깨닫고 손을 모아 화다닥 앞섶을 가린 후 고개를 푹 숙였다. 예민하다는 건 좋은 거라고 했지만... 매그의 손에 이끌려 종종걸음으로 이동하는 중에도, 괜히 숨고 싶어진 기분이 된 알렉은 입술을 짓씹었다.

"이거 물고 있어라, 애기야. 너 저번처럼 바로 싸면 절대 안 된다." 침대헤드에 기댄 알렉은 세차게 고개를 끄덕이며 속으로 중얼거렸다. 참겠습니다. 알렉 진짜 싸면 안 돼. 매그너스 씨 말 잘 들어야 해. 다짐을 마친 알렉은 입을 열었다.

"네에..." 

"네 가슴 만져봐."

알렉은 양 손을 제 유두에 가져다 댔으나, 최근 매그에게 집중적으로 만져진 유두는 손끝에 스치는 것만으로도 아플 정도였기에 알렉은 저도 모르게 흐응 하고는 목을 울려 신음하다가 티셔츠를 떨어트리고 말았다. 사실 아픈 것만은 아니었다. 티셔츠를 다시 물려준 매그는 그걸 알아차리고는 킥킥댔고 발딱 솟아오른 유두 위로 알렉의 손을 친절하게 올려주었다. 

"만지는 거 멈추지 마. 그리고 눈 감거나 고개 돌리지 말고, 신음도 절대로 참지 마. 다 들려줘. 네가 느끼는 걸 제대로 보고 싶으니까." 

천이 사라지자 기분이 더 이상해졌기에, 알렉은 제 유두를 살살 간지르며 신음하기 시작했다. 간질간질하고 찌릿찌릿한 쾌감이 저를 타고 기어오르고 있었다. 매그너스 씨랑 처음 할 때는 아니었는데 이거 왜 이러지. 나 항상 이래요? 알렉의 녹갈색 눈에 담긴 질문을 읽은 매그는 빙긋 웃었다.

"응. 너 항상 그렇게 신음해. 야한 멍멍이."

매그의 웃음기 섞인 대답에 알렉은 자신이 실제로 말을 했나 고민했다. 자신이 내는 소리에 당황한 알렉은 입술을 깨물려다가 매그의 말을 떠올리며 간신히 참아냈고, 감기는 눈을 억지로 뜨며 매그의 뜨거운 시선을 견뎌냈다. 아학... 끙끙대는 소리를 연신 흘려대는 알렉의 볼은 붉게 달아오른 채였고, 입가에서는 침이 흘러내리고 있었다. 매그는 야살스럽게 그런 알렉을 올려다보며 혀로 기둥을 핥았다. 

"알렉산더, 형 입은 맘에 들어?"

네..좋아요... 알렉은 이미 말을 잇지 못한 채 힉힉거리는 신음만 낼 수 있을 뿐이었다. 매그는 알렉의 손을 옮겨 제 머리로 대 주었다. 알렉은 매그의 머리를 잡아당기지 않으려고 기를 쓰며 제 엉덩이를 매트리스에 붙이고 있기 위해 안간힘을 다했다. 알렉의 양 손은 이제 다시 제 자리로 돌아가 발갛게 달아오른 제 유두를 세게 당겨대고 있었다. 젖은 알렉의 성기를 손에 쥔 채 천천히 왕복운동을 반복하던 매그는 제 입에서 귀두를 빼내더니 그 모습을 올려다보고 홀린 듯 중얼거렸다. 

"세상에... 씹... 알렉산더, 네가 지금 네 모습을 볼 수 있었으면 좋겠다. 너 진짜 야해. 진짜로 이걸 본 사람이 나밖에 없단 말이지..." 

싸지 않기 위해 참느라 정신이 반쯤 나간 알렉에게는 이미 매그의 말이 들리지 않았다. 곧 알렉은 제가 티셔츠를 떨어트린 것을 깨닫고는 얼른 다시 입에 물었다. 회색 티셔츠는 이미 침으로 젖어 짙게 물들어 있었다. 매그가 키득거리는 동안 알렉의 손은 스스로의 유두를 꼬집었다가 허리를 쓸었다가 하며 움직이고 있었다. 흐읏, 응. 아, 하앗... 알렉이 숨을 멈추고 떠는 게 몇 번 정도 반복되자 매그가 성기를 뱉고는 빠르게 흔들면서 외쳤다. 매그의 엄지는 알렉의 예민한 귀두 부분을 둥글리고 있었다.

"이제 그만 싸라, 애기야. 형 입이 기분 좋은 건 알겠는데 대체 몇 번을 참는거야. 턱 빠지겠어." 

허락해 주시다니 감ㅅ...알렉의 생각은 이어지지 못했다. 알렉의 입이 벌어지며 티셔츠가 떨어졌고, 눈이 뒤로 넘어갔다. 알렉은 고개를 홱 뒤로 젖히며 사정하기 시작했다. 눈 앞에서 별들이 번쩍번쩍 춤추고 있었고, 알렉은 우주가 작은 점으로 수축했다가는 소리도 없이 폭발하는 것을 보았다. 온 세상이 하얗게 점멸했다. 

사정을 마친 알렉이 맨 처음 느낀것은 제 예민한 성기를 물고 있는 매그의 축축하고 따뜻한 입 안이었다. 매그의 혀끝이 제 요도구를 간지르는 것을 느낀 알렉은 짧은 비명을 지르며 몸을 뒤틀었는데, 쾌감이 한계를 넘어 고통에 육박하고 있기 때문이었다. 너무 오랫동안 참았기 때문일까, 딱히 힘을 주어 빨고 있다거나 한 게 아님에도 매그의 입 안이 주는 자극은 엄청났다. 

눈을 감고 신음하던 알렉은 매그가 제게 눈을 감지 말라고 했던 것을 기억하고는 천천히 눈을 떴고, 볼이 움푹 들어간 채 제 성기를 물고 절 올려다보는 매그와 눈이 마주치자 또 한 번 크게 신음했다. 매그의 다갈색 눈에는 눈물이 어른거리고 있었고, 제 것임이 분명한 정액이 볼 왼쪽에 온통 튄 후 검은 앞머리에까지 매달려 대롱대롱 흔들리고 있었다. 기겁한 알렉은 손을 들며 몸을 일으키려 했으나 손가락 하나 까딱할 수 없었기에 매그가 천천히 제 성기를 뱉어내고 제 위로 올라타기 시작할 때도 그저 쌕쌕거리는 신음을 흘리며 그를 바라보고 있었다. 가까이서 보니 제 정액은 매그의 입술 바로 옆까지 튄 채 턱으로 흘러내리고 있었다. 매그는 입맛을 다시더니 씩 웃으며 말했다. "네 거 진짜 진하네." 알렉은 매그가 제 정액을 맛보았다는 것에 다시금 경악했으나 여전히, 아무 말도 할 수 없었다. 매그는 웃음을 걸고 알렉을 내려다보며 낮은 목소리로 말했다. 매그의 말은 질문이라기보다는 명령에 가까웠다. 

"형은 지금부터 네 입을 사용할 예정인데, 좀 써도 불만은 없겠지?" 

목이 타는 것 같았기에, 알렉은 대답 대신 천천히 고개를 끄덕이고는 입을 살짝 벌렸다. 항상 하는 건데도 상냥한 매그너스 씨는 매번 제게 묻고는 했다. 그런 알렉을 가만히 바라보던 매그의 목소리가 더 낮아졌다. 다갈색 눈은 어둡게 가라앉아 검은 색으로 보였다.

"삼킬 수 있겠어? 난 정액을 말한 게 아니야." 

알렉의 머리는 천천히 회전하고 있었기에, 매그의 말을 조금 느리게 이해했다. 그러면 좋으신가요? 그렇다면... 알렉은 매그의 눈을 계속 마주치며 입을 조금 더 벌렸고 혀를 살짝 내밀었다. 매그는 제 성기를 잡고 흔들기 시작하며 거친 목소리로 으르렁거렸다. "입 더 벌려. 난 내 멍멍이가 야해서 너무 좋아." 매그는 알렉의 머리를 침대 안으로 박아넣으며 밀어붙였다. 알렉은 매그의 귀두를 머금은 후 흐응흐응하고 조르는 듯한 비음을 내며 칭얼거렸고, 제 위에서 내뱉어지는 욕설과 함께 긴 신음을 들으며 다시 한 번 사정했다.

***

"미리 풀어뒀나 보네?" 제 구멍을 만지작거리며 손가락을 넣었다 뺐다 하던 매그의 말에 알렉이 볼을 붉혔다. 오늘은 연습할 수 있도록 준비를 하고는 있었다. 비록 매그의 계획이 바뀌는 바람에 조금 틀어졌지만 불만은 없었다. 매그너스가 그걸 알아채다니 조금 부끄러웠다. 

"...그렇습니다..."

"흐음. 귀엽겠다. 혼자 넓히는 거 보여줄래?"

알렉은 떨면서 뒤로 돌아 엎드렸다. 매그가 저를 칭찬하고 있었다. 매그의 목소리는 언제나처럼 다정하고 부드러웠으며 달콤하고 섹시했다. 알렉은 그 목소리를 위해서라면 지옥의 끝까지라도 갈 수 있겠다고 생각했다. 알렉은 고개를 끄덕이고는 크게 심호흡한 뒤 곧바로 제 손가락을 두 개 넣으며 신음했고, 몇 번 움직였다가 천천히 빼내고는 살짝 엉덩이를 흔들었다. 구멍 안쪽으로 찬 바람이 들어오는 것과 주름이 오므라드는 게 느껴졌다. 매그가 이런 자신의 모습을 보고 있다는 것을 의식하니 부끄러워 죽을 것만 같았지만, 매그너스 씨니까 참을 수 있었다. 매그너스 씨가 좋아하시던 말이 뭐였더라. 기억해 낸 알렉은 작은 미소를 지었다. 

"제 몸은 영원히 주인님 것입니다." 

장난스럽게 키득거린 매그는 후 하고는 알렉의 입구에 가볍게 입김을 불고는 슬쩍 핥았다. 알렉은 살짝 몸을 떨었다. 매그너스 씨가 바쁠 때마다 틈틈이 연습한 효과가 나오는 것 같았다. 매번 더 좋아해 주시니 연습을 게을리 할 수가 없었다. "내 멍멍이. 귀여워." 알렉은 안심하고서 손가락 세 개를 넣었고, 스팟에 대고 돌리고 문지르며 덜덜 떨었다. 알렉은 머리를 시트에 보비작거리며 신음하다가 제 엉덩이를 양쪽으로 벌렸다. 

"알렉산더 기분 좋아지고 싶어서.. 자지로.. 귀여워해 주시면..."

알렉의 엉덩이를 찰싹 때리며 매그는 웃었다. 곧 입을 연 매그의 목소리에는 신기하다는 듯한 웃음기가 섞여 있었다. "이런 건 어디서 배웠어?" 절 향한 매그의 물음에 알렉은 바로 입을 열었다. 매그에게 답해줄 수 있는 무언가가 있다니 기뻤다. 

"연습을 했습니다." 

"...연습?"

반문하는 매그의 목소리가 한 톤 낮아졌다. 알렉은 고개를 세차게 끄덕이고는 미소를 지었다. 많이 힘들었지만 그래도 연습 열심히 했어요. 다정한 매그너스 씨니까 칭찬해 주시겠지. 전 머리 쓰다듬어 주는 거 좋아요. " 아시잖습니까, 판데모니엄에ㅅ..." 알렉은 다음 순간 몸이 휙 하고 뒤집히는 것을 느꼈다. 매그너스 씨가 이렇게 힘이 셌던가? 그냥 자세 바꾸라고 하셔도 되는데. 당황한 알렉은 눈을 깜박였다. 온몸이 새빨갛게 달아오른 매그는 알렉의 배를 타고 앉아 주먹으로 그 얼굴을 가격했다. 큰 파열음이 울린 후, 알렉은 놀라서 잠시 기침을 하며 소리쳤다. "매그너스 씨 손, 손, 다치십니다." 모레 예능 촬영도 있고, 보정을 한다고는 해도 화보에... 알렉의 말은 끝맺어지지 못했다. 씩씩대면서 숨을 몰아쉰 매그가 다시 한 번 더 정통으로 알렉을 가격했기 때문이었다. 왜 저렇게 화가 나신 걸까. 알렉은 눈을 깜박거리고는 어지러운 머리를 흔들었다.

"언제부터 그랬어? 씨발, 걸레 같은 게, 씨발 지금 날 갖고 놀아?!" 

매그는 켁켁거리며 딸꾹질을 하고 있는 알렉을 향해 고함을 질렀다. 알렉은 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 매그너스 씨가 착각을 하고 있으신가보다. "저, 전 그런 적 없ㅅ..."

"닥쳐!!!"

쌕쌕거리던 매그는 고함을 질러 알렉의 입을 막았고, 알렉의 목에 두 손을 올리고는 세게 힘을 주었다. 매그의 몸 밑에 깔린 알렉은 제 고용주의 몸이 불타오르는 듯 뜨거우며, 와들와들 떨리고 있는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 영문을 모른 채 눈을 깜박이는 알렉의 몸에서 천천히 힘이 빠지기 시작했다. 그러자 매그는 알렉의 목을 조르는 두 손에 더욱 힘을 가하며 고개를 숙이고는 씨근거렸다. 

"이 씨발 새끼가... 순진한 척은 다 하더니 겁도 없이 날 가지고 놀았다 이거지. 내가 또 속으니까 그렇게 재밌든? 누가 시켰어, 응? 누구한테 얼마나 말하고 다녔어? 하, 진짜 얼마나 웃겼을까..." 

매그는 말을 멈추고 기가 막힌다는 듯한 웃음을 터트렸으나 그 웃음은 조금 슬프게 들렸다. 매그의 꽉 다물어진 입술은 하얗게 질려 붉어진 얼굴과 명확한 대비를 이루고 있었고 알렉은 그 대조에 감탄했다. 

"개같은 새끼 진짜... 연습?? 연습 좋아하네. 씨발 진짜 장난하나, 이거 그냥 셉한테 돌려버려?" 

매그의 말투는 거칠고 낮은 채 잔뜩 쉬어 있었고, 단어들 사이로 색색대며 삐져나오는 숨소리 때문에 알아듣기 매우 힘들었다. 알렉은 멍하니 그렇게 누워, 매그의 쿵쾅거리는 심장이 그려대는 선율을 감상하고 있었다. 머리는 몽롱했고 눈 앞에서는 흰색과 노란색, 분홍색과 보라색의 작은 스파크가 반짝이며 튀었다. 흐려지는 시야 사이로 알렉은 곰곰이 생각했다. 매그너스 씨 왜 우시는거지. 손이 그렇게 많이 아프신가. 쿨링팩 냉동실에 남은 거 있으려나. 그냥 잘못했다고 할 걸, 이게 다 알렉 네 잘못이야.


	9. Chapter 9

"사실 네가 좋아하는 연습 시켜줄까 했는데 말이지, 마침 자원자도 있었고. 그런데 넌 내가 시키면 그것도 할 거 같아서 관뒀다. 형은 네 속이 진짜 궁금하다."

매그는 답답한 마음으로 제 옆에 앉은 알렉을 건너다보았다. 알렉의 목에는 붉은 손자국이 나 있었다. 아플 것 같았고, 키스하고 싶었다. 알렉은 데구르르 눈을 굴렸다. 매그는 조용히 물었다. 이미 답은 알고 있었다. "내가 다른 사람이랑 자라고 하면 넌 잤겠지?" 알렉은 눈을 깜박이다가 대답했다. "네." 매그는 알렉의 무릎 위로 양 다리를 벌리고 올라탄 채 알렉의 가슴에 머리를 대고는 알렉의 목을 끌어당겨 입을 맞췄다. 아, 내 강아지. 얼마나 아팠을까. 

"알렉산더, 미안해. 질투나서 그랬어."

기절해 있는 알렉의 몸을 닦아주는 동안 매그는 마음의 결정을 내렸다. 제가 솔직해지는 수밖에 방법이 없었다. 저는 이미 이 온기를 알아버렸고, 알렉이 주는 모든 것에 익숙해져버렸다. 알지 못했으면 모를까 이제 와서 알렉을 놓아줄 수는 없었다. 알렉은 제게 허락된 유일한 것이었다. 처음으로 가져본 진정한 ‘제 것’이었다. 제 몸 아래 깔린 전직군인의 몸이 떨리는 것이 느껴지자 매그는 고개를 들어 알렉을 바라보았다. 알렉은 믿을 수 없다는 얼굴을 하고 있었다. 알렉이 물었다.

"왜요?"

"네가 다른 사람이랑 잤다는데 질투가 나지 안 나?"

매그는 빽 소리를 쳤다가는 진정한 후 가까스로 마음을 가다듬고 알렉을 이해시키려 했다. 소리쳐봐야 득이 될 것이 없었다. 지금껏 그래왔지만 알렉은 하나도 변하지 않았으니까. 매그는 부드러운 목소리를 냈다. "형아가 다른 사람이랑 잔다고 생각해 봐, 애기야. 질투 나 안 나?" 알렉은 천천히 대답했다. "그건 매그너스 씨의..." 매그는 눈을 굴리고는 말을 잘랐다. 강아지 키우는 거 손 많이 가는구나. "나는지 안 나는지, 대답만 해 봐." 알렉이 느리게 대답했다. "...납니다." 매그는 그 대답을 듣고 환하게 미소지었다. 알렉이 그런 생각으로 질투를 해 준다니 행복했다. 새끼. 티 좀 내봐라. 평소에 로봇같이 좀 하지 말고. 뭐, 그것도 귀엽지만. 매그는 손을 올려 알렉의 머리를 쓱쓱 쓰다듬었다. 데굴데굴 눈을 굴리는 큰 대형견을 제 손 아래에 두고 매그는 조용히 입을 열었다. 

"넌 내 꺼야. 나랑만 섹스하고, 나랑만 키스하는 거야. 그리고 연습할 필요 없어. 넌 이미 완벽하니까."

알렉의 얼굴이 찡그려졌고 매그는 그 속에서 강한 부정을 읽었다. 매그는 천천히 제가 느꼈던 위화감의 정체를 깨달았고, 안쓰러움을 눌러 참은 후 손을 내려 알렉의 볼을 쓰다듬었다. 매그는 미소지은 후 알렉에게 코를 부볐다. "넌 완벽해." 알렉의 녹갈색 눈이 멍하니 자신을 응시하는 것을 바라보며 매그는 다정하고 상냥하게 속삭였다. "감히 내 시력을 의심하는 것은 아니겠지." 알렉이 천천히 고개를 끄덕이자 매그는 입술을 올려 다갈색 머리칼에 묻고는 눈을 감은 채 제 심장의 한 조각을 뽑아올렸다. 

"난 널 사랑해, 알렉산더." 

알렉산더가 가엽고 사랑스러워 견딜 수가 없었다. 뭐가 내 천사를 이렇게 애처롭게 만든 걸까. 매그의 말을 들은 알렉은 팔을 살짝 들어 매그의 허리를 감싸며 소근거렸다. "감사합니다." 매그는 얼굴을 찡그렸고, 귀를 의심하며 제 몸을 떼냈다. 얘가 뭐래는 거야. 매그가 천천히 말했다. "...뭐라고?" 알렉은 당황한 듯 눈을 깜박거리더니 조금 더 작은 목소리로 말했다.

"...그렇게 말씀해 주셔서... 감사합니다."

"틀렸어." 

매그는 세차게 으르렁대고 나서는 손을 올려 알렉의 입을 막은 뒤 제 감정을 진정시켰다. 얘는 이거 진심이다. 감사해하는 게 진심인거야. 어떻게 말해야하지. 얘의 마음을 들으려면... 매그는 재빨리 고민한 후 불안해서 안절부절하고 있는 알렉을 쓸며 미소지었다. "그거 말고, 네 감정을 말해봐. 내가 맘에 들어, 안 들어?" 알렉이 즉시 입을 열었다. "맘에 듭니다." 매그는 씩 웃고는 알렉에게 코를 부볐다. "잘 했어. 어렵지 않지?" 입꼬리를 올린 알렉이 씽긋 웃었다. "네." 매그는 알렉의 입술에 댄 채로 속삭였다. 

"앞으로는 그렇게 말하는 거야. 솔직하게."

처음에 너한테 다가간 것은 흥미였어, 하고 말하자니 알렉에게서는 그러시군요, 하는 답이 다가올 것 같았기에 매그는 고전적인 수법을 써먹기로 결심했다. 착한 거짓말이니 괜찮겠지. "나는 있잖아, 너한테 첫눈에 반했어." 알렉의 눈이 둥그렇게 열렸다. 알렉의 입술을 제 입술로 막으며 매그는 소근거렸다. 잘 먹혀서 다행이네. "처음에 내가 그랬잖아, 나한테 인사하러 온 줄 알았다고. 너 진짜 끝내주게 생겼다고 생각했어." 매그는 말을 멈추고 키득거린 후 멍해보이는 알렉을 바라보며 말을 이었다. 

"부끄러워하는 네 반응도 너무 귀엽다고 생각했고, 사실 눈에 게임 들어오지도 않았어. 촬영만 아니었으면 너랑 뒹굴고 싶다고 생각했는데 넌 몰랐겠지. 넌 진짜 내 이상형이거든... 널 본 이후로는 계속 네 생각만 했어. 어떻게 해야 널 내 것으로 만들 수 있을까, 너랑 키스하고 싶고 안고 있고 싶어서 견딜 수가 없어서..." 

이야기를 계속하는 동안 매그는 제 말이 모두 사실이라는 것을 깨닫고는 당황했다. 시간이 꽤 흘렀음에도 불구하고 알렉이 제 대기실로 걸어들어오던 순간은 쉽게 잊혀지지 않은 채 제 안에 간직되어 있었다. 떠올리려는 노력조차 하지 않았지만 그 기억은 선명하게 제 머리를 가득 채웠다. 매그의 목소리가 점차 흐려졌고, 거실은 침묵으로 가득찼다. 갑자기 부끄러워진 매그는 입술을 깨물고는 작은 소리로 말했다. "그래서 말인데... 널 진짜 사랑해, 알렉산더."

"...저도 매그너스 씨를 사랑합니다." 

그 말은 매그의 심장 정중앙을 강타했고, 일격을 맞은 매그는 알렉의 머리에 제 머리를 부비며 깊은 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다. 알고 있음에도 불구하고 확인받는 기분은 너무 좋았다. 매그는 이 느낌을 알렉에게도 알려주고 싶다고 생각했다. 알렉이 여전히 자신의 ‘사랑해'를 믿고 있지 않다는 걸, 몸을 맞댄 매그는 느낄 수 있었다. 방금 들은 것은 말하자면, 제 고백에 대한 대답 같은 것이었다. 매그는 콧소리를 내며 알렉에게 더욱 달라붙었다. "더 세게 안아줘. 더 꽉 안아줘. 나 네가 안아주는 거 정말 좋아해, 알렉산더." 근육으로 다져진 단단하고 곧은 알렉의 팔은 제 삶에 오직 하나뿐인 안정이었다. 이 팔에 안겨 있을 때면 그 어떤 것도 두렵지 않았고, 무슨 일이 닥쳐오더라도 다 해결하고 일어설 수 있을 것만 같았다. 알렉의 팔이 저를 더욱 세게 감싸는 것을 느끼며 매그는 알렉의 목에 남은 붉은 자국에 경건한 속죄의 키스를 남기기 시작했다. 넌 내 거야. 내가 잡았어. 절대 놓아주지 않을 거야. 매그는 북받쳐오르는 마음을 참아내지 못하고 결국 입을 열었다.

"...널 너무 사랑해... 이제 너 없이는 못 살 것 같아... 네가 나 말고 다른 사람을 이렇게 안아주는 생각만 해도, 진짜로 미쳐 버릴 것 같아... 나한테는 정말로 너밖에 없어, 알렉산더."

알렉의 얼굴이 새빨갛게 달아올랐고, 매그는 알렉이 발기한 것을 느끼고 낄낄거리며 웃었다. 알렉산더는 또 부끄러워하고 있었다. 제 알렉은 부끄러워질 때면 항상 말이 없어지고는 했다. "넌 사랑스러워." 알렉의 앞섶 위로 제 엉덩이를 부비며 매그가 속삭였다. 알렉에게 이 말을 꼭 들려주고 싶었다. "나는 네가 너무 사랑스러워." 알렉이 언젠가는 제 말을 믿을 수 있도록 만들어주고 싶었다. 알렉이 자신을 구원해 주었으니, 제가 알렉을 구원해 줄 차례였다.

***

"목에 이건 언제 다친 거야? 왜 다친건지 궁금하네."

오른쪽 목에 있는 Z자 모양의 흉터를 부드럽게 핥으며 매그가 물었다. 오래된 흉터는 하얗게 변해 있었고, 매그는 제 질문이 부디 가볍게 들렸기를 바랐다. "...제가 잘못을 해서, 어릴 때 생긴겁니다." 언제나 알렉의 답은 제 궁금증을 충분히 해소해주지 못했다. 그냥 내버려 두었던 그런 것들이 불쑥 불거지고는 했기에 매그는 집요하게 물었다. 어차피 자신은 알렉을 상처입힐 수 없었다. 알렉이 자신을 사랑하고 있는 한은 말이다."그래? 어떻게 다친건데?" 알렉이 대답했다. 평소와 전혀 다를 바 없는 말투였다. 

"제가 심부름을 잘 못해서 말입니다. 아버지가 칼로 그었습니다."

매그의 심장이 잠시 멎었다. 알렉의 팔이 아니었다면 매그는 소파 위에서 굴러 떨어졌을 것이다. 매그는 잠시 눈을 깜박였으나 제 보디가드는 농담의 ㄴ도 모르는 사람이라는 것을 기억하고는 알렉을 꽉 껴안았다. 충격이 사라지자 가슴 속에서 치밀어오르는 것은 격렬하게 살아 날뛰는 분노였기에 매그는 잠시 알렉의 아버지를 죽이고 싶다고 생각했고, 적절하지 못한 것을 알고 있음에도 그 말을 입 밖으로 내고야 말았다. "...내가 죽여줄까?" 매그는 제 목소리에 어린 살기와 섬찟함에 저도 모르게 몸을 부르르 떨고는 알렉의 가슴에 얼굴을 묻은 뒤 거짓말을 웅얼거렸다. "장난이야." 알렉이 저를 무서워해서 떠나가면 어쩌나 싶어서였다. 그렇지만 분노는 사그라들지 않았다. 웃음소리와 함께 이어진 알렉의 말 때문이었다. 

"제가 잘못해서 그런 거였는데요, 뭐." 

알렉은 매그의 귀와 머리칼을 쓰다듬으며 활짝 웃었다. 매그는 멍하니 그 미소를 바라보다가 입술을 꽉 물고서 알렉을 안은 팔에 더욱 세게 힘을 주었다. 가여운 자식. 불쌍한 자식. 매그는 울지 않기 위해 안간힘을 쓰며 알렉의 가슴에 제 얼굴을 부볐다. 난 왜 이 사실을 이제야 알았을까. 왜 미처 몰랐을까.

***

일어나자마자 매그는 알렉에게 요리를 해 달라고 졸랐다. 오늘은 스케줄이 없는 날이었고, 사실 아침을 먹기에는 늦은 시간이었지만 알렉이 요리를 해주고 싶다고 했던 게 기억나서였다. 직접 요리를 하지 않는 매그였으나 그래도 빵과 계란 정도는 냉장고에 있었기에, 알렉이 프렌치 토스트를 하겠다고 말했을 때 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다. 그러나 알렉이 공들인 접시를 받자 안도는 사라지고 한숨만 남았다. 설마 죽기야 하겠어. 매그는 큰 마음을 먹고 프렌치 토스트를 씹었다.

"...너 항상 이렇게 먹어? 네가 살아있다니 기적이야."

알렉의 프렌치 토스트를 한 입 먹은 매그가 놀라 소리쳤다. 한때 식빵이었던 어떤 것의 흔적이 입 안에서 느껴졌다. 

"별로신ㄱ..."

알렉의 얼굴이 새빨개지자 매그는 씩 미소를 짓고는 고개를 도리도리 저으며 말했다. 얘는 진짜 매사에 자신감이 없어 자신감이. 이래서야 어떻게 불평을 하겠냐. "줄리아 차일드인줄 알았잖아. 내 남자친구는 요리도 완벽하네." 뭐든 좋았다. 알렉의 소원이라면야 얼마든지 어울려 줄 수 있었다. 그러다보면 나랑 하고 싶은 것도 말해 주겠지. 나한테 해주고 싶은 것 말고. 알렉이 양 손을 들어 스스로의 붉어진 볼에 대는 것을 바라보며 매그는 피식 웃었다. 진짜 너무 귀엽다. 완전 알기 쉬운 내 강아지. 매그는 내친 김에 토스트를 조금 잘라 포크로 찍은 뒤 알렉의 입 앞에 갖다댔다. 알렉은 분명히 이런 것도 처음일 것 같았다.

"아 해, 자기야."

알렉은 침을 한 번 삼킨 뒤 멍하니 입을 벌렸고, 매그는 그 안으로 포크를 넣었다. "맛있지?" 웃으면서 묻는 제 말에 고개를 끄덕이는 것을 보니 현재의 알렉은 제 정신이 아닌 모양이었다. 그렇지만 그 모습도 귀여웠다. 매그는 소리내어 웃으며 고개를 숙였고, 알렉의 손에 포크를 쥐여준 뒤 저도 입을 벌렸다. 괜찮아. 소화제 먹으면 되겠지. 위장보다는 알렉이 더 중요했다.

"자. 나도 아~ 얼른 먹여줘."

토스트를 자르는 알렉의 손이 덜덜 떨렸다. 매그는 알렉의 눈을 바라본 채로 싱글싱글 웃으며 제 앞으로 다가온 포크를 물었다. 알렉의 입은 조금 벌어져 붉은 혀가 살짝 나와 있었다. 매그는 빵과 비슷한 무언가를 이상하지 않을 정도의 시간동안 씹으며 알렉을 바라보았고, 음식의 맛을 느끼지 않으려고 애쓰며 삼켰다. 매그는 잠시 눈을 감았다 뜨고는 크게 소리쳤다. "아, 알렉산더. 진짜 너무 맛있다." 사랑이 아니라면 도저히 감당 못 할 맛이었다. 이게 사랑이 아니라면 세상의 그 어떤 것도 사랑일 수가 없었다. 알렉의 요리는 아주 환상적인 다이어트 식이었다. 앞으로는 자주 요리해 달라고 해야겠군. 입꼬리를 올려 환하게 웃는 알렉을 바라보며 매그가 결심했다. 

알렉의 웃음은 빛이 났다. 알렉이 웃기까지 얼마나 걸렸는지를 생각하니 매그의 가슴은 미어지는 것 같았다. 이렇게 순하고 착한 애가 어디 있다고... 알렉의 부모를 이해할 수가 없었다. 씨근거리던 매그는 소파에 누운 채로 알렉에게 손을 까닥였다. "이리 와, 멍멍아." 회색 반팔 티셔츠와 검은 브리프 차림을 하고 제게 다가오는 알렉의 머리는 살짝 젖어 있었으나 여전히 아름다웠다. 

매그는 갑자기 무언가를 떠올리고 씩 웃은 뒤 알렉을 바라보며 질문했다. "넌 무슨 색 좋아하냐." 알렉은 매그를 바라보다가 눈을 내리깔고는 우물거렸다. "전 뭐...그냥..." 매그는 눈을 가늘게 뜨고는 목소리를 낮게 깔았다. "또 없다고 하거나, 다 좋다고 하거나, 그러면 각오하세요. 알렉산더는 내일 못 걷는겁니다." 알렉이 이런 식으로 나오는 것에 익숙해지려고 노력하는 중이었다. 여러모로 알렉은 제 도전 정신을 불태우게 만들고 있었다.

"..ㄴ.."

계속 기다려도 대답이 나오지 않자, 매그는 머리를 한 번 턴 뒤 짜증스럽게 외쳤다. "그래. 형은 귀가 먹었다." 제 성깔이 나쁘다는 것을 스스로도 잘 알고 있었기에, 알렉에게 부드럽게 대하려고 노력하다가도 툭툭 본모습이 튀어나오고는 했다. " ...노란색..." 대답하는 알렉은 울먹이고 있었다. 하, 한숨을 내쉬고 벌떡 일어난 매그는 알렉을 껴안고는 떨리는 몸에 입을 맞추며 소리쳐서 미안하다고, 앞으로는 절대 그러지 않겠다고, 너한테 화난 것이 아니라고 속삭였다. 

덩치만 커서 진짜 애라니까. 자기가 뭘 원하는지도 모르고, 알고 있어도 말할 줄도 모르고. 귀여우니까 애기라고 불렀는데 이렇게 아가인줄은 몰랐지. 그렇지만 투정도 부릴 줄 모르는 아이라니 너무 슬프잖아. 알렉의 숨소리가 잦아들고 도롱도롱 코골이가 들리자 매그는 그제서야 미소를 지었다. 네 웃는 모습도 물론 예쁘지만... 잠이 든 알렉을 바라보며 매그는 속살거렸다. 난 네가 우는 모습도 보고 싶고, 네가 짜증내는 모습도 보고 싶어. 네가 화내는 모습도 보고 싶고, 네가 질투하는 모습도 보고 싶어. 난 네 모든 걸 원해. 네가 보여주고 싶어하는 너 말고, 진짜 네 모습 말이야, 알렉산더. 나한테 널 열어 줬으면 좋겠어. 하지만 네가 열어줄 생각은 없는 것 같으니까, 내가 널 열어젖혀 줘야겠네.


	10. Chapter 10

목을 졸렸던 날 이후로 알렉은 계속 매그의 집에서 잠들었다가는 눈을 뜨고 있었다. 평상시에 자신이 먼저 일어나는 것은 흔치 않은 일이었기에, 알렉은 아침을 준비한 뒤 매그가 일어나면 건넬 홍차를 한 잔 탔다. 그러나 매그는 몇십분이 흘러도 깨어나지 않았고, 운동을 마친 알렉은 티비를 켜둔 채 살금살금 스티커를 오리기 시작했다. 1세트밖에 못 샀지만 그래도 이게 어디야. 콧노래를 흥얼거리던 알렉은 스티커가 벌써 5장밖에 남지 않은 것을 보고는 시무룩해졌다. 스티커 한 장을 겨우 오린 알렉은 삐툴빼툴한 결과물을 보고 조금 부끄러워졌지만 다이어리에 붙인 후 일과를 쓰기 시작했다. 스케줄러와 일기장을 겸하던 다이어리는 어느새 매그의 덕질어리가 되어 있었다. 잠시 고민하던 알렉은 매그에게 타 준 홍차 껍질을 가져와 살며시 끼워두었다. 어차피 버리는 건데 괜찮겠지. 행복해진 알렉은 배시시 웃었다.

눈을 뜬 알렉은 자신이 졸고 있었다는 사실과 함께 제 앞에 매그가 서 있다는 것을 깨닫고 후다닥 일어섰다. 프로답지 못 해 보였겠지. 얼굴이 붉어진 알렉은 다음 순간 새하얗게 질렸다. 매그가 제 펼쳐진 다이어리를 내려다보고 있었다. 심장이 쿵쾅쿵쾅 뛰는 것을 참으며 알렉은 얼른 다이어리를 덮은 후 등 뒤로 숨겼다. "보, 보신 건 아니죠?" 저도 모르게 말소리가 떨려 나왔기에 알렉은 목을 가다듬었다. 징그럽다고 생각하시겠지. 이제 잘리는 거 아닐까 생각하자 알렉의 얼굴이 울상이 되었다. 매그는 잠시 그런 알렉을 바라보더니 씨익 웃었다. 

"방금 일어났어." 

안도한 알렉은 휴 하고는 한숨을 내쉬었지만, 매그가 손에 들고 있는 것이 월록갤에서 공구한 매냥이 스티커임을 알고 붉어졌다. 알렉은 잠시 눈을 깜박이다가 기어들어가는 목소리로 말하며 슥 손을 내밀었다. "...제꺼 주세요..." 매그는 킥킥대며 손을 뒤로 뺐다. "내 얼굴인데 내 꺼지." 알렉의 얼굴은 울상이 되었다. 매냥이 스티커 경쟁 치열해서 저도 겨우 산 거란 말이에요. 주세요, 얼른!! 알렉은 심호흡을 한 뒤 입을 열었다. 제가 59분부터 대기 탄 거 아시나요, 매그너스 씨. "...그럼 한 장 드릴게요..." 매그의 눈썹이 찡그려졌다. 알렉은 매그의 눈치를 한 번 보고 작은 목소리로 말했다. 

"...두 장... 그 이상은 안돼요." 

정말 매그너스 씨라 봐 드리는 거예요. 알렉은 다시 한 번 손을 뻗었지만, 매그가 손을 뒤로 더 뺐기 때문에 스티커를 잡지 못했다. 내 덕질을 방해하다니 교주라도 용서못해. 알렉의 얼굴이 찡그려지자 가만히 그런 알렉을 바라보던 매그가 입술을 삐죽이더니 말했다. "이거 전부 압수야. 저작권에 걸려서 압수니까 그런 줄 알아." 매냥이를 데려가시겠다고요?!?! 놀라서 입이 딱 벌어진 알렉의 시선은 계속 매그의 손에 고정되어 있었다. 그런 알렉을 바라보는 매그의 얼굴이 구겨졌다.

매냥이를 강제파양당한 후 시무룩해진 알렉은 터덜터덜 주방으로 이동해 홍차잔과 소금통을 번갈아 바라보았다. 매그너스 씨 요새 다이어트 하시느라 나트륨이 부족하신 것 같아. 나트륨이 부족하면 짜증이 많아진다던데. 내가 보충을 해 드려도 될까. 내 매냥이... 소금통을 만지작거리던 알렉은 소파에 풀썩 주저앉아 반쯤 읽다 만 섀도우헌터 원작을 집어들었다. 그렇지만 자신이 책을 펼치자마자 매그가 제 얼굴을 감싸오며 키스를 해 오기 시작했기에, 알렉은 얌전히 책을 덮어야만 했다. 키스를 할 때는 말씀을 해 주세요, 매그너스 씨! 알렉이 마음 속으로 투덜거렸다. 매그너스 씨 얼굴이 구겨질 뻔 했단 말이에요. 그러나 알렉은 곧 저를 밀어붙이는 매그의 성기에 투덜거리는 것조차 잊어버리고서 신음했다. 허리 주변에 손을 둔 채 움찔거리던 알렉이 물었다.

"앞에...만져도..." 

"넌 매번 허락받네. 괜찮아. 만져도 돼."

끙끙대던 알렉은 사정을 마치고 나서야 몸을 떨며 정신을 차렸다. 매그는 뽀뽀를 쪽 하고 남기고는 상체를 일으켜 알렉을 바라보았다. "나한테 허락 받는 게 좋아?" 알렉이 고개를 끄덕이자 매그는 잠시 침묵했다가는 말했다. "매번 허락받는 게 좋다면 그렇게 해 줄 수도 있지만, 그게 아니라면... 그러니까 허락을 받지 않고도 나한테 키스하고 싶다거나 가슴을 만지고 싶다면 말이지, 그렇게 해도 돼. 난 널 사랑하니까. 어떤 쪽이 좋아?" 알렉은 눈을 굴렸다. 사실대로 답해도 좋은건지 알 수 있었다. 매그는 빙긋 미소짓고는 말했다. "내 맘에 드는 대답이 아니라 네가 하고 싶은 걸 말해줘, 내 사랑." 알렉은 머뭇거리다 입을 열었다. 매그너스가 솔직한 걸 원한다면 거짓말을 하고 싶지는 않았다. 

"허락을 받지 않아도 괜찮으시다면..."

매그가 고개를 끄덕이자 알렉은 말을 이었다. "그렇게 하고 싶습니다." 매그는 웃으며 눈을 내렸다. 알렉은 미소를 보고 안도했고, 이어지는 매그의 말을 듣고는 굳었다. "네가 원한다면, 내 사랑. 그게 내가 원하는 거야." 알렉은 잠시 입을 벌린 채 매그를 바라보았고, ‘키스해도 되겠습니까’ 하고 물으려다가 그냥 눈을 감은 채 몸을 반쯤 일으켜 매그의 입술에 제 입술을 꾹 눌렀다. 맞닿은 입술이 호선을 그리는 게 느껴졌다. "원하는 건 뭐든 해도 돼." 매그는 상큼하게 웃었고, 알렉은 이 행운이 믿겨지지 않아 눈을 깜박였다. 매그너스 씨 정말 너무 다정해. 제 위에 반쯤 올라탄 매그 덕분에 다리를 바둥거릴수가 없었기에 알렉은 입을 막고 심호흡했다.

허리를 펴고 몸을 일으킨 알렉은 그때서야 정신을 차리고 기겁했다. 책... 책이... 매그너스의 손이 구겨진 것을 확인한 알렉의 몸이 다시금 떨렸다. 이거 17000번째 인쇄본인데 어떡할 거예요, 매그너스 씨!!!! 알렉은 마음속으로 고래고래 소리를 질렀다가 즉시 후회했다. 화내서 죄송해요, 매그너스 씨. 여기 놔둔 사람이 잘못이지. 매그너스 씨가 하고 싶어하시는데 멀리 치워 뒀어야지, 알렉 이 멍청아. 알렉은 눈에서 또륵또륵 눈물을 흘리느라 자신을 걱정스럽게 바라보는 매그의 시선을 눈치채지 못했다.

"알렉산더...왜 그렇게 슬프게 울어? 아팠어? 아니면 혹시 하기 싫었는데 내가 밀어붙여서 거부 못 한 거야...?" 

이 바보. 멍청이. 가슴이 답답해져 주먹으로 쿵쿵 스스로를 내려치던 알렉은 매그의 말에 느리게 고개를 돌렸다. 하지만 눈을 멍하니 깜박거리는 알렉의 눈 앞에는 아직도 매냥이와 책이 돌아다니고 있었다. "그게 아니고..." 이유를 말하려던 알렉은 잠시 말을 멈췄다. 매그가 자신을 이상하게 볼 것 같았다. 막 덩치 집채만한 남자가 자기 좋다고 하고. 이런 거나 모으고 있고. 징그럽다고 생각하시겠지. 당연히 징그럽게 생각하실 거야. 시선을 밑으로 떨어트린 알렉의 눈에 제 성기가 들어왔다. 핏줄이 이리저리 돋은 채 붉어져 프리컴과 정액으로 젖은 성기는 아기 팔뚝만한 굵기와 사이즈였기에 알렉은 얼른 제 티셔츠를 끌어내려 그것을 덮고는 고개를 세차게 흔들었다. "죄송합니다." 옆에서 매그가 한숨을 내쉬는 걸 느낀 알렉의 몸이 굳었다. 역시 징그럽다고 생각하시는구나. 매그가 입을 열었다. "난 네 자지가 커서 좋아." 알렉은 눈물을 뚝 그치고 입을 살짝 벌린 채 고개를 들었다. 알렉이 웅얼거렸다.

"...정말입니까?" 

"응. 그거 달고 내 밑에서 흔들리는 너 진짜 꼴리거든. 예쁘고."

말을 마친 매그는 화사하게 웃고는 달아오른 알렉의 볼을 손등으로 쓸었다. "그러니까 왜 운 건지 말해줘. 절대 화 안내. 알잖아. 참, 너 죄송합니다도 앞으로 금지야. 알겠어?" 죄송합니다 금지. 알렉은 머뭇거리다 숨을 크게 들이쉬고는 고개를 한 번 끄덕인 뒤 속삭였다. "매냥이요..그리고 매그너스 씨 손..." 매그는 눈썹을 찌푸리고는 제 손을 내려다보며 느리게 말했다. "내 손? 내 손이 왜? 매냥이는... " 매그의 말이 천천히 멈추자 알렉은 눈을 꿈벅거렸다. 매냥이 돌려 주시는 건가요. 제가 알집사인데요. 알렉의 얼굴을 살피던 매그는 이제야 알았다는 듯 눈을 굴리고는 한숨을 크게 내쉬었다. 조마조마해진 알렉이 눈치를 보자 매그가 머리를 짚은 채 눈을 감고는 말했다. "미안해, 알렉산더. 질투나서 그랬어." 왜 질투를 하시지? 매냥이가 매그너스 씨잖아요. 알렉은 고개를 갸웃거렸다.

매그는 눈을 굴리더니 말했다. "미안하니까 내가 드라마 포스터랑 부채 갖다줄게. 사인도 해주고 이름도 적어줄게. 그거면 되겠어?" 알렉은 행복해져서 눈물을 단 채로 방긋 웃었다. 섀도우헌터 포스터! 그리고 홍보로만 뿌려서 구하기 힘들었던 부채! 교환글 이제 안 써도 된다! 매그는 어이가 없다는 듯 고개를 절레절레 내저었다. "내가 뭐, 다른 것도 구해다 줘?" 알렉은 입을 딱 벌렸다. 진짜요? "정말이십니ㄲ..." 알렉의 말이 멈췄다. 알렉은 고개를 세차게 저었다. 

"괜찮습니다. 반칙이니까요."

"반칙?" 매그가 웃음을 터트렸다. "너 정말 귀엽네. 너 혹시 포스터에 뽀뽀도 하고 그래?" 알렉의 얼굴이 불타올랐다. 매그의 웃음이 커졌다. "했구나. 혹시 나 만나고도 했어?" 알렉은 고개를 푹 숙였다. 속마음을 읽는 능력이라도 있으신걸까. 매그가 천천히 웃음을 멈추더니 알렉의 어깨에 고개를 댔다. "그런 거에 하지 말고 실물에 해." 알렉은 입술을 한 번 핥고는 고개를 숙여 뽀뽀를 한 후 마음 속으로 웅얼거렸다. 둘 다 할 겁니다.

***

맥스가 겨우 고비를 넘겼다는 전화를 끊은 알렉은 제 옆에 앉아 절 걱정스럽게 바라보는 매그를 멍하니 응시했다. "...사랑한다고 해 주실 수 있습니까?" 한 번이라도 좋습니다. 진심이 아니어도 괜찮으니까... 지금 매그너스 씨한테 그 소리를 듣지 못하면 죽어버릴 것 같아요. 알렉의 생각은 저를 세게 껴안는 매그의 팔과, 제 귀를 통해 심장으로 도착하는 매그의 말로 인해 멈췄다. 

"아, 알렉산더. 난 널 사랑해. 널 너무 사랑해. 내 모든 말은 진심이야. 네가 그렇게 요구해줘서 진짜 기뻐. 앞으로는 제발 그만 좀 하라고 할 때까지 더 자주 말해줄게." 

알렉은 감사합니다, 하고 말하려다가 매그가 그 말을 좋아하지 않았던 것을 기억해내고는 말을 바꿨다. “저도 매그너스 씨를 사랑합니다.” 제가 그런 부탁을 하는 게 매그너스 씨를 기쁘게 만든다니 신기하네요. 알렉은 마음 속으로 웅얼거린 후 매그를 기쁘게 하기 위해 그 말을 자주 해야겠다고 생각했다. 

***

"그런데 말이야. 매그너스 씨가 뭐냐, 매그너스 씨가." 

제 무릎에 머리를 올리고 누워있는 매그의 말에 알렉은 멈칫해 티비에서 시선을 뗀 후 눈을 도륵도륵 굴렸다. 매그너스 씨가 마음에 안 드시나? 이름 부르는 거 좋았는데 아쉽다... 이제부터 고용주님으로 불러야 하나? 답이 없자 매그는 불만에 가득 찬 어조로 말을 이었다. "좋습니다도 그래. 좋습니다가 뭐냐고. 좋아 해봐. 형아 좋아해. 해봐 빨리. 형아 자지 좋아요. 형아 자지에 박히면서 가는 거 좋아요 해봐." 오랜만에 매그가 나오는 예능의 본방을 사수하는 것이라 집중하고 싶었지만, 아까부터 자꾸 말을 거는 매그 때문에 알렉은 이미 나중에 다시 복습해야겠다고 마음을 굳힌 채였다. 형아... 형아 자지... 알렉은 얼굴을 살짝 붉히며 천천히 입을 열었다. 

“...그럼... 어떻게 부르는 것이 좋겠습니까?”

매그는 씩 웃고는 몸을 앞으로 숙였다. “말 했잖아. 형아라고 불러.” 알렉의 심장은 잠시 멎었다. 매그가 제 심장 소리를 들을까봐 무서웠기에 알렉은 제 심장을 꾹 눌렀다. 형아...형아라니. 그렇게 부르다가는 저 심장마비로 죽어요. 알렉은 입을 열었다. "고용주님을 그렇게 부르는 건..." 말을 꺼내자마자 매그의 얼굴이 찡그려졌기에 알렉은 합 하고 입을 닫았다. 한숨을 내쉰 매그가 눈을 감은 채로 아무 말도 하지 않자 알렉은 입을 얼른 열었다. 화나신 거 같은데... 잘못했습니다 금지고. 죄송합니다도 금지였지... 아... 뭐라고 하지... 오랜 시간이 흐른 후에 알렉은 침을 한번 삼키고 입을 뗐다. 작은 목소리였다. "형..." 손바닥에서 땀이 배어나온 데다가 심장은 가슴 밖으로 나올 듯이 뛰고 있었다. 매그는 여전히 눈을 감은 채로 가만히 있었기에 알렉은 초조해져 한 손을 매그의 허벅지에 얹었고 작은 소리로 말했다. "형아..." 매그는 여전히 답이 없었고 안절부절해진 알렉은 다시 입을 뗐다. 알렉의 손은 매그의 허벅지를 계속 문지르고 있었다.

"형아...형아야... 여기 좀 봐주세요..." 

매그가 고개를 돌려 자신을 바라보자 알렉은 안심해서 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 매그의 얼굴 위로 그려낸 듯한 웃음이 번지자 알렉은 매그의 눈동자를 한 번, 입술을 한 번 바라보았다. 키스하고 싶다. 알렉은 멍하니 매그를 바라보며 입술을 핥고는 고개를 살짝 내렸다. 매그의 입술이 내밀어지며 장난스러운 파열음을 낸 후 열리자, 알렉은 조심스럽게 매그의 재킷 칼라 부분을 움켜쥐고는 제 입술을 부딪혔다. 입술이 떨어지는 순간 매그가 속삭였다. "더 거칠게 해도 돼, 멍멍아." 알렉은 그 애정어린 말투에 몸을 떨었고, 순식간에 매그의 위로 올라타 거세게 옷을 잡아당기며 매그의 입술을 집어삼키기 시작했다. 자신이 원하는 것을 이 남자는 항상 알고 있었다. 입을 열지 않을 때에도 그랬다. 알렉은 그 사실이 너무 신기하다고 생각했다.

매그가 제 발기한 성기를 쥐는 걸 느낀 알렉은 저도 성기를 향해 몇 번이고 손을 뻗었다. 그러나 매그가 으응 하고는 웃으며 고개를 젓자, 알렉은 포기한 후 매그의 귀를 빨며 등을 쓰다듬기 시작했다. 매그가 내는 신음소리는 알렉의 몸을 전율하고 떨리게 만들었고, 알렉은 길게 사정하며 매그의 위에 앉은 채로 축 늘어졌다. 무겁겠지, 하는 생각은 이미 잊은 채였다. "어려우면 그냥 이름 불러줘. 그리고 말도 편하게 해... 물론 네가 원한다면." 귓가에 와닿는 매그의 말을 들으며 알렉은 눈을 감은 채로 고개를 끄덕였다. 저도 원해요. 언제나 원해요.


	11. Chapter 11

매그는 제 대각선에 앉아 스크립트를 접고 있는 클레리를 넘겨다보았다. 최근 새로운 작품으로 돌아온 클레리 페어차일드는 자신과는 달리 엘리트 코스를 차근차근 밟아온 아역배우 출신이었다. 단순히 직업적인 부분을 떠나서 학업적인 부분에서도 그런 데다가, 아담하고 가녀린 체구와는 달리 성격 역시 똑 부러졌기 때문에 매그는 저보다 아홉 살, 알렉보다는 두 살 어린 클레리를 굉장히 좋게 보고 있었다. 자신보다 어리다고는 하나 클레리는 제 선배였고, 그럼에도 불구하고 자신에게 언제나 다정하고 웃는 낯이었기에 매그로서는 그녀를 싫어할 이유가 없었다. 

물론, 알렉은 조금 다르게 생각하고 있다는 것을 자신들이 함께 나오는 예능을 볼 때마다 찡그려지는 눈썹으로 미루어 짐작할 수 있었다. 눈썹뿐만 아니라 알렉의 그린듯한 입매는 클레리가 자신의 무릎이나 등을 가볍게 치며 웃을 때마다 눈에 띄게 비죽거리고는 했기 때문이다. 하지만 알렉은 한 번도 제게 입 밖으로 사실을 낸 적이 없었다. 선명하고 불타는 듯한 클레리의 주황빛 머리가 흔들리는 것을 가만히 바라보던 매그가 드디어 입을 열었다.

"비스킷, 나 좀 도와줘야겠다."

재빨리 고개를 든 클레리는 거미의 다리처럼 긴 인조 속눈썹을 깜박이며 알렉의 것과는 다른 채도의 녹색 눈동자를 드러냈다. 곧 클레리는 입꼬리를 올려 부서지는 햇살처럼 활짝 웃었다. 전염성이 강한 웃음을 담은 채, 명랑하고 밝은 목소리로 클레리가 말했다.

"제이스를 소개시켜 주셨는데, 당연하죠! 말만 하세요."

클레리와의 인연은 알렉의 백업으로 왔던 금발의 제이스에서부터 시작되었다. 제이스를 대동하고 복도를 걸어갈 때 클레리를 스쳐지나간 적이 있었는데, 얼마 지나지 않아 카타리나를 통해 연락이 왔었더랬다. 파이아이의 왕자님에게 반했노라며 우연인 척 자리를 만들어주실 수 있겠느냐는 귀여운 메시지를 보고 조금 놀란 것은 사실이었으나, 매그는 그런 점이 사랑스러운 것이며, 클레리의 매력이라고 생각했다. 클레리는 제이스와 잘 되어가고 있는 듯 했다. 비록, 알렉산더는 그 사실을 모르니 질투를 하고 있는 것이겠지만 말이다.

***

"너는 씨발 그걸 그냥 두냐? 병신이야? 씨발, 덩치가 아깝다." 

매그는 화가 나서 제 가슴을 두드렸다. 나도 아까워서 상처를 못 남기겠는데! "그래도.. 매그너스 팬인데 어떻게 그럽니까." 대답을 들은 매그는 홱 돌아 거친 걸음으로 알렉에게 다가간 후, 아플 것을 알고 있으면서도 성마른 몸짓으로 알렉의 입가를 문질렀다. 난 내 멍멍이한테 다치는 걸 허락한 기억이 없는데. 매그의 입이 짜증스럽게 비틀렸다. "팬? 보디가드를 밀치는 게 뭐 팬이야 팬은. 씨발. 입술 터진거 봐. 그래서 내 꺼 빨겠냐?" 알렉은 설핏 웃었다. 긴 입꼬리가 슬쩍 올라갔다가 다시 내려갔다. "걱정해주시는 겁니까?" 

"그래, 씨발. 병신새끼 진짜... 야. 넌 형 없으면 어떡할래?" 

천천히 시선을 내린 알렉이 침을 한번 삼켰다. 알렉은 그보다 느리게 입을 열었다. 

"그러게 말입니다."

대답을 들은 매그의 심장이 쿵 하고 떨어졌다. 화가 난 매그는 책상 위의 물건을 쓸고는 괴성을 질렀고, 쾅 하고 몇 번 내리쳤다. 뒤에서 알렉이 다가오는 것과 자신을 끌어안는 것이 느껴졌다. 보디가드는 제 몸을 세게 안고서 목 부근에 코를 비비고는 샌달우드 향기를 들이마셨다. 알렉이 내쉬는 긴 한숨은 뜨거웠고, 피부에 닿은 그 숨결은 매그를 전율하게 만들었다. 곧 알렉은 손을 내려 매그의 손을 감쌌다. 언제나처럼 알렉의 손은 뜨거웠고 약간은 거칠었다. 타고난 전사의 손을 부드러운 손에 감아쥔 채, 조용히 입을 연 알렉은 말했다. 

"소중한 손으로 그러지 마십시오. 당신의 몸은 당신 것만이 아닙니다." 

매그는 몸을 홱 돌리고서는 알렉의 가슴을 세게 밀쳤다. 도저히 화가 나서 견딜 수가 없었다. 눈을 가늘게 뜬 매그는 차갑고 냉혹한 목소리로 입을 열고는 으르렁거렸다. "네 몸도 마찬가지야. 우리 애기 몸이 누구 거였지?" 낮고 어두운 매그의 목소리를 들은 알렉의 얼굴이 천천히 붉어졌다. 그런 알렉의 얼굴을 훑으며 매그는 앞으로 한 발을 내밀었고, 손을 뻗어 알렉의 턱을 누른 뒤 아래로 내렸다. 이미 알렉은 고개를 숙이고 있었지만 가끔 알렉이 이런 반응을 보일때마다 즐거웠다. 매그가 명령했다. 상황을 즐기고 있는 목소리였다.

"대답."

"매그너스... 매그너스 주인님 것입니다." 

"그래." 매그가 알렉의 볼을 천천히 쓰다듬자 알렉은 스르르 눈을 감으며 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다. 볼을 부비다가 눈을 뜬 알렉이 작은 목소리로 속삭였다. 그 목소리에는 애타는 감정이 깃들어 있었다. "벌 주실 수 있습니까? 주인님의 물건을 소중히 하지 않은데 대한..." 만족의 미소를 지은 매그는 낮게 물었다. "내가 원하는 게 뭘 줄 알고?" 

"뭐든 괜찮습니다. 원하시는 거라면 뭐든.." 

"좋아. 좀 아플 거야. 난 네가 스스로의 몸을 소중히 해야 한다는 사실을 기억하길 바래. 네 가슴에 이게 달려 있는 동안은 말이지." 씩 웃은 매그가 피어싱을 흔들며 알렉을 바라보았다. 언젠가는 알렉에게 이럴 일이 있으리라 예상하고 있던 차였다. 알렉은 저를 위해서라면 몸을 아끼는 법이 없었고, 한 번 일어난 일은 두 번 일어나기 마련이었으니 저는 그저 기다리기만 하면 되었다. 매그는 알렉의 왼쪽 유두를 매만지며 입을 열었다. 수시로 매그의 손길에 희롱당하고 농락당해 개발된 유두는 이제 입김만으로도 꼿꼿히 서 존재감을 드러내고는 했다. 매그는 길게 손을 내려 반쯤 발기한 알렉의 성기에 닿자마자 키득이며 손을 뗐다. 자신이 열고 길들여 쾌감을 가르친 몸이었다. 미미하게 붉어진 알렉의 얼굴 위를 장식한 헤이즐 눈을 마주하며 매그가 말했다. "오른쪽, 왼쪽? 골라." 

"...양쪽 다 좋습니다. 둘 다 하셔도...괜찮습니다." 

자신이 원하던 대답에 기뻐하며 매그는 빙긋 웃었다. 하지만 매그는 항상 알렉을 놀리는 것을 좋아하고는 했다. "그래서야 벌이 아니잖아." 알렉은 머뭇거렸고, 그 반응을 보며 매그의 웃음은 더욱 짙어졌다. "못 고르겠어?" 

"네..." 

"좋아, 왼쪽으로 하지. 이 악물어, 애기야." 매그의 말을 들은 알렉은 티셔츠를 문 채 침을 한번 삼키고는 이를 꽉 악물었다. 고양이의 눈처럼 노란 토파즈가 달린 피어싱이 제 유두를 파고들 동안 알렉은 신음 한번 내지 않았다. 눈을 꾹 감은 채 바들거리며 경련하는 알렉을 바라보며 매그는 새삼 감탄을 감출 수 없었다. 씨발 이게 내 거라니. 입술을 핥은 매그는 그대로 알렉을 거세게 뒤로 민 후 거칠게 제 스카프를 당겨 풀어냈다. 키 194의 전직 군인은 밀리는 대로 밀렸고 그 순종은 매그의 성기를 발기하게 만들었다.

스카프는 실크였기에 알렉의 손목에 별다른 자국을 남기지는 않았다. 몸을 뒤로 물린 매그는, 잔인하게 유린당해 활짝 드러난 알렉을 감상했다. 근육이 적당히 잡힌 배 위로는 사정을 마쳤음에도 줄어들지 않은 성기가 펼쳐져 있었다. 꼭 이대로 전시된 예술 작품 같군. 정말 완벽해. 매그는 목을 울려 길게 신음한 후 요도플러그를 집어던지고 알렉의 옆으로 쓰러졌다. 눈을 감은 채 떨던 알렉은 고개를 돌려 매그를 바라보고는 천천히 입을 열었다. 미처 삼키지 못한 정액이 튄 입가에는 은은한 미소가 떠올라 있었다. "나중에 제가... 말 잘 들으면." 

"들으면?" 

"꼭 다른 쪽도... 뚫어 주셔야 합니다." 

정액을 쓸어 알렉의 입 안으로 밀어넣은 매그는 제 손가락을 빠는 부어오른 입술에 키득거렸고, 손을 빼내어 알렉의 귓바퀴를 어루만졌다. 야한 멍멍이. "말 잘 들으면." 버드키스를 마친 매그가 약속했다.

***

아득하게 먼 기억을 회상하는 듯 아련한 알렉의 눈에는 여러가지 감정이 담겨 있었다. 평상시 자신의 알렉과는 다른 눈이었고, 가까이서 지켜본 매그는 군대가 알렉에게 잊지 못할 계절들을 선물했음을 알 수 있었다. 사람을 손상시킬 수 있는 방법은 많았고, 폭력은 그 중에서도 가장 효과적이며 손쉬운 방법 중 하나였다. 입대를 하기 전에도 알렉은 이미 그 희생자였으며, 자신이 희생자라는 사실을 알아차리지도 못할 정도로 깊게 베여 그 안에 흠뻑 잠겨 젖어 있었다. 군대는 폭력성이 가장 잘 드러나는 곳이었으며, 상처입고 메마른 영혼들이 기댈 곳이 없을 때 어떤 선택을 하는지는 매그도 잘 알고 있었다. 그러나 때로 세상에는 상상도 못할 일들 역시 벌어지고는 한다. 천천히 입을 연 매그가 물었고, 알렉은 그 질문에 즉시 답했다.

"왜 제대했는데?"

"도망친거죠." 

오랜 침묵이 있었으나 알렉에게서는 더 이상 말이 이어지지 않았고, 입을 열 의사가 없다는 것을 깨닫고 나서야 매그는 다시 느리게 입을 뗐다.

"...도망치는 것도 하나의 방법이야. 사실, 최고의 방법이기도 하지. 알렉산더, 넌 정말 용감해."

무엇이 제 거대한 강아지를 겁먹게 했는지 아직 온전히 입을 열게 만들 수는 없을 것 같았다. 자물쇠를 비틀어 열 수는 있었지만 저는 손상되지 않은 알렉의 그대로를 원했다. 어차피 앞으로 시간은 많았다. 매그는 알렉의 어깨에 제 머리를 누였고, 제 머리 위로 알렉의 머리가 얹히는 것을 느끼며 눈을 감았다. 전직 군인에게서는 낯선 사막의 바람 냄새가 났다. 건조하고 뜨거운, 생각하는 것만으로도 눈을 따갑게 하고 목을 막히게 만드는 냄새였다. 뉴욕에서 나고 자란 매그로서는 절대 익숙하지도 익숙해질 수도 없는 냄새였다. 

알렉은 전쟁의 한복판에 있었을 것이다. 식물인간 상태가 되어 누워있는 맥스의 병원비를 감당할만한 직업으로는 도저히 다른 것이 생각되어지지 않았다. 피 냄새와 화약 냄새가 자욱하게 풍기고 흙먼지가 날리는 곳에서 동료들을 보내고 또 맞이하면서 새 아침을 기다렸겠지. 다음날의 태양을 확신할 수 없는 고단한 달맞이란 쓸쓸하고도 외로운 일이었다. 그럼에도 불구하고 알렉에게 선한 부분이 남아 있다는 것은 기적이었다. 가끔은 친숙해지지 않기 위해 애를 써야만 하는 사실들이 있다. 거친 모래 폭풍을 헤치고 능선을 넘어서 알렉은 제게로 왔다. 사막의 바람 내음을 머금은 알렉의 혈관은 뜨거운 피를 담고 저에 대한 열정으로 끓고 있었다. 그리고 자신은 그런 알렉을 사랑했다. 몸을 부르르 떤 매그는 충동적으로 입을 열었다. "나 대신 다치려고 하지 않겠다고 약속해 줄 수 있겠어?"

알렉에게 대답이 없자 매그는 질문을 조금 고친 뒤 다시 입을 열었다. 자신의 말이 알렉의 직업 소명을 거스르는 발언이라는 것은 이미 잘 알고 있었다. 하지만 자신에게는 이 대답이 필요했다. 이제 알렉이 없다면 자신은 정말로 살아가지 못할 것 같았다. 뛰지 않는 심장을 가지고 숨을 쉴 수는 없는 법이니까.

"나 대신 죽으려고 하지 마. 명령이야. 알았냐? 네가 그럴 것 같아서 무서우니까."

알렉은 눈썹을 찡그리고는 매그를 휙 돌아보았다. 깊은 눈을 한 알렉은 낮은 말투로 말했다. "...제가 무서우십니까?" 흐음. 콧소리를 낸 매그는 싱긋 웃으며 알렉을 쓰다듬어 다시 제게 기대게 만들며 속삭였다. "네가 나만 두고 사라져 버릴까 봐 무서운거야." 일반적으로 자신이 나이가 많으니 더 먼저 떠나는 것이 당연할 텐데도, 알렉이 서 있는 곳의 자전축은 이상한 방식으로 기울어 있는 것 같았기에 바라보는 자신으로서는 항상 위태위태하고 불안했다. 알렉은 살짝 미소짓고는 입을 열었다. "혼자 두지 않겠습니다." 그 대답을 들은 매그는 안심하고 킬킬거리기 시작했다. 제 멍멍이는 주인의 말이라면 무엇이든 복종했다. "약속한거다." 티셔츠를 입은 알렉의 가슴 위에 이를 세운 매그는 피어싱이 달린 유두를 잘근거렸고, 알렉이 고통과 쾌감으로 신음하며 떠는 것을 즐겼다. 

***

얼떨떨한 표정의 카타리나는 말을 마친 후 반지를 만지작거리는 매그를 바라보았다. 몇 번 눈을 깜박거린 카타리나는 놀라움을 감추지 않은 채 물었다. “너 정말 진심인가보네.” 시선을 반지에서 뗀 매그는 카타리나를 한 번 바라본 뒤 씩 웃었고, 조용히 대답했다. “그래.” 

알렉에 어울리겠다 싶어 고른 단순한 디자인의 은색 반지를 보고 있자니 기분이 이상해졌다. 단 한 번도 결혼을 할 수 있을 것이라고는 생각한 적이 없기 때문이었다. 많은 사람들을 만나왔지만 그중에 그 누구와도 여생을 같이 보낼 수 있을 것이라고는 생각하지 못했다. 그만큼 진실되게 제게 부딪혀 온 사람이 없기 때문이었고, 저 역시도 진심으로 다가갈 만한 용기를 갖고있지 않아서였다. 특히 최근 몇 년간은, 누군가의 소유가 되고 싶다고 바래본 적조차 없었다.

“빠르네. 걔의 뭐가 그렇게 특별한 거야? 지금까지 많은 사람들을 만나왔으면서...”

생각에 빠진 매그는 물끄러미 반지 안에 새긴 이니셜을 매만졌다. Lightwood-Bane 나도 모르겠어. 걔가 내 맘 안의 무언가를 열었다는 것밖에는 말이야. 매그가 답이 없자 카타리나가 말을 이었다. “널 사랑한 사람들은 많았잖아. 네가 사랑한 사람들도 그렇고...” 매그는 조용히 눈을 감았다. 그랬다. 카타리나의 말이 맞았다. 하지만 알렉은 특별했다. 알렉한테는 무엇인가가 있었고, 그 연약함은 자신이 온 힘을 다하여 지켜주어야 할 어떤 것이었다. 그 어떤 대가를 치르더라도 말이다. 자신은 그것을 위해서라면 지옥의 끝까지도 갈 수 있었다.

“누군가를 이렇게까지 사랑한 적은 없었어,”

치밀어오르는 감정을 견디며 억누른 목소리로 매그가 말했다. 그 모든 일들을 거쳐오며 불타오르는 열정은 모두 식어 자신에게는 재만 남아 있다고 생각했었다... 알렉을 만나기 전까지는. 잠시 호흡을 멈춘 매그는 말을 이었다.

"누군가에게 이렇게까지 사랑받아본 적도 없었고."

알렉이 자신을 사랑하는 방식으로는 그 누구도 자신을 사랑해 준 적이 없었다. 사랑이 이렇게나 강렬한 감정이었던가. 알렉이 자신을 바라보는 방식은.. 그 녹갈색 눈에 담긴 자신을 바라볼 때면 스스로가 신이라도 된 듯한 기분을 느낄 수 있었다. 절 품고 보듬은 알렉의 안에 있을 때면 시끄러운 세상은 하나의 점으로 수축하여 사라지고 알렉과 자신, 그리고 오직 알렉만이 남고는 했다. 안온하고 평화로운, 따스한 세계였다.

알렉에게 소유되고, 알렉을 소유하고 싶었다. 세상에 존재하는 모든 방식으로, 그리고 세상이 허락하는 모든 방식으로. “알렉산더는...” 사랑스럽고 귀엽고 야한 데다가, 가엽고 안쓰럽고 애처로운 내 강아지야. 오직 나에게만 복종하는 잘 훈련된 멍멍이지. 신의 질투를 받아 정복자의 이름을 지니고 세상으로 떨어진 천사가 바로 나의 알렉산더야. “아무튼 카타리나, 잘 좀 준비해줘.” 말을 멈춘 후 눈을 깜박인 매그가 말했다.


	12. Chapter 12

"형이라고 불러봐." 

촬영을 기다리며 앉아있던 매그가 갑작스레 뱉은 말에 알렉은 움찔했다. 여기서요? 알렉은 눈을 굴려 옆에서 부산스레 움직이는 사람들을 바라본 뒤 고개를 저었다. 여기서 어떻게 그래요. 그러면 매그너스 위로 올라타고 싶어진단 말이에요. "못하겠습니다." 단호한 알렉의 말을 들으며 매그는 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. 얘는 진짜 너무 딱딱해. 매그는 강경한 목소리를 냈다. 

"씨발 봐봐. 넌 씨발 이게 문제야. 귀엽지가 않아..는 아니고. 그래도 귀여워서 짜증나. 아무튼 넌 오늘 형아 좋아요 40번 할 때까지 못 갈 줄 알아라."

누가 듣는 거 아니야? 알렉은 주변을 얼른 살폈으나 카타리나조차 잠시 자리를 비운 사이였기에 안심했다. 매번 이렇게 말하다가 누구에게 들키는 것은 아닐지 조마조마했으나 알렉 스스로도 이런 스릴을 즐기고 있었기에, 매그를 말릴 생각은 전혀 없었다. 40번이요? 알렉은 눈을 치떴다. 귀엽다고 해주셨으니까 봐드리는 거예요. "...너무하십니다." 그 말에 눈을 동그랗게 뜬 매그는 놀란 듯한 목소리를 냈다. 

"어라? 요거 이제 불평도 하네. 가고는 싶나보지? 귀여운 것." 

알렉은 이제 입을 꾹 닫고 매그를 무시하기로 결심했다. 그렇지 않으면 화장과 옷을 망치게 될 테니까. 일과 사랑 모두를 잘 해내고 싶었고, 특히 자신의 감정에 앞서 매그너스에게 피해를 주고 싶지는 않았다. 매그의 직업이 연예인인 이상 그것을 방해하거나 말릴 생각은 추호도 없었다. 힘들어하는 부분도 있는 것 같았지만 매그의 선택이었고, 알렉은 그런 선택을 존중해주고 싶었다. 제 직업이 그에 도움이 될 수 있다는 것에 알렉은 감사하고 있었다.

매그너스는 저랑 헤어져도 괜찮겠지만 전 안 그래요. 알렉은 속으로 중얼거렸다. 저 진짜 망가져버릴지도 몰라요. 매그가 잠자리에서 들려주는 애칭들도 물론 좋았지만 자신을 진정으로 무너트리는 것은 저런 것들이었다. 아무렇지도 않은 듯 평범한 일상 대화 속에서도 흘러넘치는 애정은 가끔씩 알렉을 두렵게 만들었다. 사귀게 된 지 아직 세 달밖에 안되기도 했고, 뭐든 빠르게 하다가 망쳐버릴까봐 겁이 나고 무서웠다. 제일 두려운 것은 그렇게 하지 않으려 함에도 불구하고 애정을 받는 것에 익숙해진다는 사실이었다. 알렉은 그게 제일 두려웠다. 집으로 향하는 차 안에서도, 집에 도착해 현관을 넘어가면서도 매그는 끝없이 형이라고 불러보라며 요구했지만 알렉은 계속 거부했다. 몇번 거부하고 나니 이제 오기마저 생겼다.

"ㅎ..못하겠습니다." 

매그는 알렉을 바라보지 않은 채로 리모컨을 들어 채널을 바꾸며 상관없다는 목소리로 중얼거렸다. "그래. 어차피 조금 있으면 하게 될 거야." 알렉은 얼굴을 붉혔고, 매그는 그 얼굴을 보며 장난스레 입맛을 다셨다. 매그너스는 별다른 말도 안 했는데 난 왜 이러지. 당황한 알렉은 돌처럼 뻣뻣하게 굳었다. "나는 오늘은 우리 애기가 형아, 형아야 하고 부르면서 가는 걸 봐야겠어." 죄송합니다는 금지였기에, 알렉은 마음 속으로 대답했다. 죄송합니다. 편한 호칭으로 부르자니 심장이 덜거덕거렸다. 심호흡을 한 알렉은 매그의 옆에 오래 있자면 아마 심장이 아주 튼튼해야 할 거라고, 그걸 보면 카타리나 매니저님은 아마 강철처럼 단단한 심장을 지녔을 것이라고 생각했다. 여러모로 매그너스는 심장에 위험한 남자였다. 자신이 이런 남자의 옆에 서 있을 수 있다는 것은 기적이었다. 알렉이 답이 없자 매그가 물었다. 

"나랑 하고 싶은거 없어? 네가 해보고 싶은 거."

머뭇거리던 알렉은 망설이다가 입을 열었다. 예전에 매그가 자신에게 한 말을 듣고나서 생각해 둔 것이 하나 있기는 했다. 잘 될 지는 모르겠지만. "제가 커서. 좀 힘들거 같은데... 욕조 안에 들어가서 당신이 절 뒤에서 안아주는 거. 해보고 싶습니다." 말을 끝마친 알렉은 괜히 말했나 싶어 얼른 매그의 얼굴을 살폈으나 매그는 딱히 이상하다고 생각하지 않는 듯했다. "야하네..." 매그의 말을 들은 알렉은 웃으며 고개를 저었다. 몽롱한 매그의 표정을 보아하니 무엇을 생각하고 있는지가 빤히 보였기 때문이었다. 가끔 알렉은 티비 속에 나오는 매그를 보며 현재 무슨 생각을 하는지 알아맞추고는 했고, 추측하는 것은 언제나 즐거운 일이었다. "...그냥 팔로 안아주는거 말입니다. 이렇게 꽉..." 알렉은 스스로의 왼팔에 오른쪽 손을, 오른팔에 왼쪽 손을 올리고는 꼭 안아 보였다. 왜 이 자세가 좋은 것인지 자신도 알 수 없었지만, 이렇게 하면 편안해지고는 했다.

알렉이 말을 마치자마자 매그가 제 다리 사이를 톡톡 두들겼고, 천천히 일어난 알렉은 그 안으로 들어가 앉았다. 자신을 뒤에서 꽉 안은 매그가 양 옆으로 몸을 살짝씩 흔들자 알렉은 웃으며 천천히 흔들렸다. 혼자 하고 있는 자세보다 더 좋았고, 따스했다. 커다란 아기 요람에 들어와 있는 기분이었다. 갑자기 졸음이 밀려오는 것을 느낀 알렉은 눈을 감았다 떴고, 일어난 자신이 매그의 무릎을 베고 누워있다는 사실을 깨달았다. 매그 역시도 살짝 옆으로 기울어진 채 졸고 있었고, 다시금 긴장을 푼 알렉은 하품을 하고는 다시 눈을 감았다. 평온한 금요일 밤이었다.

***

"당연하지, 비스킷. 누가 말씀하시는 건데 그래야지." 

홍차를 타 온 알렉은 자신을 본 척 만 척하며 통화를 계속하는 매그를 바라보며 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 비스킷이라니 그게 누군가요. 저한테는 비스킷이라고 해준 적 없으면서. 나빠요, 매그너스. 그 사람이랑도 잤어요? 그렇잖아도 요새 클레리인가 클라라인가가 자꾸 당신한테 친한 척해서 예능 볼때마다 짜증나는데. 매그너스는 내 건데 자꾸 사람들이 건드리니까 화나요. 당신이 저만 갖기에는 너무 엄청나다는 걸 알지만... 한숨을 내쉰 알렉은 탁자 위에 홍차잔을 올려두고는 눈을 깜박였다. 저 이러는 거 꼴사납죠. 질투심에 휩싸인 알렉은 러그 위에 앉아 매그의 무릎과 허벅지에 얼굴을 비볐지만 매그는 전화를 끊을 낌새가 보이지 않았다. 호흡을 고르던 알렉은 살며시 제 밑을 내려다보았다. 또 섰네. 어쩌지. 

고민하던 알렉은 소파 등받이에 뒤통수를 묻은 매그를 힐끔 살펴보고는 무릎을 꿇은 후 자세를 잡았고, 종아리와 허벅지에 키스하며 올라가 빠르게 매그의 성기를 입에 물었다. 매그너스가 안 물어봐도 된댔으니까. 갈급한 기분으로 빨기 시작하며 알렉은 뿌듯함마저 느꼈다. 이런 건 그 비스킷이랑 안 한 거 맞죠? 통화하는 매그의 숨소리가 거칠어지고 신음이 섞이는 것을 들으며 알렉은 행복함에 젖었다. 매그의 성기로 제 입안을 쑤시던 알렉은 매그의 손이 제 머리를 흐트러트리고 귓바퀴를 어루만지는 것을 깨달으며 정신을 조금 차렸다. 자신은 펠라를 좋아했고, 항상 해 주는 것만으로도 흥분하고는 했다. 입천장이랑 볼 안쪽, 목 깊은 곳이 문질러지는 기분은 좋았고, 매그의 것은 컸기에 너무 가득할 정도로 채워지는 느낌이었지만 그 숨막히는 감각도 좋았다.

매그는 입술을 핥으며 나른한 시선을 깔아 제 앞에 무릎을 꿇고 제 성기를 입에 문 대형 강아지를 내려보았다. 알렉의 볼은 제 성기를 조이느라 움푹 패여 들어가 있었고, 붉은 입술은 부어올라 타액으로 젖어 있었다. 눈을 내려감은 알렉은 매그의 성기를 물고 신음하면서 오른손으로는 스스로의 성기를 잡고 흔들고 있었다. 알렉은 티셔츠만 입은 채 밑은 아무것도 입고있지 않았다. "네 입 진짜 죽인다." 전화를 끊은 매그는 한 손에 든 폰을 알렉의 얼굴로 더 가까이 들이댔다. 알렉은 저도 모르게 입 안을 바짝 조였다. "눈 떠." 매그가 그르렁거리자 알렉이 눈을 열었다. 동공이 흔들리는 것을 보며 매그는 재미있다는 듯 웃었다. 

"보여지고 있다고 생각해도 흥분되지? 아니, 그래서 더 흥분한 걸까?" 

맞아요. 그래서 흥분했어요. 알렉은 차마 입 밖으로 꺼낼 수 없는 말을 마음 속으로 중얼거리며 매그를 바라보았다. 당신한테 내거라고 적어두고 싶단 말이에요. 매그는 제 마음을 안다는 듯 키득거렸다. "충분히 적셔. 곧 네 안으로 들어갈 거니까." 매그가 말을 하는 순간 핸드폰에서 문자음이 들렸고, 매그의 관심이 그 쪽으로 쏠리는 것을 눈치챈 알렉은 다시 질투심에 휩싸였다. 클레리인가.

"그 분이... 전에 스위트피라고 부르신 분인가요?"

질문할 때가 아님을 알고 있었으나 참을 수가 없이 궁금해진 알렉은 성기를 입 안에서 빼내고서는 조심스럽게 물었다. 전 그 분 싫어요. 매그는 알렉을 돌아보지도 않고 답했다. "아니. 그건 매드지야. 비스킷은 클레리." 클레리! 대답을 듣자 기분이 나빠진 알렉은 입을 꾹 다물었다. 클레리 말고도 또 있단 말인가요? 말을 하는 매그의 목소리는 즐거워 보였다. "비스킷이 얼마나 예의바른지 몰라. 착하고 친절하고, 좋아하지 않을 수가 없지. 게다가..." 이어지는 칭찬을 들으며 알렉은 아무 말 없이 눈을 감고 고개를 모로 돌렸다. 전 좋아하지 않는데요. 피식 웃은 매그가 자신을 바라보았으나 알렉은 씩씩거리느라 그 사실을 눈치채지 못했다.

"개처럼 앉아 봐, 귀엽게." 

매그의 말에 볼을 붉힌 알렉은 무릎을 세우고는 다리를 벌려 앉았고, 자위하라는 명령에 따라 꺼덕거리는 성기를 그대로 둔 채 제 구멍을 쑤시기 시작했다. 이런 건 저랑만 하는 거잖아요. 제가 제일 잘 할 수 있어요. 잘 하면 넣어 주실거죠? 알렉은 언제나 매그를 위해 최선을 다하려고 노력했다. "야해." 매그가 놀리듯 말했다. 키득거린 매그는 발을 들어 피어싱이 달린 알렉의 가슴을 문질렀다. 알렉은 척추를 관통하고 올라오는 쾌감에 쓰러질 뻔 했으나 다리를 후들후들 떨며 간신히 버텼다. 허벅지 안쪽 근육이 당겨왔다. "이걸로도 세우고."

손가락으로 스스로가 느끼는 지점을 비비고 찌르며 엉덩이를 들썩이는 알렉의 얼굴 위로는 끈적한 정액이 흘러내리고 있었다. 특유의 향을 들이마시며 애가 탄 알렉은 이것이 매그가 자신에게 선사한 상이라는 것이라는 것을 스스로 상기시켰다. 그것만으로도 알렉의 성기는 더 발기해 욱신거리며 가고 싶다고 호소했다. 그러나 매그는 넣어주지 않았고, 끝없이 반복되는 사정 지연과 함께 전립선을 쉬지 않고 문지르며 굴욕적인 자세를 취한 알렉은 반쯤 얼이 나간 상태였다. 쾌감에 젖은 알렉의 눈은 완전히 풀려 초점을 잃었고, 입가로는 미처 삼키지 못한 침과 정액이 섞여 뚝뚝 떨어지고 있었다. 만져지지 않은 알렉의 큰 성기는 붉게 부풀어오른 채 계속해서 러그 위로 프리컴을 흘리고 있었다. 알렉의 한 손은 피어싱이 달린 제 유두를 굴리고 있었고, 다른 손은 구멍 안을 기계적으로 들락날락하고 있었다. 젖어서 질척한 손가락이 안으로 사라졌다 나타날 때마다 근육으로 감싸인 알렉의 몸은 경련하며 응응거리는 신음을 뱉어냈다. 포르노에서도 보기 힘들 만큼 선정적인 광경이었다. 그러나 그런 알렉을 앞에 두고 감상하는 매그는 아무렇지 않은 듯, 클레리로 추정되는 상대와 간헐적으로 연락을 주고받고 있었고, 뇌가 녹아내린 알렉은 넋이 나가 혼미한 상태에서 충동적으로 말을 뱉었다. 말의 반은 신음이었고 반은 울음이었다. 

"저만 봐주세요... 제가 제일 좋아하니까... 자꾸 그러시면... 질투나요... 저랑 있는데..." 

서러워진 알렉이 그 말을 한 순간 매그는 손을 뻗어 알렉을 거칠게 당겼다. 힘도 쓰지 못하고 훅 끌려간 알렉은 순간적으로 매그가 제 말에 화가 난 것이라고 생각했으나, 제 밑에 깔린 매그가 행복하게 웃으며 제게 키스하자 당황했다. "이제 너도 내 기분을 알겠지?" 매그의 위에서 축 늘어진 알렉은 느리게 그 말을 이해하고는 툴툴거렸다. 매냥이는 매그너스잖아요! 그건 다른 거라고요! 매그는 알렉을 껴안은 채 말을 이었다. 

"난 네가 질투하는 게 좋아. 그러니까 표현해줘. 소유욕 넘치는 널 보는 거 진짜 기분 좋거든. 짜릿하다고. 네 눈이 불타오를 때 얼마나 섹시한지 넌 모르겠지."

들켰구나. 뜨끔한 알렉은 잠시 침묵했다. 매그가 제 속마음을 알고 있을 것이라고는 생각하지 못한 탓이었다. 일인데 그런 것을 가지고 그렇게 생각하냐며 혼날 줄 알았는데. 알렉은 이상야릇한 기분에 휩싸여 말했다. "진심인가요?" 매번 확인하지 않으면 맘이 놓이지 않았다. 썩 좋지않은 버릇이라는 것을 스스로가 알고 있음에도 그랬다. "당연하지, 내 천사. 내가 말하는 모든 것은 진심이야." 일상적으로 뱉어지는 매그의 평이한 어조를 들으며 알렉은 안도했고, 또 다른 애칭에 얼굴을 붉혔다. 천사라니, 그건 당신인데요. 하지만 천사는 재미없게 느껴졌으므로 알렉은 곧 생각을 바꾸고는 툴툴거렸다. 이런 나쁜 유희를 즐기다니 매그너스는 악마에요, 악마. 악마가 분명해. 

***

"네 밤을 외롭지 않게 만들어주고 싶어."

이미 그러신데요. 오늘은 또 얼마나 괴롭히시게요. 머릿속에 떠오르는 이미지 때문에 알렉은 얼굴을 붉혔다. 그런 알렉을 보고 웃음을 터트린 매그가 고개를 저었다. "매일 아침," 매그가 느리게 말을 이었다. 알렉은 멍하니 그런 매그를 바라보았다. "그리고 매일 밤을 나랑 함께 해 주겠느냐고 묻는 건데. 대답은?" 알렉은 눈을 깜박거렸다. 그러고보니 지금 우리 둘이만 여기 있는 것도 그렇고요. 와인잔을 내려둔 알렉은 고개를 들어 창 밖에 비치는 도시의 야경을 바라보았다. 그냥 밖에서 저녁 같이 먹는 줄 알았는데. 입을 연 알렉은 조용히 말했다. 배경으로 흐르는 음악이 흐려졌다.

"...꼭 프로포즈처럼 들리네요." 

"맞아."

테이블 밑에서 매그가 꺼낸 반지를 본 알렉의 입이 살짝 벌어졌다. 무슨 말이든 해야 한다는 것은 알고 있었지만 쉽사리 입이 떨어지지 않았다. 머리는 어질어질했고, 몽롱한 상태였기에 알렉은 스스로가 꿈을 꾸고있는 것은 아닌지 생각하며 입을 열었다. 진심인가요, 매그너스? 이게 몰래 카메라라면 가만두지 않을 거예요. "...저한테요?" 알렉이 말을 더듬자 매그는 물었다. 약간은 긴장한 듯 떨리는 목소리였다. 그 목소리를 들은 알렉은 제 심장이 흔들리는 것을 감지할 수 있었다.

"그래. 허락해줄래? 네 남편이 되는 걸 말이야. 네 머리카락이 희게 변하고, 주름이 생기는 과정을 보게 될 수 있는 영광을 내게 주겠어?" 매그는 잠시 말을 멈춘 후 한 마디를 덧붙였다. "부디 저와 결혼해 주시겠습니까, 알렉산더 라이트우드?"

알렉이 말이 없자 매그는 침을 삼킨 후 미소를 지었다. 무슨 말이라도 해야 하는데, 뭐라고 말해야 할지만을 고민하던 알렉은 그 미소가 억지로 만들어 낸 가식적인 웃음임을 바로 눈치챌 수 있었다. "괜찮아, 안 해도," 아무것도 아니라는 듯 매그가 가벼운 어조로 말하기 시작하자 알렉은 빠르게 말을 끊었다. 고용주의 말을 끊다니. 보디가드의 수치예요. 

"전 언제나 당신을 만나는 것을 꿈꿔왔어요." 

이 정도면 대답이 되었을까요. 이제 알렉은 초조한 듯한 매그의 미소가 안도의 웃음으로 바뀌는 것을 볼 수 있었다. 매그가 물었다. "승낙인거지?" 그럼요. 당연하죠. 제가 왜 거절을 하겠어요. 미치지 않고서야. 설마 제가 거절할거라고 생각한 건가요? 세상에, 매그너스. 제가 이런 행운을 놓칠 리가 없잖아요. 빨리 끼워주세요. 알렉은 가만히 손을 내밀었다. 제 왼손 약지에 반지를 끼워주는 매그의 손이 떨리고 있다는 것을 느끼며 알렉 역시도 떨었고, 매그의 손이 제 손을 꽉 잡았다 놓자마자 알렉은 바로 한 쌍인 반지를 집어들었다. 취소하기 전에 얼른 끼워줘야지. 무르기는 없는 거예요. 한번 말했으니까 끝이야. 알렉은 매그의 가늘고 긴 손가락에 반지를 끼우며 몽롱한 머리로 생각했다. 이제 매그너스가 진짜 내 거야. 

반지 끼고 해주면 진짜 섹시하겠지. 저 손이 막 내 안에 들어갔다가 나왔다가. 젖은 채로 움직이던 매그의 손가락이 떠오르자 알렉의 얼굴은 붉어졌다. 이런 상황에서 그런 상상을 하는 자신이 부끄러웠다. 온 세상에서 당신을 원하는데 나만 당신을 가져도 되는 건지. 멍하니 생각하던 알렉은 눈을 깜박이고서 고개를 흔들었다. 매그는 미소를 띄운 채 아무 말도 없는, 그런 알렉을 바라보고 있었다. 알렉이 말하지 않아도 알 수 있었다. 

그래도 절대 안 줄거예요. 이제 내 거니까. 알렉은 주먹을 불끈 쥐고서 제 손가락에 끼워진 반지를 어루만졌다. 포켓을 더듬은 매그는 알렉에게 카드 하나를 건넸고, 알렉은 그 위에 쓰인 글씨를 눈으로 훑으며 입을 열었다. "스위트룸." 매그가 소리를 내어 웃었고, 알렉은 오늘의 그가 평소보다 더 신경을 쓴 차림이라는 것을 새삼 눈치챌 수 있었다. 그럼 이게 다... 전신의 피가 얼굴로 몰린 알렉은 하나의 거대한 심장이 되어 있었다. 매그는 씩 웃더니 말했다. "난 네가 기억하는 오늘이 완벽했으면 좋겠거든." 이미 완벽한데요. 당신이랑 같이 있잖아요. 어떻게 완벽하지 않을 수가 있겠어요. 그건 불가능한데요. 자신과 같은 반지가 장식하고 있는 매그의 손을 꼭 붙잡은 알렉이 생각했다.

제 손을 밀어내 침대 위로 고정하는 매그를 바라보며 알렉은 투덜거렸다. 오늘도인가요, 매그너스? 저도 만지고 싶단 말이에요! 많이 참았잖아요! 하지만 속마음과는 달리 알렉은 제 팔에 힘을 주고 있지 않았다. "좋아하면 키스하고 싶고. 키스하면 만지고 싶은 게 남자의 본능 아닙니까." 매그는 킬킬거리며 웃은 후 알렉의 손목을 놓아주었다. "하긴 너, 허락받은 후로는 손 가만 안 두더라." 알렉은 입술을 한 번 핥은 다음 대답했다. 계속 그러고 싶었어.

"당신이 좋으니까."

"반말 하는 거 섹시하네, 더 해봐."

매그는 웃으며 알렉의 안으로 자신을 밀어넣기 시작했고, 알렉은 헐떡이며 입을 열었다. "당신 손..." 매그가 웃었고, 알렉은 경이로운 눈으로 제 신이 웃는 광경을 바라보았다. 가슴이 떨렸다. 와르르 무엇인가가 무너지는 소리가 났다. 알렉은 아몬드 모양의 갈색 눈을 쳐다보며 말을 이었다. "당신 손이 나 풀어줄 때. 진짜 좋아." 사실 그래서 당신 손만 모아놓은 사진 보고 그게 날 쑤시고 있다고 상상하면서 자위했어. 키스를 마친 매그가 고개를 숙여 제 피어싱을 입술로 물고 당기자 알렉은 몸을 떨다가, 곧 다리를 더 열었다. "나 야하지..." 천장의 거울에 비친 제 모습을 바라보며 살짝 붉어진 알렉이 속삭였고, 매그는 웃으며 고개를 끄덕였다. "잘 아네," 절 귀여워하는 목소리였기에 알렉은 조금 떨었다. 창피하지만 멈추고 싶지는 않았다. 좋으면서도 부끄러웠지만, 그럼에도 불구하고 자신은 항상 더 원했다. "당신이 날 가지는 모습이 보고 싶어." 알렉은 입술을 한 번 핥고는 얘기했다. 자신이 이런 식으로 요구하는 것은 흔치 않은 일이었지만, 오늘만큼은 소유당하고 소유하는 것을 확인하고 싶었다. 매번 할 때마다 저는 정신을 못 차리고는 했으니까. 매그의 성기가 제 안을 찌르고서는 빠져나가는 동안 알렉은 천천히 호흡하며 천장에서 눈을 떼지 않고 있었다.

"당신이 날 삼킬까봐 무서워..." 

자신이 하는 말이 물리적인 의미가 아님을 이해한 듯, 매그는 헤이즐넛 빛의 눈동자로 알렉을 바라보며 옅은 미소를 지었다. 오늘의 매그는 유난히 평소보다 말이 없었다. 무섭지만 그래도... 겁나지는 않아. 오히려 그것을 바라게 되는 감각에 가까워. 알렉은 매그가 제 마음을 알아차려주기를 바라며 손끝으로 그의 얼굴을 어루만졌다. "정확히는... 뭐, 내가 당신을 삼키고 있지만." 손을 내린 알렉은 장난스러운 미소를 지으며 고개를 들었고, 밑을 살짝 내려다보았다. 제 몸 안으로 매그의 일부가 들어와 있다는 감각, 그런 용도로 쓰이지 않는 곳이 열리는 감각은 익숙하지 않았지만 언제나 그렇듯이 기분 좋았다. 키득거리는 매그의 웃음소리를 들으며 알렉은 길게 숨을 내쉬며 눈을 감았고, 솔직히 말했다. 

"기분 좋아." 

솔직하게 말할 수 있다는 사실도 기분 좋았다. 미소를 지은 매그는 천천히 움직였고, 알렉은 그 리듬감이 자신을 뒤흔드는 것을 느끼며 길고 나른하게 신음했다. 진짜 기분 좋아. 나한테 이런 기분을 느끼게 해주는 사람이 당신이라는 게 좋아. 베개에 뒷머리를 부빈 알렉은 두 손을 올려 매그의 얼굴을 붙잡은 뒤 씩 웃으며 제게로 내렸다. 피곤했지만, 아직 잠들고 싶지는 않았다. 정염으로 젖은 알렉의 눈은 반쯤 감겨 더 몽환적으로 보였다. 알렉이 제 허리를 붙잡고서 엉덩이를 흔들기 시작하자 매그의 움직임 역시 빨라졌다. 할 것 같아. 알렉이 숨을 크게 헐떡였다.

"가도 될까요?"

"안 물어봐도 된다니까."

알렉은 이를 악물고 손을 움직였으나 기진맥진해져 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 얼굴을 찡그린 알렉은 계속 손을 움직이며 애가 타서 외쳤다. 왜 안 되는 거지. 하고 싶은데. 하고 싶어요. "매그너스 씨, 허락해주세요, 허락ㅎ..." 매그는 씨익 웃더니 즐거운 웃음이 섞인 목소리로 말했다. 

"가도 돼, 알렉산더." 

매그는 안쪽으로 깊게 한번 쳐올렸다. "가 버려."

"감사합..." 알렉은 쌕쌕대며 사정을 마쳤고, 매그가 고양이처럼 나른하게 제 몸 위를 타고 오르는 것을 느꼈다. 뜨거운 몸에 와닿는 차가운 금속의 감촉은 알렉의 몸을 전율하며 떨리게 했고, 그게 자신들의 반지라는 것을 인식하는 순간 알렉의 몸은 더 크게 한 번 떨렸다. "뭐, 이미 알고는 있었지만." 매그가 키득댔다. "넌 정말 귀여워." 왜 웃으시는 거지. 되게 기분 좋아보이시네. 알렉은 얼떨떨한 기분으로 속삭였다. "귀여워해 주셔서 감사합니다." 매그는 더 크게 웃으며 알렉의 가슴에 머리를 묻었다. 알렉은 그 웃음소리가 종소리같다는 생각을 하며 미소지었다. "사실을 말한 것 뿐이야." 제 심장이 더욱 빠르게 뛰는 소리를 매그가 듣고 있다고 생각하니 알렉의 얼굴이 붉어졌다. 날 정말 좋아하시는구나. 알렉은 손을 올려 매그의 등을 길게 쓰다듬었고, 땀에 살짝 젖은 머리칼을 만지작거렸다가 팔을 들어 꽉 하고 안았다. 심장이 지끈거렸다.

"나 당신 사랑해." 

알렉이 이마를 맞댄 채로 코를 부비며 말했다. 말하지 않으면 안될 것만 같은 기분이 들었고, 아무리 말해도 부족할 것 같은 느낌이 들었다. "진짜 많이 사랑해." 처음으로 먼저 제 마음을 내보인 알렉은 스스로가 채워지는 기분을 받았다. 비틀려있던 곳에 무언가가 밀려들어와 자신을 완전하게 만들어주는 것을 느끼며 알렉은 눈을 감았다. 내려감은 눈 안이 화끈거려 뜨거운 온도가 눈 밑까지 느껴졌다. 절절 끓는 듯한 감각이었다. 그 고백에 매그는 눈을 감고 전율했고, 입을 열어 화답했다. "나도, 내 사랑. 널 너무 사랑해." 매그가 그 말을 하는 동안 눈을 뜬 알렉은 황홀한 눈을 하고 매그를 바라보고 있었다. 언제나처럼 잔인하고도 아름다운 자신의 군주였다. 침대 위의 폭군. 나의 주인님.


	13. Chapter 13

일주일은 빠르게 흘러갔다. 청혼을 수락한 그 날 밤을 제외하고, 알렉은 크게 바뀌지 않았다. 스물 셋이라니. 진짜 나 양심 없구나. 게다가 얜 내가 처음인데. 매그는 눈을 굴렸다. 그래도 뭐, 자신은 나이보다 정신 연령이 어리고, 알렉은 나이보다 어떤 면에서는 성숙한 것 같으니 문제가 될 것은 없었다. 사실 알렉이 제 청혼같지도 않은 청혼을 수락하지 않으면 어떡하지 싶어 두려웠지만, 알렉이 제게 청혼을 하는 것을 기다리기에는 자신이 너무 급했다. 요란하게 하는 것도 나쁘지 않을 것 같았지만, 그런 것들을 빼고서 제 진심만으로도 알렉이 자신을 원해주기를 원했다. 얘가 그런 것을 딱히 좋아할 것 같지도 않았고. 조금 멋없던 자신의 청혼을 생각하자 살짝 멋쩍어진 매그는 얼굴을 긁적거리고는 잠든 알렉을 바라보았다. 혹시 그런 것을 원했으려나. 워낙 말을 하지 않으니 잘 알 수가 없었다. 요새 자신들의 일상은 평온했고, 이런 평화로움은 행복했지만 매그를 무섭게도 만들었다. 너무 완벽한 순간처럼 여겨졌기 때문이었는데, 그 순간들이 얼마나 쉽게 깨지는지 알고 있어서기도 했다.

침대 헤드에 기대어 앉아 있는 매그의 무릎 위로 따뜻하고 큰 손이 올라왔다. 눈을 내린 매그는 진홍빛 침구에 감싸인 알렉을 바라보았다. 바깥의 제 곁에서와는 다른, 완전히 긴장이 풀린 알렉의 눈이었다. 절 경호할 때 알렉의 눈은 사나워졌고, 날카롭게 뜨여 사람들에게 노려본다는 인상을 주기도 하는 것 같았다. 연인이고 사랑하는 사람이니 당연하겠지만 자신의 눈에 비친 알렉은 그저 귀여운 강아지일 뿐이었기에, 매그는 얼마 전에야 그 사실을 알아차렸다. 파파라치 사진을 찍혔을 때였는데, 얼마나 잘 나왔는지 보려고 스크롤을 내리다가 알렉과 눈을 마주치고 놀랐더랬다.

딱딱하게 굳어 다물린 입매를 한 알렉은 온 몸으로 다가오지 말라는 표시를 하고 있었고, 스스로가 위험인물임을 명기시키고 있었다. 꼭 사냥개나 마약 탐지견과도 같이 날카로운 눈빛이었는데, 자신에게는 한 번도 보여준 적이 없는 시선이었기에 매그는 흥분했다. 누구한테나 발톱을 세우는 맹수를 길들였다는 포만감이 이런 걸까. 이제 다른 사람들은 알렉이 얼마나 야한 소리로 울고 애원하는지, 갈 때는 어떤 신음소리를 내는지 영원히 알 수 없을 테였다. 전직 군인의 실전으로 다져진 근육들이나 2미터에 달하는 큰 키에 따라오는 근력같은 것은 제 앞에서는 전혀 쓸모가 없었다. 생각에 잠겨 있던 매그는 알렉의 말을 듣고 나서야 정신을 차렸다.

"...하고 싶습니다."

매그는 심드렁하게 대답했다. "싫어. 피곤해." 하지만 제 성기는 주인의 의사와는 뜻을 달리 하는 듯 보였다. 전혀 섹시하지도 않고, 유혹을 어떻게 해야하는지도 모르는 듯한 그냥 사실을 전달하는 화법이었음에도 불구하고 알렉의 말은 제게 영향력을 끼쳤다. 눈을 굴린 매그는 제 약혼자의 다음 말에 굳었다.

"...동생이 하고 싶다는데 해줄 수 있는거 아닙니까."

씩 웃은 매그는 이불 속으로 기어들어가 알렉의 허리에 제 손을 감았다. 알렉의 손이 제 어깨 위로 미끄러져 올라오는 것을 느끼며 매그가 말했다. "너 방금 뭐랬냐. 다시 말해봐." 무슨 말을 했는지는 이미 알고 있었지만 어차피 또 들으면 또 새로울 것이었다. 알렉이 말하는 것들은 같은 내용을 반복하는 것일지라도 전혀 질리지 않았고, 다른 사람들에게 여러 번 들었던 것이라고 해도 전혀 그렇게 느껴지지 않았다. 항상 신선했고, 자신에게 기쁨을 가져다주었다.

"하고 싶다는데 해줄 수 있지 않냐고요,"

"아니아니, 그거 말고."

잠시 침묵하던 알렉은 자신이 ‘씨발 야, 안 말하냐’를 뱉기 전 다행히 입을 열었다. 매그는 마음 속으로 투덜거렸다. 아무래도 알렉이 저보다 연상같은 기분이 든 탓이었다. 욕을 안 해보려고 노력은 했지만, 도저히 고칠 수가 없었다. 이대로 살아온 게 몇 년이어야지. 소탈하고 털털한 이미지로 밀고 나가고 있었기에 기획사에서 제재를 받은 적이 없어서 그런지 고치기는 쉽지 않았다. 다정하고 낯간지러운 대사들도 해 주고, 칭찬들도 많이 해 줘야 하는데. "동생이.." 매그는 천천히 입을 여는 알렉을 물끄러미 바라보았다. 귀엽네. 예쁘고. 매그는 툭 뱉었다.

"니가 동생이면 나는 뭐냐."

"형."

대답을 들은 매그는 알렉을 꽉 당겨안으며 입술 위에 가볍게 키스했고, 머리칼을 흐트러트리며 제 얼굴을 알렉의 얼굴에 비볐다. 가슴이 뻐근했고 밑에서부터 뭔가 치고 올라와 입 밖으로 빠져나올 것 같은 기분이었다. 기분 진짜 이상하네. 툴툴거린 매그는 알렉에게 속삭였다. 

"귀여운 것. 형아 좆이 그렇게 먹고 싶었어?"

"네."

매그는 알렉의 목을 깨물다가 깊은 숨을 내쉬고는 제 피부를 거기에 대고 거세게 문질렀다. 부끄러워하는 알렉도 귀여웠지만 솔직한 알렉은 더 귀여웠다. "와, 너 오늘 무슨 일이냐. 애교도 부릴 줄 알고. '그렇습니다'가 아니라니." 매그는 살짝 킬킬댔다. 알렉은 몸을 꼬거나 비틀지 않고, 미동도 없이 평이하게 얘기했다.

"사랑하는 형아 좆이 너무 먹고 싶어서 그렇죠... 그러니까 빨리 넣어 주세요..."

매그는 얼굴을 붉히고는 허둥거렸다. 씨발, 욕 하지 않으려고 했는데. "씨발 세상에...미친. 너 진짜 꼴ㄹ..아니. 진짜. 쩐ㄷ..아니.. 와..애기야 사랑해." 꼴리기도 엄청 꼴렸고, 손가락으로 더듬어 본 알렉의 안이 새벽까지 이어진 정사로 풀려 있다는 것 역시 정말 쩌는 일이었지만 뭔가 그런 단어를 쓰면 안 될 것 같았기에, 매그는 사랑한다고 말했다. 여전히 눈을 감은 알렉은 조용히 웃으며 말했다. 키스를 하지 않고는 참을 수 없는 얼굴이었다.

"저도 형 사랑합니다..."

생각해보니 스마타를 한 적이 없었다. 왜 그랬지. 이 잘 빠진 근육들이 날 조이는 것을 느낄 수 있는데. 매그는 알렉을 돌려 눕힌 뒤 그 탱탱한 허벅지 사이로 제 성기를 밀어넣었다. 허벅지를 맞붙인 알렉이 힘을 주자 매그는 실제로 조여지는 감각을 느낄 수 있었기에 신음했다. 알렉은 장난스레 키득거렸고, 미소지은 매그는 손을 뻗어 양 손으로 알렉의 가슴을 주물거렸다. 딱히 뭘 한것도 아닌데 손 안에서 유두가 바로 일어섰다. 꼿꼿하게 서 딱딱해진 유두를 살짝 잡아당기며 매그가 속삭였다. "넌 진짜 가슴이 예민해." 아무 말도 없는 알렉이었지만 매그는 알렉의 뒷통수에서 답을 읽을 수 있었다. 당신이 그렇게 만들었으면서. 조금 시간이 지나자 알렉이 입을 열었다.

"...그렇게 자꾸 만지시면..."

"못 참겠다고? 멍멍아, 이리와."

제 약혼자의 다리 사이에서 절 잡아뺀 매그는 침대헤드에 기대앉으며 알렉을 제 다리 사이에 앉혔다. 알렉의 떨리는 뒤통수를 바라보며 매그는 알렉의 가슴을 주물렀고, 유두를 장난스럽게 잡아당기며 목을 애무했다. 흐음..알렉의 어깨에 목을 묻은 매그가 키득대다가 속삭였다. "섰네?" 약간 불만스럽다는 듯 알렉이 웅얼거렸다. "저도 남자니까... 당연하죠..." 눈썹을 살짝 올린 매그는 알렉의 어깨를 가볍게 물었다. 요즘 알렉은 자꾸 저도 남자라는 것을 어필하고 있었다. 자신이 생각하는 그 뜻이 맞는건지 물어보고 싶기도 했으나, 모른 척 하고서 놀려주고 싶기도 했기에 매그는 후자를 택했다. 어차피 자신이 이끌어 주지 않는다면 알렉 스스로 말을 하기까지는 꽤 오랜 시간이 걸릴 것이 분명했고, 자신에게 요구한다고 해도 자신이 거절하거나 싫은 티를 낸다면 다시 이야기를 꺼내지 않을 것이 분명했다.

매그는 앞으로 알렉을 밀어서 눕혔고, 데굴데굴 굴러 자리를 잡은 뒤 알렉의 가슴에 등을 대고 안겼다. 제 목과 어깨를 두르고 가슴으로 내려온 알렉의 팔과, 제 등 뒤로 느껴지는 체온은 따스했고, 피어싱의 차가운 느낌 또한 닿아왔지만 자신이 달아준 것이라고 생각하니 기분 좋았다. 손을 뒤로 뻗어 완전하게 일어선 알렉의 성기를 매만진 매그는 알렉의 숨이 평상시와는 다른 방식으로 약간 거칠어졌음을 느낄 수 있었다. 알렉은 쌕쌕대는 숨을 몰아쉬며 제 귀를 깨물었다가는 비볐고, 손을 가슴에 올려 가슴 전체를 꽉 움켜잡았다. 협탁 위에 올려진 젤을 꺼내 알렉의 성기에 문지르면서 매그는 속삭였다.

“네가 귀엽게 구니까 해 주는거야.”

매그는 알렉의 성기를 제 다리 사이에 끼우고서는 허리를 흔들기 시작했다. 알렉의 숨소리와, 등에 와닿는 심장 박동은 너무나도 거셌고 알렉이 흥분해 있다는 것을 잘 보여주고 있었다. 이런 방식으로는 해 본적이 없었기 때문에 매그는 제 성기 아랫쪽과 고환에 문질러지는 알렉의 성기를 느끼며 신음했으나, 곧 알렉이 전혀 움직이지 않고 있다는 것을 깨닫고 짜증을 내기 시작했다. “야, 넌 형이 이렇게까지 하는데 가만히 있기 안 미안하냐? 얼른 좀 네가 움직여봐. 빨리.” 말을 마친 매그는 제 가슴에 감긴 알렉의 한쪽 팔을 떼어내 제 골반에 올렸다. 알렉은 아주 부드럽게 자신을 잡고는 속삭였다. “아프시면 얘기하세요.” 고개를 흔든 매그는 엉덩이를 뒤로 빼 알렉의 몸에 더 닿게 하면서 손을 뒤로 올려 알렉의 목을 감았다. 하여간 얘는 걱정이 너무 많아. 멍멍아, 형도 남자예요. 180이 작은 키는 아니란다. 

“해줘. 얼른.” 

알렉은 대답없이 몇 번 허리를 흔들었고, 그동안 매그는 제 손으로 알렉의 성기와 제 성기를 동시에 감아쥔 채 신음했다. 한 손은 이제 뒤로 해 힘이 잔뜩 들어간 알렉의 엉덩이를 움켜쥔 채 손톱을 박아넣고 있었다. 둘은 서로를 향해 박자를 맞춰 몸을 흔들었고, 사정을 마친 매그는 매트리스와 저 사이로 알렉의 팔이 들어가 제 허리를 단단하게 감아쥐고 있다는 사실을 깨달았다. 매그는 허벅지에 힘을 주었다가 풀기를 몇 번 반복했고, 알렉이 떨면서 거친 소리로 아, 하고 신음을 내뱉는 것을 즐겼다. “아마 이건 내가 너보다 잘 할거야.” 매그는 즐거운 소리로 말했다. “맘에 들어?” 제 어깨에 고개를 묻은 알렉이 머리를 끄덕이는 것을 느낀 매그는 행복하게 웃으며 몸을 돌려 알렉을 꽉 안은 뒤, 자신들의 정액이 묻은 손을 알렉의 입 안으로 밀어넣었다. 멍했던 알렉의 얼굴이 찡그려지는 것을 감상하며 매그는 킥킥댔다. “네 정액이 마음에 안 드나보지? 내 거는 좋아하면서.” 고개를 끄덕인 후 볼을 부풀린 알렉은 입을 조금 내밀었고, 매그는 그 입술에 키스하며 중얼거렸다.

“넌 정말 귀여워.”

***

결혼 발표 기자회견을 이틀 남겨둔 밤이었다. 알렉은 제가 카타리나와 인터뷰 전문을 수정하고 손보하는 동안 옆을 계속 기웃기웃거리고 있었지만, 딱히 내용에 대해 크게 질문하지는 않았다. 매그는 그 사실을 눈치채고는 빙긋 웃었다. 궁금해서 미칠 것 같은데 혹시나 내 직업적인 부분을 침범할까봐 그러는 거군. 알렉이 자신을 연예인으로서도 좋아하고 있다는 사실을 알았기에, 매그는 둘이만 있게 되자마자 바로 알렉을 향해 입을 열었다. 집으로 돌아가는 차 안이었다. "내가 좋아하는 여행지?"

"마라케시." 예전처럼 알렉에게는 답이 바로 들려왔고, 매그는 답을 듣자마자 눈을 굴리고는 씩 웃었다. 왜 이렇게 놀려주는 게 재밌는거지. "땡. 틀렸어. 아직 슘다리오 뉴스 인터뷰를 못 본 모양이지?" 매그의 말에 알렉은 눈썹을 찡그리고는 매그를 힐끗 돌아보았다. "그건 아직 안 풀려서... 3일 후에 나오잖아요." 매그는 입을 삐죽였다. 그래. 옆에 있는데 나한테 좀 물어보지 그러니. 매그는 고개를 살짝 기울여 운전하는 알렉을 바라보며 물었다.

"특별 루트 있는데 공개해줘? 값이 좀 비싼데."

알렉은 즉시 답했다. "누드 에이프런." 난 네가 말이 잘 통해서 좋더라. 행복한 미소를 지은 매그는 알렉의 허벅지를 쓰다듬으며 은근한 목소리로 말했다. 너한테서 이 대답이 안 돌아오다니 실망이네. 뭐, 살짝은 예상해서 그렇게 놀라지는 않았지만. "일본." 일본은 얼마 전 촬영차 방문했던 곳이었고, 그 때에 알렉도 함께 있었다. 많이 관광을 한다거나 돌아다니지는 못했지만 알렉이 옆에 있고, 평상시와는 다르다는 점만으로도 좋았었다. 매그가 천천히 알렉의 허벅지를 쓰다듬는 동안 앞만 보고 운전을 하던 알렉이 물었다. 작은 목소리였다. " ...좋아하는 호텔은?" 매그는 소리내어 웃고는 대답했다. 더 이상 좋아질 수 없을 것이라고 생각했는데 날이 갈수록 점점 더 알렉이 좋아졌다. "잘 하네, 도쿄 팰리스." 말을 잠시 멈춘 매그는 다시 입을 열었다. 유치한 대화라고 할 수도 있었지만 알렉과는 처음이었고, 알렉에게는 이 모든 것이 처음이었다. "중요한 질문 안했잖아. 내 남편이 누구지?" 망설이던 알렉의 입이 열리는 것과 동시에 매그는 차가 자신들의 집에 멈추어 섰음을 느꼈다. 느리고 낮은 목소리로 알렉이 입을 열었다.

"알렉산더.. 라이트우드-베인."

영원히 자신의 심장을 떨리게 할 목소리였다. 언제나 그랬고, 앞으로도 그럴 것이었다. 이 목소리를 손에 쥘 수 있다는 것, 이것이 오로지 자신의 것이라는 것, 그 사실은 매그에게 무한한 환희와 감격마저 안겨주었다. 자신들은 어제 혼인신고를 마쳤다. 제 성은 어차피 의미가 없는 것이었으니 알렉산더의 성이 끝에 오기를 바랬지만, 알렉은 저의 활동을 위하여 제 성을 가운데에 넣겠다고 했다. 어떻게보면 아무것도 아닌 배려일수도 있지만, 알렉의 모든 것은 제게 애틋했다. 매그는 천천히 입을 열었다. 계약 문제로 카타리나와는 이미 얘기를 나눈 적이 있었다. 

"사실 나 더 연예인 하지 않아도 되거든. 돈은 벌대로 벌었어. 부동산 투자도 좀 해서. 너도 알잖아? 그리고... 피곤하기도 하고. 물론 언제든지 다시 하고 싶어질 수도 있겠지만, 이미 목적을 이뤘거든. 가능하다면 이제 다른 걸 해 보고 싶어."

"...은퇴하신다고요?! 그럼...영원히 제 것입니까?" 

난 네가 내 은퇴를 싫어할 줄 알았는데. 기쁜 듯이 보이는 알렉의 반문에 눈을 굴린 매그는 대답했다. "은퇴를 하지 않아도 난 언제나 영원히 너만의 것이야." 매그는 솔직하게 털어놓았다. “난 네가 은퇴를 말릴 줄 알았어.” 입술을 깨문 알렉은 아주 행복한 미소를 띄우고 살짝 웃었다. “그럴 리가요.” 그래? 매그가 눈을 치켜뜨자 알렉은 눈을 내리깔았다. 웅얼거리는 소리로 알렉이 말하자, 매그는 기분 좋게 웃었다. “저만 보고 싶은 게 당연하잖아요.” 네가 솔직하니 좋네. 다른 사람들은 건강하지 못한 관계라 할지라도 저는 태생부터 어딘가 비틀려 있었다. 이런 무조건적인 사랑, 혹은 집착, 아니면 소유욕 같은 것은 자신에게 필요한 것이었다. 이것이 자신을 망가트릴 수도 있다는 것은 잘 알고 있지만 말이다.

"뭘 해 보고 싶어요? 전 요리사가 꿈이에요. 사진 예쁘게 찍어서 책도 내고... 클래스도 하고요. 레스토랑도 열어서..." 얘기를 하는 알렉은 행복에 젖어 있었고, 매그는 불안하고 두려운 눈으로 그런 알렉을 바라보았다. 요리? 애기야, 내가 왠만한 건 들어주고 싶은데, 꿈 깨자. 그건 빨리 포기하는 게 낫겠어. 매그는 얼른 입을 열어 몽롱한 듯 보이는 알렉의 말을 잘랐다. “나는 뷰티 사업이나 디자인 쪽 공부해보고 싶은데.” 킬킬거린 매그가 말을 이었다. “일단은 좀 쉬고 생각할래. 당분간은 너랑 있고 싶으니까." 말을 마친 매그는 알렉의 손을 꼭 잡은 후 깊고 짙은 헤이즐 눈을 들여다보며 미소지었다.

***

소속사의 문을 나선 매그는 저 멀리서 제 앞으로 다가오는 여자가 핸드백 안으로 손을 넣은 후 총을 꺼내는 것과, 그 총구가 자신을 향해 겨누어지는 것을 슬로우모션으로 바라보았다. 모든 것은 너무 느리게, 또 빠르게 일어났고, 발포음이 세 번 울린 후에야 간신히 눈을 깜박인 매그는 알렉이 저의 앞에 나동그라져 있음을 깨달았다. 동시에 방금 전의 상황이 파노라마처럼 제 눈 앞으로 펼쳐졌다. 제 머리는 정보 처리에 어려움을 겪고 있었고, 처리 속도는 매우 느렸다. 문을 열고 나오던 알렉은 여느 때와는 달리 짙은 카키색 티셔츠에 검은 점퍼를 걸친 편한 차림이었다. 절 보고 미소짓나 했던 알렉의 고개가 여자 쪽으로 돌아갔고, 빠르게 뭐라고 소리친 알렉이 제 앞으로 뛰어들었다. 불과 시선에서 몇 센티미터 떨어지지 않는 곳에서 알렉의 점퍼가 펄럭인 것, 알렉의 목 뒤를 덮은 머리카락이 바람에 흩날린 것까지는 기억에 났다. 그리고 다음 순간 왜인지 알렉은 바닥에 누워 있었다. 

입술을 떨며 선 매그는, 제 앞에 누운 알렉을 보았다. 한 쪽 팔은 살짝 벌리고, 한 쪽 팔은 가슴 위에 올라간 채 다리는 약간 겹쳐져 쓰러져 있는 알렉의 몸은 미미하게 경련하고 있었고, 눈은 크게 뜨여 있었다. 자신이 알렉을 바라보는 동안 알렉은 눈을 느리게 두 번 깜박였고, 천천히 눈동자를 굴려 매그를 바라보았다. 이상하리만치 동공이 확장된 그 눈에 안도가 스치는 것을 본 후에야 이것이 꿈도, 어떤 기분나쁜 장난도, 몰래카메라도 아닌 현실이라는 것을 깨달은 매그는 그 자리에서 스르르 무너지듯 쓰러졌고, 네 발로 엉금엉금 기어 알렉에게 다가간 뒤 알렉의 머리를 안아 제 무릎에 눕혔다. 기이할 정도로 현실감이 없었고, 주변에 사람들이 뛰어다니고 있다는 사실을 시야 밖으로 인지할 수 있었지만 잠시 귀라도 먹은 듯 모든 소리가 들리지 않았다. 매그는 기절하지 않기 위해 애를 쓰며 숨을 몰아쉬었고, 알렉을 내려다보았다. 매그는 입을 열었지만 입에서는 아무 소리도 나오지 않았다. 몇 번이나 숨을 몰아쉬고, 들이마셨음에도 기괴한 끽끽거림만이 새어 나오고 있었다. 매그는 몇 번 더 시도해 가까스로 말을 내뱉었다. 제 목소리는 아주 멀리에서 들려오는 것처럼 들렸다.

"알렉. 괜찮아? 알렉산더. 정신차려봐..."

천천히 느리게 호흡하는 알렉의 티셔츠위로 남겨진 검은 자국은 점점 커져갔고, 매그는 그 상처를 손으로 세게 누르면서 멍하니 이 옷 이제 못 입겠네, 알렉이 좋아하던 옷이었는데, 따위의 생각만을 하고 있었다. 맞다. 119. 알렉과 눈을 마주치고 있던 매그는 주머니에서 폰을 꺼내기 위해 시도했으나 손은 몇번이고 미끄러졌고 누군가가 제 폰을 낚아채자, 매그는 그때서야 그것이 카타리나이며 이미 119는 오고 있는 상태라는 것을 깨달았다. "알렉산더... 제발 이러지 마..." 알렉의 입술이 달싹이는 것을 보고, 그 얼굴을 어루만지며 가까이로 몸을 숙인 매그는 꺼질 듯 희미한 소리로 알렉이 제게 속삭이는 것을 들을 수 있었다. 알렉의 목소리에는 공포가 어려 있었고, 그 목소리를 들은 매그는 제 심장이 산산조각으로 부서져 깨지는 것을 느꼈다.

"무서워요..."

알렉이 울고 있었다. 그 알렉이 울고 있었다. 알렉이 우는 모습은 처음 보았다. 큰 녹갈색 눈에 눈물이 어룽져 피로 얼룩진 볼을 타고 내려왔고, 매그는 자신이 아무것도 해줄 수 없다는 사실에 절망하여 알렉의 환부를 세게 누르며 알렉과 눈을 계속해서 마주치고 있었다. “알렉산더...” 알렉의 이름을 부르는 것 말고는 할 수 있는 말이 없었다. 겁을 먹지 말라고, 괜찮을 거라고 얘기를 하고, 알렉을 안심시켜 주어야 한다는 것은 잘 알고 있었지만 현실이 밀어닥치자 그럴 수 없었다. 매그는 알렉의 이름이 기도문이라도 된다는 듯, 그 이름만을 연거푸 중얼거렸다. “알렉산더...일어나...”응급처치를 하는 듯 누군가가 제 손을 떼어냈지만 매그는 눈을 돌릴 수가 없었다. 

알렉의 위에 있던 적은 수도 없이 많았지만, 단 한 번도 알렉을 이런 식으로 내려보게 되리라고 상상했던 적은 없었다. 눈 앞의 알렉은 흐릿해졌다가는 제가 눈을 깜박이면 다시 선명해졌고, 다시 흐릿해졌다가는 또 선명해지기를 몇 번이고 반복했다. 매그는 입술을 깨물며 흐느꼈다가 몸을 떨면서 계속 알렉을 바라보았다. "매ㄱ너ㅅ..." 알렉의 목소리는 작고 가냘팠으며, 금방이라도 꺼질 것처럼 연약했다. 딱딱하지 않았고, 그 사실은 아팠다. "난... 고 싶ㅇ...않..." 알렉의 몸이 심하게 경련하며 덜컥 하고 세게 흔들렸고, 눈동자와 함께 고개가 뒤로 넘어갔다. “이러지 마. 제발. 이러지 마, 알렉산더...”어떻게든 알렉의 몸을 고정하기 위해 애쓰며 매그는 미친듯이 중얼거렸다. 

화가 아주 많이 난 매그는 지금이라도 알렉이 장난을 그만두어 주었으면 좋겠다고 생각했다. 알렉은 장난을 치지 않는 타입이고, 한 번도 제게 장난을 친 적이 없었지만, 아마 결혼을 앞두고 있으니 그런 장난을 치고 싶어 할 수도 있지 않은가? 그렇지 않다면 제게 약속을 했는데, 저를 남겨두고 떠나가 버릴 리가 없지 않은가? 저를 거슬렀던 적이 단 한 번도 없는 착한 알렉이니까 말이다. 수술실에 들어가기까지 한 것은 장난치고는 정말 못된 장난이었으나, 알렉이 지금이라도 일어나 웃는 얼굴로 나와 주기만 한다면 주인님은 나쁜 멍멍이를 기꺼이 용서해 줄 의향이 있었다. 어쨌든 강아지가 잘못을 저질렀다면 그것은 모두 주인이 관리를 잘 못한 탓이기 때문이었다. 그러나 몇 시간이 지나도록 수술실의 문은 열리지 않았고, 매그는 오들오들 떨며 카타리나의 옆에 붙어 앉아 있었다. 담요를 덮고 있었으나 너무 추웠다. 8월이었는데도 말이다.


	14. Chapter 14

알렉은 애를 써서 침을 한 번 삼켰다. 목 안이 거칠고 까스라하게 느껴져 침을 넘기는 순간 저절로 인상이 찌푸려지는 것을 참을 수 없었다. 침을 넘기자마자 또 한 번 그렇게 하고 싶어졌기에 알렉은 스스로가 목이 마르다는 것을 깨달았다. 협탁 위에 물이 있으려나. 매그는 항상 성대 관리를 위해 연하게 우린 차가 든 물병과 물잔을 침대 옆에 두고는 했다. 그러나 왠일인지 몸에 힘이 하나도 들어가지 않았고, 팔을 들어올리려 애를 썼으나 누군가가 침대에 고정이라도 해 둔 듯 그럴 수 없었다. 불만에 찬 끙 신음소리를 낸 알렉은 다시 침을 한 번 삼킨 뒤 오만상을 쓰며 간신히 눈을 떴다. 시야가 뿌옇고 흐릿했고, 보이는 것은 익숙한 샹들리에가 아니라 낯선 백열등이었다. 천천히 현실이 알렉에게 밀려오기 시작했다. 폐부를 찌르는 고통과 함께.

매그너스는? 고개를 휙 돌린 알렉은 순간적으로 느껴지는 통증에 악 하고는 비명을 지를 뻔 했으나, 의자에 앉아 졸고 있는 매그를 보고서야 겨우 입술을 깨물어 참았다. 깨울 수는 없었다. 목이 너무 말랐고, 눈만 올려 본 침대 옆 협탁에는 물잔이 놓여 있었으나 손을 들 힘도, 매그를 부를 힘도 없었다. 알렉은 그대로 눈을 깜박이면서 그냥 매그를 관찰했다. 매그는 수염을 기르는 것을 별로 선호하지 않았고, 사실은 체모가 많이 있지도 않았다. 처음 보는 매그의 수염이었기에 알렉은 실눈을 뜨고 그런 모습을 자세히 살폈다. 침을 한 번 삼킬 때마다 알렉은 인상을 쓰며 코로 숨을 내쉬었고, 천천히 매그의 목울대를 따라 가슴께로 시선을 내렸다. 연한 청록색의 셔츠는 살짝씩 올라갔다 내려가며 들썩이고 있었기에 알렉은 안심하고는 휴 한숨을 내쉬었다. 천천히 시선을 내려 매그의 손까지를 훑어본 알렉은 방긋 웃었다. 맞다. 우리 결혼했지. 

상황에도 불구하고 자신들이 여전히 살아있으며 함께라는 사실이 놀라웠기에 알렉은 발가락을 꼼질거리다가 아주 천천히 몸을 일으켰다. 누운 상태에서는 도저히 힘을 줄 수 없었기에 알렉은 몸을 옆으로 살짝 돌린 뒤 아주 조금 몸을 일으켰고, 가슴을 누르지도 못한 채 입을 벌리고는 경련했다. 아팠다. 아프다는 말로 표현하기에는 부족한 아픔이었다. 몸을 가눌 수 있게 된 알렉은 천천히 손을 뻗어 물잔을 쥐었다가 목을 축이는 정도로만 마셨다. 얼마나 누워 있었던 거지. 몸이 뻐근했다. 제 온몸뿐만 아니라 얼굴 근육또한 얼얼하게 느껴졌고, 긴 마비에서 풀려 일어난 것 같은 느낌이 들었다. 다시 매그 쪽으로 시선을 돌린 알렉은 자신이 총에 맞았던 때가 여름이었던 것과, 지금 자신의 남편이 입고 있는 셔츠가 긴팔이라는 것을 깨닫고 아주 작은 한숨을 내쉬었다. 많이 걱정했겠네. 걱정시켜서 미안해요. 약속했는데...

제 남편을 깨울까 하던 알렉은 입을 열었다가 닫은 후 다시 매그를 바라보기 시작했다. 나 괜찮으니 걱정 말아요, 당신이 간호해줘서 다 나았어요 하고 말해주고도 싶었지만 잠든 매그의 얼굴은 너무 피곤해 보였다. 다크서클은 깊었고, 입술은 바싹 마른 데다가 언제나 빛이 나던 피부도 거칠었다. 자신이 누워있던 만큼 매그도 마음을 졸였을 생각을 하니 알렉의 마음은 죄책감으로 가득찼다. 알렉은 침대에 기대어 앉은 채 잠든 매그를 계속 바라보았다. 호흡할 때마다 엄청난 고통이 심장을 쥐어짜는 것 같았지만 그럼에도 불구하고, 매그를 보고 있자니 괜찮았다. 매그가 부스스 일어나 느리게 눈을 뜬 뒤 자신과 시선을 마주칠 때까지 알렉은 가만히 눈을 깜박이며 매그를 바라보았다.

“괜찮아요? 다친 곳 없는거죠?”

무엇에라도 홀린 듯 매그가 천천히 일어났고, 시선을 제 눈에 고정하며 자신에게로 다가오는 것을 보며 알렉은 약하고 옅은 미소를 띄웠다. 자신의 목소리는 조금 작았다. 말하는 동안 또 다른 종류의 통증이 절 엄습해왔기에 알렉은 주먹을 세게 움켜쥐고는 이를 악물었다. 매그가 보고 있는데 걱정시킬 수는 없었다. 그가 자신을 내려다보고 입술을 떨던 것이 기억났다. 저 완벽한 얼굴 위로 떨어져내리던 눈물이라니. 드라마에서 보던 것들보다 훨씬 아파 보였고, 생각만으로도 가슴이 욱신거렸기에 알렉은 살짝 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 제게 몸을 붙이고 있던 매그가 후다닥 몸을 떼는 것이 느껴졌다. 걱정스러운 목소리로 매그가 말했다. “어디 아파?” 고개를 저은 알렉은 속삭였다.

“아니요. 그냥... 좋아서요.”

매그가 무슨 소리냐는 듯한 표정을 짓는 것을 바라보며 알렉은 천천히 말을 이었다. 뜬금없다는 것을 알지만 진심이었다. 제 작은 반응 하나에 크게 반응하는 매그를 보고 있자니 뭔가 가슴이 꾹 하고 눌려오는 것은 사실이었으니까. 사랑이란 좋은 거구나. 그 생각을 하며 알렉은 무언가가 또 자신을 꾹 하고 누르는 것을 느꼈다. 심장이 너무 아팠다. 네가 깨어나지 못할 뻔 했다는 매그의 눈물어린 말을 듣고서 알렉은 속삭였다. 미안해요. 걱정시켜서.

“혼자 두지 않겠다고 했는데..”

“괜찮아. 한 번은 용서해줄게.”

새침한 듯 매그는 말했지만 그 말에는 안도감이 섞여 있었기에 알렉은 제게 기댄 매그의 머리에 턱을 비비며 안정을 되찾았다. 심장은 여전히 간헐적으로 욱신거리고 있었다. 기분이 이상했다. 매그를 다시 못 볼 수도 있다고 생각했을 때 얼마나 두려웠던지를 생각하자 알렉의 가슴이 차갑게 식었다. 알렉은 낮게 가라앉은 목소리로 물었다. 여전히 알렉의 목소리는 느릿했다.

"누가.." 알렉의 말이 끝나기도 전에 매그는 어깨를 으쓱하며 대답했다. 손은 여전히 알렉의 손을 꽉 쥔 채인 매그의 목소리에는 안타까움과 안쓰러움이 가득 묻어났다. “다 내 탓이야. 우리가 결혼한다는 사실에... ” 매그의 설명을 듣고 난 알렉은 툴툴거렸다. 질투해서 그랬다고요? 그럼 왜 매그너스를 쏜거죠. 저를 쏘아야 하는 거 아닌가요. 결과적으로 그렇게 되었으나, 대신 알렉은 입 밖으로 그 말은 꺼내지 않았다. "걱정했어. 네가 피를 많이 흘려서, 혈액형이 나랑 같아서 얼마나 다행이었던지..." 알렉의 눈이 놀라움을 담고 크게 뜨였다. 수혈이요? 저한테요? 매그너스 피요?

“...저한테 수혈을 하셨어요?”

“기뻐 보이네, 그럴 줄 알았지만. 우리 혈액형 같은 거 넌 알고 있었지?”

네. 당연하죠! 모를 리가 있겠어요. 제가 그 사실을 처음 알았을 때 얼마나 행복했다구요. 입가에 미소를 띄운 매그를 바라보며 알렉은 그저 가만히 고개를 끄덕였다. 자신의 생각을 입 밖으로 내는 것은 조금 크리피하게 느껴졌기 때문이었다. 세상에. 다칠만 하구나. 제가 얼마나 행복한지 모르실거예요. 너무 기뻐요. 매그너스 피가 내 안에 있다니!! 어떻게 계획을 짜야 수혈받을 수 있을지 고민했는데. 총 두 번도 더 맞을 수 있을 것 같아요. 안 아프다면 거짓말이지만, 이 정도라면 다쳐도 괜찮겠어. 알렉은 매그는 손을 엄지로 문지르며 생각했다. 물론 당신 안 보는 곳에서요.

“널 잃는 줄 알았어. 다시는 그러지 마. 날 위해서 네 목숨을 무릅쓰지 말라고. 약속할 수 있어?”

낮게 가라앉은 매그의 목소리에 알렉은 잠시 눈을 깜박였다. 어떻게 말해야 할지 몰라서가 아니었다. 질문에 대한 답은 당연히 ‘없다’ 였다. 목숨을 무릅쓰지 말라고요? 어떻게 그럴 수 있겠어요? 당신이 아파하는 모습을 보느니 내가 아파하는 게 나아요. 사실 옛날에 당신이 했다던 몸로비도 내가 대신 해 주고 싶었는데... 제가 정말로 그런 선택을 할 수 있을 것 같아요? 아직 절 모르시는군요. 매그너스에게는 정말로 거짓말을 하고 싶지 않았고, 정직하기 위해 애써왔다. 솔직하지는 못할지 몰라도 정직하기 위해서는 노력했다. 오랜 침묵이 이어지자 매그가 천천히 입을 뗐다. 

“그래, 약속할 수 없는 것 알아. 나라도 그런 선택을 했을 테니까.”

그 말에 놀란 알렉은 입을 딱 벌렸다 닫았다. 당신 목숨은 제 목숨이랑 무게가 다른데요. 매그는 알렉의 놀란 표정이 모욕적이라는 듯 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 사실이야, 매그가 속삭였다. 그리고 만약에 네가 이겨내지 못했다면... 나도 널 따라갔을 거야. 너 없이 살 수 있을 거라고 생각해 본 적은 없어... 매그의 이어지는 말들을 들으며 알렉은 잠시 호흡하는 것을 잊었다. 오늘 내 생일인가? 물론, 나를 따라 그랬을 거라는 데 대해서는 당신도 혼나야겠지만, 그 말은 당신이 나를 엄청 사랑하는 것처럼 들려요, 매그너스. 간신히 입을 연 알렉은 말했다. 이 말을 해도 되는 것일지는 확신할 수 없었지만 약속을 들어야 안심이 될 것 같았다.

“만약에 내가 먼저 죽으면...”

자신이 입을 떼자마자 매그가 고개를 세게 흔들었기에 알렉은 입을 닫았다. 조금 머리를 숙인 매그를 바라보며 알렉은 다시 입을 열었다. “그래도 혹시 내가 먼저 죽으면 말이에요,” 제 머리를 양손으로 붙잡은 매그가 부드럽지만 거칠게 키스해왔기에 알렉은 말을 이을 수 없었다. 격정적인 입맞춤이었다. 약속을 받아봐야 소용 없겠지. 마음속으로나마 알렉이 꿍얼거렸다. 절대 죽지 말아요. 나는 잊고, 행복한 삶을 살아야 해요. 나는 조금만 생각해요. 잊혀져 버리는 건 힘들지만, 당신이 괴로울 것 같으면 그것도 참을 수 있을 것 같아. 나는 그만큼 당신을 사랑하니까. 그렇게 당신을 사랑하니까. 젖어든 매그의 입술을 물며 알렉은 자신이 하려던 말이 무엇인지 매그는 알고 있다는 것을 확신했다. 사랑해, 맞닿은 입술 사이로 알렉은 속삭였다. 난 당신을 사랑해. 난 널 사랑해. 널 너무 사랑해, 내 매그너스.

“한 번 더 명령을 지키지 않으면 정말 혼내줄거야.”

입술을 떼고 몸을 물린 매그가 눈을 가늘게 뜨고는 말했기에 알렉은 킥킥거리며 웃음을 터트렸다. 사실 혼이 아니라 상인데요. 제 속마음을 알고 있다는 듯 매그가 다시 소근거렸다. 으음, 상은 따로 있어. 동그래진 눈을 내린 알렉은 매그의 손을 보고 볼을 붉혔다. 노란 토파즈가 달린 피어싱이었다. 자신과 했던 약속을 매그가 기억하고 있었다는 사실을 떠올리자 얼굴로 피가 몰리는 것을 참을 수 없었다. 저 총 두 번 더 맞을 수도 있어요. 멍해진 알렉의 생각을 가르고 매그가 입을 열었다. 매그는 얼굴을 찡그린 채 잠시 알렉을 바라보고서 고개를 살래살래 젓더니 피식 웃었다. 

“넌 정말...너랑 키스하고 싶어서 미칠 것 같다. 이건 살아 돌아온 데 대한 상이야.”

***

푸시업을 하고 있던 알렉을 기어코 일으켜서 한 판 뛴 매그는 나른한 기분이 되어 소파에 앉은 채, 요리하는 알렉을 구경하고 있었다. 알렉이 총을 맞고 회복하게 된 지 벌써 몇 달이 지났지만, 매그는 아직도 종종 그 때의 악몽으로 흠칫 깨고는 했다. 일어나면 알렉의 단단한 팔이 언제나 절 감싸안고 있었기에 크게 한숨을 쉰 매그는 저도 알렉에게 팔을 감고서 다시 잠이 들고는 했다. 이걸 잃어버릴 수도 있었다는 걸 생각하면. 매그는 머리를 털어 오싹해진 생각을 지워냈다. 고비가 몇 번 있었지만 이제 알렉은 거의 정상적으로 움직일 수 있게 되었다.

손님이 아무도 오지 않아도 괜찮으니 꼭 식당을 열게 해야겠다고 매그는 결심했다. 보디가드 일이나, 군인 일 등, 알렉에게 몸을 쓰는 일을 하게 두는 것은 스스로가 견딜 수 없을 것 같기 때문이었다. 이기적인 선택이라는 걸 알지만, 그걸 원해. 다행히 알렉은 ‘너랑 같이 레스토랑을 하고 싶어’ 라는 제안에 기쁘게 응해 주었고, 그 후로 열심히 요리를 연습하며 쓰레기를 생성해내고 있었다. 그래도 그 모습은 귀여웠다. 그거면 된 거지.

결혼을 하면 뭔가가 크게 달라질 거라고 상상한 적도 있었다. 그러나 알렉과는, 그게 어떤 일이던 간에 상상대로 되지는 않았다. 말다툼하는 일은 극히 적었고 알렉은 같이 지내기에 편한 타입이었다. 사실 완벽에 가까웠기에, 매그는 알렉이 조금 더 짜증을 내고 신경질을 부려주었으면 하고 바랬다. 알렉은 누가 보나 제 나이처럼은 보이지 않았기 때문이었다. 이런 때를 빼고는 말이다. 제 눈치를 살피던 알렉이 무엇인가를 들고 살금살금 제 방으로 이동하는 것을 보며 매그는 씨익 웃었다. 이럴 때는 좀 제 나이 같네. 훅 몸을 일으킨 매그는 알렉의 품에 안긴 인형을 집어들었다. 대체 언제 산 거야.

“내 은퇴 기념 인형이잖아? 이거 한정판이라 구하기 힘들다던데. 비싸고.”

“...별로 안 비싸요... 어차피 수익은 불우아동 돕기에 전액 기부하잖아요. 91280원인데, 근데 품절이 빨리 되서... 사실...플미가..."

아하. 매그는 씩 웃었다. 원래 가격이 91280원이야? 선물받았다더니. 알렉은 입을 꾹 닫고는 잠시 있더니 말했다. 가격표가 붙어 있어서 안 거예요. 매그는 웃지 않기 위해 입술을 깨물었다. 알렉산더한테 받았구나. 알렉이 이럴 때마다 귀여워서 참을 수가 없었다. 그러나 매그의 그 생각은 어느날 매그너스 인형에게 뽀뽀하는 알렉을 보고서 깨끗하게 사라졌다. 매그는 알렉이 집안 청소를 하는 사이 툴툴대며 인형을 노려보았다. 나랑 닮은 곳 하나도 없는데, 쟤가 뭐가 예쁘다고 뽀뽀해주는거야. 매그는 인형을 몇 대 쥐어박았다. 야. 넌 한 것도 없으면서, 내 천사한테 뽀뽀나 받고. 인형이 꼬질꼬질해 보였기에 매그는 인형을 든 뒤 무서운 목소리로 소근거렸다. 이 못된 것.

“널 고문해야겠어.”

세탁기에 인형을 넣었던 매그는 그 날 알렉에게 엄청나게 혼이 나야만 했다. 빨래를 널기 위해 세탁기를 연 알렉이 빼애액 하고 소리를 치고서 주저앉아 눈물을 흘리는 것을 보며 당황한 매그는 알렉을 달래느라 몇십분을 써야만 했다. 태그에 내 사인이 있었다고? 내가 해 주면 되잖아, 라는 자신의 말에 그거 불 끄면 야광으로 빛나는 거였단 말이야!! 매그너스 미워!! 정말 싫어!! 너무 싫어! 라고 외친 알렉은 제 품에서 벗어나기 위해 인상을 찡그리며 발버둥을 쳤다. 계속해서 제 팔을 치우며 투덜대는 알렉에게 기대앉은 매그는 미소지었다. 자신이 그토록 바라던 것이 이제 이루어졌기 때문이었다.

난 네가 이렇게 말해줘서 좋아. 네가 이렇게 말하는 건, 그래도 내가 어디 가지 않고 네 옆에 붙어 있을 것을 알기 때문에 가능한 거잖아. 행복한 한숨을 내쉰 매그는 알렉을 더 꽉 안아 제 머리를 부볐다. 이제 알렉의 가슴팍과 몸에서는 저와 같은 샌달우드 향기가 났다. 제 남편은 여전히 경탄과 감격에 젖은 얼굴로 ‘세상에 자기는 어떻게 걷고 움직이고 말까지 할 수 있는 건가요 이건 기적이야’ 하는 표정을 한 채 자신을 바라보고는 하지만 아마 자신도 마찬가지이리라. 매그는 그 사실을 알고 있었기에 아무 말도 하지 않았다.

이건 운명이야. 알렉의 가슴에 기대어 눈을 감은 채로 매그는 생각했다. 평온한 토요일 밤이었고, 자신의 뒤에서는 알렉이 제 머리에 스스로의 머리를 묻은 채 졸고 있었다. 도롱도롱하는 작은 코골이가 들렸고, 알렉의 크고 따뜻한 손은 제 팔 위에서 계속해서 미끄러졌기에 알 수 있었다. 이건 운명이라고. 매그는 다시금 생각했다. 지금 이 때가 아니더라도, 언제든 자신은 알렉산더를 만나 사랑에 빠졌을 것이다. 어떤 우주에서든 그랬을 것이다. 자신은 알 수 있었다.

제 천사와 자신이 만나지 못하는 우주.

알렉이 총상을 이겨내지 못하고 절 떠나버리는 우주나, 자신의 청혼을 받아들여주지 않는 우주, 자신에게 마음을 열어 주지 않는 우주는 상상할 수조차 없었다. 만약 그런 우주가 있다면 그 세계의 나는 결국 버텨내지 못했을거야, 매그는 마음 속으로 속삭였다. 널 만난 것은 내 인생 최대의 행운이야.


End file.
